<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pagtingin by potato_brow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587793">Pagtingin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow'>potato_brow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pagtingin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, board exam struggles, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pag nilahad ang damdamin,<br/>Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin.<br/>Aminin ang mga lihim,<br/>Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin.</p>
<p>Ito ang kwentong board exam ni Junmyeon Kim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pagtingin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit huwag na lang muna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi po! I really can't believe na natapos ko ang fic na 'to, kaya ngayon pa lang ay nagpapasalamat na po ako sa inyo for giving this fic a chance. Sorry po in advance sa mga grammar errors and typos na hindi ko po napansin. ✌ Feel free to comment po and share your thoughts about this super long and cliche fic! HEHE. </p>
<p>And to the mods of Narito Kami, thank you for being patient and giving courage and strength to all aspiring Filipino EXO fanfic writers! Love lots. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Are you ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sige na. Pumasok ka na. Mukhang wala pa naman prof mo kasi maingay pa sa loob. Tanggalin mo pala ‘yung sombrero mo tsaka sunglass baka kasi mapagalitan ka.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh-Okay. And ahm… Thank you..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wala ‘yun. Sige ah, una na ko.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-Wait!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bakit? May nakalimutan ka ba?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing. Just..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s.. it’s nothing. I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me find my room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah. Okay lang ‘yun. Sige na, mukhang prof. niyo na ata ‘yung padating. Bye!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B-Bye!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>✏️📚✏️</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Baba ka ng D. Jose ah. D. JOSE. Tapos tatawid ka sa kabilang station, sundan mo ‘yung dilaw na linya. Pagkababa mo, huwag ka ng sumakay ng jeep, baka malagpasan mo pa ‘yung review center. Maglakad ka na lang tapos..” Mainit, masikip at nanlalagkit ang pakiramdam ni Junmyeon, hindi na niya ma-register sa utak niya ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya dahil todo siksik sa kanya ang mamang katabi. </p><p>“JUNMYEON!”</p><p>Reflex nang ilayo ng binata ang kanyang tenga mula sa kanyang phone dahil sa lakas ng boses ng kanyang best friend. “Chill ka lang! Ano ba ‘yun?”</p><p> “Dapat talaga sinamahan na lang kita e! Baka maligaw ka pa.” nagsisising sabi ni Kyungsoo mula sa kabilang linya. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Junmyeon sa drama ng kaibigan. “Bumaba ka na lang ng D. Jose, ‘wag kang pupunta sa iba basta hintayin mo ko dun. Mabilis lang ako.”</p><p>“Sira!” agad namang kontra sa kanya ni Junmyeon. “May date pa kayo ni Jongin, baka ma-late ka pa. Kaya ko na ‘to.”</p><p>“Saglit lang ako, promise. Alis din ako agad ‘pag nakapag-register ka na.” Napa-irap na lang ang binata sa kakulitan ng kaibigan. Kahit kailan talaga si Kyungsoo, dinaig pa ang mama niya sa sobrang protective. “Text ko na lang si Jongin na male-late ako, maiintindihan naman niya ‘yun.”</p><p>Probably. Sobrang understanding ng boyfriend ni Soo e, pero ayaw namang sirain ni Junmyeon ang araw nilang dalawa. “Ay nako, Soo, talagang magpapa-late ka sa anniversary date niyo?”</p><p>Alam ni Junmyeon ang pagod ni Jongin para sa anniv celebration nilang mag-jowa, dahil sinamahan niya itong mag-bomba ng 365 balloons at mag-sulat ng 365 love quotes sa makukulay post its. Kung marunong lang talagang magmura si Junmyeon, naku! Mga 365 na mura na rin siguro ang nasabi niya dahil sa pagod.</p><p>“Pero..”</p><p>“Ang kulit! Ilang beses mo pina-recite kagabi sa akin ‘yung way, kabisado ko naman ‘di ba?”</p><p>“Inamo, kabisado mo lang pero hindi mo pa rin alam papunta. Kilala kita, Jummyeon Kim!”</p><p>Hindi maka-deny si Junmyeon dahil tama ang kaibigan. 9/10 ang probability niyang maligaw ‘pag mag-isa lang siya.</p><p>Pero kahit na, hindi naman forever na laging nandiyan ang kanyang best  friend para samahan siya. Kailangan rin niyang matutong mag-commute mag-isa. “Ah, basta. ‘Wag ng makulit. Madami naman akong mapagtatanungan. Ako nang bahala, huwag mong pag-antayin si lover boy.”</p><p>Narinig niyang magbuntong-hininga ang kaibigan sa kabilang linya, alam niyang mananalo na siya. “ Okay, basta magtext ka ‘pag hindi mo na alam kung nasaan ka na. Tsaka, huwag mong kukunin ‘yung mga inaabot sa’yo diyan sa mga daan. Mamaya makuhaan ka nanaman ng 100.”</p><p>Napangiwi si Junmyeon nang maaalala ang araw na tinanggap niya ang akala niyang libreng fliers na pinapamigay sa tulay. Nagulat na lang siya ng bigla siyang singilin ng 100 dahil padasal pala iyon na may kasamang rosaryong gawa sa beads na mabibili mo sa divisoria. Sa sobrang taranta ni Junmyeon dahil nangungulit na ito ay nag-abot na lang siya ng 100 at umalis. Napakamot na lang siya ng ulo nang sinermunan siya ng best friend pagbalik niya sa dorm.</p><p>“Oo na. Kulit. Sige na! Enjoy your date at huwag gagawa ng milagro sa kama ko, makire.” Nagpatay malisya na lang ang binata nang mapatingin sa kanya ang mamang katabi. Agad niyang pinatay ang tawag bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Pinilit niyang ayusin ang pwesto upang yakapin ang bag na dala. Mahirap na, sabi pa naman ng best friend ay siya ‘yung tipong easy target ng mga magnanakaw. Mukha kasi siyang laging naliligaw, which is 90% true.</p><p>Hindi marinig ni Junmyeon ang sinasabi ng nagsasalita sa speakers kaya inabangan na lang niyang mag-stop sa susunod na station para malaman kung nasaang lupalop na siya ng Luzon. Nang malapit nang huminto ang tren sa station ay agad siyang napakapit sa katabing railings. Nasa bungad kasi siya at alam niyang siya ang unang tatalsik ‘pag nagkatulakan. Nakita niya ang malaking R.PAPA sa stasyon ng tren at nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Okay, 4 more stations to go bago D.Jose.</p><p>Nang huminto ang tren at bumukas ang mga pintuan ay mas lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Junmyeon sa railings, ine-expect ang dagsaan ng mga taong gustong lumabas. Pero ang hindi niya ine-expect sa pagbukas ng mga pinto ay ang makaharap at maka eye-to-eye si Sehun Oh, ang crush niya ng tatlong taon na akala niya’y hindi na niya makikita pa after graduation.</p><p>Siomai naman, bakit ngayon ‘pang sobrang oily ng face niya at mukha siyang madulas na sardinas sa sobrang lagkit? Bakit ngayon ‘pang fresh na fresh at mukhang bagong ligo si Hunk Papi Sehun Oh? Sana all.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung na-recognize ba siya ng schoolmate (which is sobrang labo dahil sigurado siyang hindi siya kilala nito), o dahil sa itsura niyang mukhang sardinas kaya nagulat ito nang magtama ang mata nila. Pero kung ano man sa dalawa ay wala na siyang pakielam dahil biglang itinuro ng gwapong binata ang kaunting space sa tabi niya. Kaya naman napatingin din siya doon, maliit lang ang space parang isang malaking paa lang ang kasya. Muli niyang ibinalik ang tingin sa schoolmate, nakataas ang dalawang kilay nito sa kanya at nakangiti na tila nagtatanong habang nakaturo pa rin sa maliit na espasyo sa tabi niya. Saka lang na-gets ni Junmyeon ang gusto niyang sabihin at mabilis siyang tumabi dahil nagsignal na ang guard sa pagsara ng mga pinto.</p><p>Halos makalimutan niyang huminga nang makita kung gaano kabilis kumilos si Sehun, mabilis na nilusot nito ang kanyang katawan sa pasara ng pinto at agad na kumapit sa railing na kinakapitan din ni Junmyeon. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag dahil muntik ng mahati sa dalawa ang work of art nitong katawan. Thank you po Lord for the meat, este blessing pala.</p><p>“Thank you.” Saka lang na-realize ni Junmyeon kung gaano kalapit si Sehun sa kanya nang maramdaman niya ang hangin na dumampi sa kanyang leeg. Nagtaasan ang mga balahibo niya sa leeg, at nararamdaman na niya ang pag-init ng pisngi kaya ngumiti na lang siya ng matipid bilang sagot. Mahirap na, baka ano pang masabi niya.</p><p>Pinilit ni Junmyeon na i-focus ang sarili sa view sa labas ng bintana kaysa sa kung gaano siya kalapit sa binata. Tatlong taon, sa loob ng tatlong taong paghanga niya kay Sehun ay ngayon lang siya naging ganito kalapit sa kanya. Siya kasi ‘yung tipo ng estudyanteng gusto lang maki-blend in sa crowd, tipong papasok at gagraduate sa university ng tahimik. Kaya hanggang tingin lang siya sa binata noon, na SC president, member ng dance troupe, at laging name-mention sa university secret files. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mahuhumaling sa singkit nitong mga mata na naghuhugis buwan kapag tumatawa ito? Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi maga-gwapuhan sa makapal nitong kilay, matangos na ilong at manipis ngunit mapupulang labi? Even his physique is perfect, broad shoulders, tall height and according to reliable sources – six pack abs.  Everything about him is perfect.</p><p>Isa lang si Junmyeon sa mga studyanteng nakikinig sa kanya sa tuwing magbibigay siya ng speech during events. Isa lang siya sa mga tumitili tuwing nagkakaroon sila ng place sa UAAP cheerdance competitions. At siyempre, isa lang siya sa mga ilang daang mentions nito sa Secret files – na kapag nalaman ng kanyang best friend ay hindi na niya maririnig ang katapusan ng pang-aasar nito.</p><p>Isa lang siya sa ilang daang tagahanga ni Sehun Oh. Alam naman niyang mas mataas pa ang probability niyang hindi maligaw tuwing nagco-commute siya mag-isa kaysa sa mapansin siya nito – which is saying a lot dahil madalas siyang maligaw. Kaya noong graduation ay napagpasyahan na niyang gumraduate din sa feelings niya para sa binata.</p><p>Sinong niloko niya? E ngayong nakita niya lang ang braso nito ay parang gusto na niyang maglambitin sa binata.</p><p>Inhale, Exhale, Junmyeon Kim. Hindi ka pinalaki ni Kyungsoo para bumigay agad dahil lang sa matigas na braso.</p><p>Masyado ata siyang nawala sa kanyang mga iniisip dahil nagulat na lang siya ng biglang nagtulakan ang mga tao. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari at biglang may tumulak sa kanya ng malakas. Hindi niya nahanda ang katawan sa dagsa ng mga tao kaya pumikit na lang siya at tinanggap ang pagsubsob niya sa sahig ng LRT. Jusko Junmyeon Kim, daydreaming pa more.</p><p>Pero bago pa mangyari ang lahat ng iyon ay may brasong pumulupot sa bewang niya at hinigit siya pabalik sa kanyang pwesto. Naramdaman niyang tumama ang likod niya isang matigas na bagay. Sa sobrang gulat niya sa pangyayari ay hindi siya agad nakapag-react, nagsara na ang pintuan ng tren ay hindi pa rin siya gumagalaw. Tila nanigas siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan, ni hindi magawang lumingon sa taong nagligtas sa kanya mula sa pagkapahiya.</p><p>Amoy pa lang ng pabango nito ay bumilis na ang tibok ng puso niya, paano pa kaya pag nilingon niya ito?</p><p>“Be careful.” Rinig niyang bulong nito sabay iniharap si Junmyeon sa kanya at inalis ang brasong nakapulupot sa beywang ng binata. “Kumapit ka na lang sa braso ko para di ka ma-out of balance.” Dagdag pa nito sabay iginaya ang braso kay Junmyeon.</p><p> Inadjust ni Junmyeon ang salamin sabay kagat ng labi upang pigilan ang ngiti, tili at ang sarili. ‘Yung dating hanggang tingin lang siya ay inaalay na sa harapan niya ngayon. Grabe, ibang level up naman ito, thank you po ulit, Lord.</p><p>Inosenteng nakangiti si Sehun sa kanya habang nilalapit pa rin nito ang braso kay Junmyeon. Medyo na-guilty ang maliit na binata sa mga pinag-iiisip niyang kahalayan, pero kasi what can he do? Say no?</p><p>“S-salamat.” Mahina niyang sabi sabay kapit sa short sleeves ng dark red v neck shirt ng schoolmate that doesn’t leave anything for imagination. As much as he wanted na mahawakan ang matigas na braso ni Sehun ay nahihiya pa rin siya, kaya naman doon na lang siya kumapit. Itinuon na lang niya ang tingin sa kanyang bag kaysa sa collarbone na naka-display sa harap niya.</p><p>Kung napansin man ni Sehun ang pamumula niya ay hindi na siya nagsalita tungkol dito na ipinagpapasalamat ni Junmyeon. Hindi na rin ito nagsalita pagkatapos noon.</p><p>Masyado na siyang natutuwa sabi ni Lord kaya naman napagpasiyahan nitong dumating na sa bababaan ni Junmyeon. Kung hindi pa niya inangat ang ulo mula sa pagkakayuko para makita ang signage ng D. Jose station, ay baka lumagpas pa siya dahil masyado siyang nag-eenjoy sa nangyayari.</p><p>All good things come to end talaga.</p><p>Nang huminto ang tren ay bumitaw na siya mula sa pagkakapit sa sleeve nito, “Salamat ulit.” Bago pa makasagot ang matangkad na binata ay mabilis siyang lumabas ng tren at pumila palabas ng station. Pero hindi pa siya nakakahakbang matapos i-tap ang beep card ay may tumawag na sa pangalan niya, “Jun!”</p><p>Tumabi muna siya sa isang gilid bago lumingon. Nasalubong ng kanyang mga mata ang kumakaway na si Sehun, nakapila din at nakangiti sa kanya.</p><p>Hindi makapaniwala si Junmyeon sa narinig kasi, <em>alam niya ang pangalan ko?</em> Alam ni Junmyeon na hindi siya magaling sa memorization pero wala siyang natatandaang pangyayari na nakausap niya ang binata – well, except doon sa unang pagkikita nila kung saan nainlove si Junmyeon sa kanya, pero kahit doon ay hindi naalala ni Junmyeon na binigay niya ang pangalan niya sa binata. Masyadong sikat at busy si Sehun Oh para magkaroon ng time na makipagkilala sa mga ordinaryong estudyanteng tulad ni Junmyeon. At masyadong madaming sections ang batch nila kaya imposibleng kabisado ni Sehun ang bawat estudyante sa course nila.</p><p>Masyado siyang nagulat na alam ng matangkad na binata ang pangalan niya, na hindi na niya napansin si Sehun na nasa harapan na pala niya. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“Ha? Ah, oo.”</p><p>Ngumiti ang SC president sa kanya – ang gwapo, “Jun, right? Junmyeon Kim?” Alam pa nito ang buong pangalan niya? Junmyeon must have done something funny or embarrassing if the taller man remembered his full name. ‘Di naman siguro siya nakita nito na sumasayaw ng ‘Red Flavor’ sa restroom, ‘di ba? Dinouble check niya ang stalls noon bago humataw.</p><p>Bakas siguro sa mukha niya ang pagtataka kaya napilitang mag-explain ang schoolmate, “I heard it from Kyungsoo, he’s always worried of you making a mess at your dorm ‘pag nale-late siya umuwi dahil sa mga meetings ng SC.”</p><p>Medyo nakahinga ng maluwag si Junmyeon sa narinig, oo nga pala, nakalimutan niyang Treasurer si Kyungsoo ng Student Council. Wish niya lang ay hindi ito nagkukwento ng mga katangahan niya sa dorm sa crush niya.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin kaya, “Ah.” Hindi niya sadyang it came out sounding like he’s not interested, because it’s the contrary. Hindi lang talaga siya marunong makipag-socialize.</p><p>Kumunot nag noo ng matangkad na binata dahil sa reaksyon niya, “You know me, right?” Kailangan pa bang itanong iyon? Sino ba naman hindi nakakakilala sa gwapong presidente nila? Hindi lang talaga makapagsalita si Junmyeon dahil hindi siya sanay makipag-usap sa ibang tao. Sobrang daldal niya pagdating sa kaibigan niya pero nagiging close off siya sa mga bagong kakilala. Kaya nga he just stick with Kyungsoo kahit araw-araw siyang sinesermunan nito.</p><p>Bakit kasi hindi niya masabing kilala niya ito? Na tatlong taon na niyang crush ito at sobrang gwapo nito lalo na ‘pag sumasayaw ng kanyang mga hiphop dance?</p><p>Iba ang naging dating ng pananahimik niya kay Sehun dahil bigla itong nahiya, napapahawak kasi ito sa kanyang batok at namumula ang tenga ‘pag nahihiya.  “I’m sorry, it was rude of me to assume na you know my name,” <em>ALAM KO, AND ANG HOT NG ACCENT MO. TAKE ME PO. </em> “I’m Sehun Oh, by the way,” inabot nito ang kanyang kamay kay Junmyeon.</p><p>Kinuyom ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya. Shet, pasmado. Pero ayaw naman niyang mapahiya si Sehun at magmukhang rude kaya inabot na lang niya ang pasmado niyang kamay.</p><p>Kung naramdaman ng presidente ang nagluluha niyang kamay ay wala itong sinabi, imbis ay ngumiti lang ito ulit. ‘Yung ngiti niyang hindi kita ang ngipin pero nagmumukhang crescent moon ang mga mata. Ang cute pero nakakapanghina kaya mabilis na binawi ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya at napasandal sa railing na nasa likod niya.</p><p>“Saan ka pala pupunta?”</p><p>Kinagat ni Junmyeon ang kanyang labi, “Ahm, sa.. sa review center.” Jusko, nautal pa talaga siya.</p><p>Mas lalong lumiwanag ang mukha ng matangkad na binata, “Really? Ako rin! Sa Pioneer ka rin ba?”</p><p> Sobrang blessing naman ata ang pinapaulan kay Junmyeon ngayon, “Oo e.”</p><p>“That’s great! Sabay na tayo?”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>“Ayaw mo ba?”</p><p>“Hindi!” Oops, medyo na-excite siya - <em>calm your tits, Jun. </em>Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago muling magsalita, “I mean, o-okay lang. S-sige.”</p><p>Hindi naman itinago ni Sehun ang mahinang pagtawa niya sa mga antics ni Junmyeon. Nakakainis dahil hindi siya mukhang nang-aasar. Actually, he looks amused.</p><p>Kaya naman tumalikod na lang ang maliit na binata at maglalakad na sana, pero agad hinatak ni Sehun ang bag niya. “I don’t think that’s the right way. Pababa ‘yan ng station. Dito tayo sa kanan, sa may bridge.”</p><p>Nice, wala pang isang oras ay napakita na niya kay Sehun kung gaano siya kadaling maligaw. “S-sige. Mauna ka na.” Mahirap na baka mapahiya pa siya ulit.</p><p>Nag-chuckle lang si Sehun sa kanya at nagsimula nang maglakad, sumabay naman sa kanya si Junmyeon, making sure to put a few distances with them.</p><p>Sobrang awkward ng lakad nila patawid sa kabilang station, pero mas okay iyon para kay Junmyeon dahil hindi niya talaga alam kung anong sasabihin, o kung dapat ba silang mag-usap. Pero hindi ata okay iyon kay Sehun dahil, “You don’t talk too much, do you?” </p><p>Nagulat siya nang lumingon sa kanya si Sehun, pababa kasi sila ng escalator at dahil good citizen si Junmyeon ay nag-keep right siya kahit silang dalawa lang naman ang tao sa escalator. Medyo na-concious siya sa mga tingin nito kaya agad siyang umiwas. “Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin.”</p><p>“Now I see why Kyungsoo’s always fuzzing when he leaves you alone.”</p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon sa narinig, “Ha?”</p><p>Hinintay ni Sehun na makababa siya ng maayos sa escalator bago magsimulang maglakad ulit, “You always look so lost, na parang hindi mo alam kung saan ka pupunta.”</p><p>Hindi makapagsalita si Junmyeon kasi where’s the lie in that statement?</p><p>Naglalakad na ulit sila nang dugtungan pa nito ng, “And you also look like madali kang maniwala. You easily believe me nang sabihin ko na dito ‘yung way, paano kaya kung sa iba kita dalhin?”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon at napatigil sa paglalakad, napayakap siya ng mahigpit sa bag niyang ipinuwesto niya sa kanyang harapan. Kikidnapin ba siya ni Sehun? Kakatayin at ibebenta ang mga kidney and other body parts? Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at parang gusto niya na atang tumakbo.</p><p>Actually, patakbo na siya nang biglang tumawa si Sehun. ‘Yung tawa niyang sobrang high-pitched, na hindi mo aakalain na nanggagaling sa kanya ang halakhak na iyon. Mangiyak-ngiyak at hindi na makita ang mga mata niya nang sabihing, “You should’ve seen your face, parang anytime ready ka ng tumakbo.”</p><p>That’s because he is ready to run.</p><p>Hinintay niyang kumalma ang tumatawang si Sehun na hawak-hawak na rin ang tiyan nito. Dahil pogi si Sehun Oh, bibigyan niya ito ng chance mag-explain bago siya mag-decide kung tatakbo ba siya o hindi.      </p><p>After a few minutes, “Sorry, ang cute mo kasi.” <em>Okay, Junmyeon Kim huwag kang mamula, huwag kang kiligin, kakatayin ka na kinikilig ka pa rin.</em> “Sobrang higpit ng hawak mo sa bag mo and you look like you’re having trust issues na.”</p><p>“I’m just joking kanina. Sorry, tahimik mo kasi e. Pwede mo ng bitawan ‘yang bag mo,” dagdag rason pa nito nang hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Junmyeon ang bag niya.</p><p> “Kakilala ka naman ni Kyungsoo e,” hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung saan nanggaling ‘yun pero he felt na he needed to defend himself. Kyungsoo’s a very observant and meticulous person, kinikilatis niya muna ang mga tao sa paligid niya bago niya mapagdesisyunan kung deserving ba ang mga ito sa tiwala niya.</p><p>“Yes, and of course, you can trust me.” Biglang sumeryoso ang tono nito, “I wouldn’t do anything na hindi mo gusto or Kyungsoo will have my head.” Sabay ngiti pa to assure Junmyeon na hindi siya butcher.</p><p>Niluwagan na ni Junmyeon ang yakap niya sa kanyang bag at sumunod kay Sehun na naglalakad na patungo sa isa nanamang escalator. “But I advise you na don’t trust people easily, kahit mukha silang anghel or they’ve known Kyungsoo for decades. Don’t let your guard down.”</p><p>“Pati ikaw?”</p><p>“Except ako. Bait ko kaya.” Sinabayan niya pa ito ng kindat. Buti na lang at mabilis na nakasandal si Junmyeon sa handle ng escalator kasi nanghihina nanaman siya. Grabe, lahat na lang kay Sehun Oh nakakapanghina.</p><p>Hindi na lang siya nagsalita ulit hanggang sa makarating na sila sa ground floor ng station – sa wakas. Huminto si Sehun Oh sa labas ng station at tila naghihintay ng jeep kaya naman tumabi na lang sa kanya si Junmyeon. Oo nga pala, pwede siyang maglakad o mag-jeep na lang papunta sa review center. Kaso hindi niya matandaan kung anong jeep ang sasakyan niya, Gas-something? Gas… Gas  ano nga ba ‘yun?</p><p>“Tara.” Rinig niyang tawag ni Sehun sa tabi niya sabay lakad papunta sa jeep na huminto sa tapat nila. Nauna itong makarating sa may pintuan ng jeep pero pinauna niya pa rin si Junmyeon na pumasok sa sasakyan bago siya sumunod. Kilig ang lolo mo pero siyempre, hindi tayo marupok kaya hindi natin ipahahalata.</p><p>Kaya naman itinuon na lang ni Junmyeon ang atensyon sa pagkuha ng barya sa kanyang wallet, sabi ni Kyungsoo, 10 pesos lang daw ang pamasahe since malapit lang. Iaabot na niya sana niya sa driver ang bayad pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun, “Ako na.” wika niya sabay extend ng mahabang braso sa harap ni Junmyeon. “Bayad po, dalawa.”</p><p>“T-Thank you.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Junmyeon, pero natutuwa talaga siyang makalibre.</p><p>“No problem.” Shet, ngumiti nanaman siya at nanlambot nanaman si Junmyeon Kim. Matatapos ata ang araw na ito na lantang gulay na siya. “Oo nga pala, when you reach the ground floor ng station, maghintay ka ng jeep na may nakalagay na gastambide.” Ayun! Gastambide pala. “Saglit lang ‘yung byahe pa-UE, kaya medyo tumingin-tingin ka sa bandang right. Baka kasi malagpasan mo.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“By the way, natandaan mo ba ‘yung dinaanan natin kanina?”</p><p>Tumango na lang si Junmyeon kahit hindi talaga. Masyadong mahaba ang lakaran at masyado niyang iniinda ang init at awkwardness nila ni Sehun kanina kaya sumunod-sunod lang siya dito without memorizing the way. Bahala na lang sa first day.</p><p>May isang dalagang estudyante na umupo sa tapat nila, hapit ang uniporme nitong green at white sa kanyang katawan. Sexy, naka-make up at NAKATITIG KAY SEHUN OH, THE AUDACITY!</p><p>Kung nararamdaman man ni Sehun ang mga malalagkit na titig sa kanya ng dalaga ay hindi na niya ito pinansin, dahil mas busy siyang asarin si Junmyeon, “Talaga lang ah?” with his one eyebrow flicked and smirk.</p><p>Wala ng ibang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi umamin na lang kasi tignan ka ba naman ng ganyan?!</p><p>“Oo na, hindi ko pa rin alam.”</p><p>Sehun chuckles, “Well, I guess dapat ulit kitang samahan.”</p><p>Nagulat ang maliit na binata sa narinig, “Ha?! Nako, kahit huwag na! Okay lang ako.”</p><p>“According to Kyungsoo, I shouldn’t believe you ‘pag nagsasabi ka ng ganyan.” Jusko, gaano ba kadalas ikwento ni Kyungsoo ang mga kagaguhan niya sa Student Council at ganito na karami ang alam ni Sehun sa kanya?</p><p>Nagulat na lang siya ng biglang guluhin ni Sehun ang buhok niya, “Don’t pout, masyado ka ng cute.” He said it so casually like it will not make Junmyeon’s heart flutter. “Para po.” Sigaw pa nito sa driver.</p><p>
  <em>Jusko, Cute daw ako? I can’t bilib.</em>
</p><p>Naunang bumaba ng jeep si Sehun at hinintay niya ang maliit na binata sa may pintuan. With matching pagpayong pa ng kamay sa ulo ni Junmyeon just in case mauntog siya. Hanggang sa pagtawid sa kabilang kalsada ay inalalayan siya nito. Sa loob ng tatlong taon niyang paghanga kay Sehun ay alam niyang gentleman ito, pero iba pala talaga pag na-experience mo ito first hand. Kinikilig ang mga uod niya sa tiyan. </p><p>Sehun already proved to him na alam niya kung saan talaga sila pupunta kaya sumunod na lang siya dito, pumasok sila sa isang lumang building, medyo makitid ang mga hagdanan at mainit, pero laking ginhawa nang makapasok na sila sa office na may aircon. <em>Heaven.</em></p><p>“Mag-eenroll?” salubong na tanong sa kanila ng matandang babae sa registration at sabay naman silang tumango. “Anong sched?”</p><p>“Ahm. Ako po pang hapon, 3<sup>rd</sup> batch po sana.” Agad na sagot ni Junmyeon dahil iyon ang sinabing section ni Kyungsoo. Nauna kasing nag-enroll ang best friend niya kasabay ang boyfriend nito, dahil nangungulit na ang mama nito. Si Junmyeon naman ay medyo na-short sila sa pera kaya na-late ng bigay sa kanya, laking pasasalamat na nga lang niya na makaka-enroll pa siya sa review center.</p><p>“Ikaw, pogi?” tanong naman ng staff kay Sehun. <em>Wow, may pagtawag ng pogi. </em></p><p>At siyempre, bilang Sehun Oh, hindi nawala ang nice smile niya bago sumagot, “Katulad na lang din po ng sa kanya.”</p><p> Agad naman na binigay sa kanila ng staff ang seating arrangement para sa section na iyon, mabilis na hinanap ni Junmyeon ang upuan nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nalungkot siya nang makitang occupied na ang seat sa tabi ng dalawa.</p><p>“O, bakit?” rinig niyang tanong ng kasama. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“Occupied na kasi ‘yung seats sa tabi nila Kyungsoo.” Sabay turo sa pwesto ng best friend na nasa dulo ng first row katabi ni Jongin.</p><p>“Oh. You can seat here na lang o,” payo naman ni Sehun sabay turo sa upuang nasa likod ni Kyungsoo. “At least, hindi ka malalayo.”</p><p>Wala namang magagawa si Junmyeon at may point naman si Sehun kaya sumang-ayon na rin siya. Maganda rin naman ‘yung pwesto dahil nasa dulo, hindi agaw pansin. At malapit sa board, pasasalamat ng malalabo niyang mga mata. “Sige, dito na lang po ‘yung sa akin.” Tawag niya sa staff na agad namang pinasulat ang pangalan niya sa seat plan para malamang occupied na ito.</p><p>“Ikaw, pogi?” muling tanong nito kay Sehun. May discrimination din itong si ate, si Sehun lang tinatawag na pogi. Well, hindi naman niya masisisi si ate.</p><p>“Dito na lang po ako.” Laking gulat ni Junmyeon na tinuro nito ang katabing upuan ng kanya.</p><p>Hala?! Masyado na ata siyang maraming nare-receive na blessing para sa isang araw. Medyo kinabahan si Junmyeon kasi, tao lang naman siya, malandi, marupok at mahina ‘pag dating sa mga taong tatlong taon na niyang cush, gwapo, gentleman at yummy. Paano siya makaka-focus sa review kung katabi niya ang distraction personified? HELP!</p><p>“O bakit?” masyado ata siyang matagal na napatitig sa binata dahil natatawa itong nakatingin sa itsura niya. ‘Yan! ‘Yang mga ngiting ‘yan ang magpapabagsak kay Junmyeon sa board exam na ito! Jusko, Lord. Help.</p><p>“’Di ka ba…’di ka ba tatabi sa mga friends mo?”</p><p>“Ah. Katabi ko pa rin sila. Dito sila o.” Tinuro ni Sehun ang dalawa pang extrang upuan sa tabi niya. “I’ll just tell them na ‘yun na lang ang kunin. Pupunta na rin naman sila dito mamaya.”</p><p>“Ah.” Matipid na sagot niya kahit nagtataka siya kung bakit hindi na lang ito sumabay sa mga kaibigan niyang mag-e-enroll naman pala mamaya. Pero baka sabihin ni Sehun e usisero siya kaya tahimik na lang tayo.</p><p>Pagkatapos ipasa ang requirements ay nagbigay na rin sila ng bayad. Si Junmyeon lang pala dahil free ang fee ng mga Magna at Summa Cum Laude, tulad ni Sehun Oh. Swear, nakita talaga ni Junmyeon na kuminang ang mga mata nung babaeng kumakausap sa kanila nang ibigay ni Sehun ang requirements ng mga honor students para makalibre sila. “Wow, pogi, Magna Cum Laude ka pala? Ang galing mo naman.”</p><p>Namula naman si Sehun sa compliment nito at napakamot pa sa kanyang batok, ang cute. “Hindi po,” nahihiya pa nitong tugon.</p><p>Medyo humaba-haba ang conversation ng dalawa at nao-o.p. na si Junmyeon kaya kinuha na lang niya ang kanyang cellphone para itext ang best friend.</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>Kwags, occupied na ‘yung seat na katabi mo L</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Buti naman nagtext ka na, akala ko nadampot ka na ng puting van.</p><p>Paano ‘yan? Anong kinuha mong seat?</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>‘Yung nasa likod mo.</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>O, okay lang din ‘yun. At least malapit pa rin sa amin.</p><p>To: Kwago.</p><p>HINDI ‘YUN OKAY! PAANO PAG NAGDAKUTAN KAYO NI JONGIN SA HARAP KO?! MY PRECIOUS EYES!</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Gago.</p><p>Salamat daw sa idea sabi ni Jongin.</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>Mahiya naman siya kamo, hindi pa ko nakaka-recover sa exhibition niyo sa may washing machine last month. PARANG AWA.</p><p>PERO KWAGS, MAY CHIKA AKOOOO.</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Ano? ‘Di ka na virgin? Alam ko na ‘yan.</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>BASTOS! HINDI ‘YUN! AT VIRGIN PAKO!</p><p>NAKASABAY KO SI SEHUN PAPUNTANG REVIEW CENTER!</p><p>AT KATABI KO SIYA SA REVIEW!!!!</p><p>I CAN’T BILIB!!!!!</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Luh, ‘di ka na nga magiging virgin. Tingin pa lang niyan buntis ka na e.</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>SAVE ME, KYUNGSOO!</p><p>HINDI KO IKAPAPASA ANG PANINITIG SA KANYA!</p><p>PERO BAKA ‘YUN LANG ANG GAWIN KO ‘PAG NANGYARI ‘YUN!</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Bala ka diyan.</p><p>Akala ko ba graduate ka na sa feelings mo diyan?</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>E ANG GWAPO NIYA KASI?!</p><p>ANG GENTLEMAN?</p><p>ANG YUMMY?</p><p>PAANO KO NAMAN IA-UNCRUSH ‘TO KYUNGSOO!</p><p>To: Junmyeon</p><p>Bwisit ka, ang rupok mo.</p><p>Ewan ko sa’yo, papasok na kami ng motel ni Jongin. Sige na.</p><p>To: Kwago</p><p>KALOKA KA! TMI!</p><p>PERO ENJOY!</p><p>“Sorry natagalan,” mabilis na itinago ni Junmyeon ang phone niya nang marinig si Sehun na magsalita. Inabot niya kay Junmyeon ang resibo nito, na magsisilbing panandaliang katibayan na naka-enroll sila doon.</p><p>“Let’s go?” Tumango naman si Junmyeon nang maayos na ang kanyang bag. Lumingon si Sehun sa staff na nag-asikaso sa kanila with his blinding smile. “Thank you po ulit.”</p><p>“Sige, pogi. Thank you din!” sagot naman nito sa kanya. Ngumiti lang ang maliit na binata sa kanila dahil nahihiya pa siya.</p><p> </p><p>✏️📚✏️</p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating sila sa baba ng building ay nagulat si Junmyeon nang bigla siyang ayain ni Sehun na magtanghalian. Akala niya uuwi na sila? Ay, siya lang pala.</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>Mukha siguro siyang tanga dahil natawa nanaman si Sehun sa kanya, “I asked if you would like to eat lunch? 1:30 na rin kasi, so I figured baka gutom ka na?”</p><p>Totoo, gutom na gutom na nga si Junmyeon kasi kaninang 7 pa ang last meal niya. Hindi naman kasi niya ineexpect na ganoon kahaba ang byahe tapos saglit lang pala mag-eenroll. Hindi pa nag-iinit ang pwet niya sa upuan ng review center ay tapos na sila.</p><p>PERO NAHIHIYA PA SIYA KAY SEHUN. Baka maturn-off ito sa kanya 'pag nakita niya kung gaano ka-weird at ka-messy kumain si Jun. Hanggang ngayon nga ay lagi pa rin siyang pinapagalitan ni Kyungsoo 'pag maingay siya ngumuya. PAANO BA KASI NGUMUYA NG PA-DEMURE? ANOBAYAN</p><p>“Ahm. Hindi na. Sa dorm na lang ako kakain.”</p><p>Sehun isn't convinced. “C'mon, huwag ka ng mahiya. My treat.”</p><p>Mas lalong nakakahiya. "Hindi na talaga, hindi naman ako ganun kagutom."</p><p>Pero hindi papatalo ang dating SC President, "Really? Kahit sa Jollibee?" Mapang-asar pa ang ngiti nito nang banggitin niya ang pinaka-favorite ni Junmyeon na fast food chain.</p><p>Naiinis si Junmyeon kasi hindi siya naturuang tumanggi sa gwapong binata na inaaya siya sa Jollibee. Jusko, paano tumanggi sa ngiting 'yan? At higit sa lahat, paano tumanggi sa libreng chickenjoy?!</p><p>Junmyeon can't believe na nakuha siya sa libreng chickenjoy at charming smile. Ang rupok.</p><p>Nang hindi agad siya nakasagot ay mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti si Sehun, “Huwag na kasi tumanggi. Tara, may malapit na Jollibee dun sa dinaanan natin kanina.”</p><p>Hindi na lang pumalag si Junmyeon at sumunod sa matangkad na binata.</p><p>Nang makapasok sila sa loob ng fast food chain ay hindi na ganoon karami ang tao, buti na lang at past lunch time na. Dumiretso si Sehun sa cashier na agad namang sinundan ni Junmyeon na dumudukot ng pera sa bulsa niya. "1 piece chicken na lang sakin," sabay abot ng bayad niya na agad namang nireject ng schoolmate.</p><p>“No need. I told you, it's my treat.”</p><p>Kahit papaano naman ay may kahihiyang natitira sa matakaw na katawan ni Junmyeon. “E nakakahiya. Nilibre mo na ko kanina sa may jeep. Tanggapin mo na.”</p><p>“Myeon, 10 pesos lang 'yun. ”</p><p>“Kahit na. Libre pa rin. Sige na, tanggapin mo na.” Sehun looks like wala pa rin siyang balak kunin 'yung isang daan ng maliit na binata kaya naman, “Please, tanggapin mo na o aalis na lang ako?”</p><p>WOW NAMAN TALAGA JUNMYEON KIM, IKAW PA NANAKOT. JUNMYEON KIM MALAKAS.</p><p>Pero kasi nahihiya na talaga siya kay Sehun, ginawa na nga niyang walking gps tapos gagawin niya pang atm. Masyado naman ata siyang naging komportable para sa unang beses na magkakilala.</p><p>That seems to do the trick dahil tinanggap na ng matangkad na binata ang pera niya, hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang ngumiti. “Fine, since you insist. Ako na dito, hanap ka na ng table natin.”</p><p>Agad namang tumango si Junmyeon at naghanap ng table. Naka-ispot siya ng magandang pwesto sa may gilid na malambot ang upuan. Naglaro na lang siya sa phone habang hinihintay ang kanyang prince charming—este, si Sehun Oh pala.</p><p>Hindi na bago ang ngiting sinalubong sa kanya ng schoolmate nang lumapit ito sa kanilang table. Pero nagulat siya ng may nakapatong na bucket ng chicken joy at dalawang large fries sa tray na dala nito. May kasunod siyang crew na dala ang pinggan, kanin, drinks at dalawang peach mango pie. JUSKO, PEACH MANGO PIE. NANLALAMBOT SI JUNMYEON KIM.</p><p>“Andami naman ata, may kasabay ba tayo?” Hindi na napigilang itanong ng maliit na binata ang schoolmate dahil sigurado siyang pang apatan ang meal na binili ni Sehun.</p><p>Pero as usual, isang charming na ngiti lang ang sinukli nito,“Hindi, tayo lang kaya ubusin mo lahat 'yan.”</p><p>“Ha? Paano? Tsaka kulang 'yung binigay ko sa'yo kung hati tayo. Magkano ba?”</p><p>Sehun chuckles at his question, “Kulit. Libre ko na nga 'yung iba. Kainin mo na lang para 'di sayang.” Inabot pa nito ang isang peach mango pie sa kanya. Tao lang naman si Junmyeon na marupok sa peach mango pie kaya naman tinanggap na lang niya ito.</p><p>Nagsimula na silang kumain nang muli siyang magsalita, “Grabe ang bait mo naman, ganyan ka ba sa lahat?”</p><p>Sehun smirks, “Hindi, sa cute lang.”</p><p>Sa sobrang gulat ni Junmyeon sa narinig ay may lumipad na mga kanin sa mesa nila. Take note, galing sa bibig niya. NAKAKAHIYA KA, JUNMYEON. Tuloy pa rin siya sa pag-ubo at ang bastos na Sehun Oh ay may gana pang pagtawanan siya habang nag-aabot ng tubig. “O, okay ka lang?” Tinapik-tapik pa nito ang likod niya, which is hindi nakakatulong dahil mas lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya.</p><p>Talaga bang tinatanong pa 'yan? Pagkatapos kang banatan ng ganun, tatanungin kung okay ka lang?</p><p>Kung ganito lagi si Sehun tuwing magkasama sila ay baka hindi na umabot ng boards si Junmyeon dahil sa heart attack.</p><p>“Sehun? Is that you?” saved by the bell ang maliit na binata dahil sa dalawang magandang dalaga na huminto sa table nila. Sobrang thankful siya sa timing nila dahil hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot sa mga ganong pagkakataon.</p><p>Lumingon naman ang SC president sa dalawa at mukhang na-recognize niya ang mga ito dahil ngumiti siya.</p><p>Hindi nagbibiro si Junmyeon kapag sinabi niyang lumiwanag ang mukha ng dalawang dalaga nang makita ang ngiting iyon. The smaller man wondered kung ganoon din ba ang itsura niya kapag nginingitian siya ni Sehun. Sana hindi, kasi medyo creepy kasi ang mga ngiti nila.</p><p>“This is my friend pala, Junmyeon. Schoolmate natin siya.” hindi ineexpect ng maliit na binata na ipapakilala pa siya nito sa mga kausap pero hindi na rin siya nagtaka. Expect Sehun to always observe his manners. Hay, dream guy talaga.</p><p>Ngumiti naman siya sa mga ito pero hindi man lang siya pinansin. Well, expected din naman kasi he's a nobody sa school nila.</p><p>“OMG Se, dito ka rin pala.” Pinagpatuloy na lang ni Junmyeon ang pagkain habang nag-uusap sila. “I didn't expect you to enroll kasi you don't need it naman. ” sabi noong isang babae na sinang-ayunan naman ng maliit na binata, silently.</p><p>But of course, being his humble self, Sehun Oh says, “Lahat naman kailangan mag-review.”</p><p>“Sa Lemar ka rin ba?”</p><p>“Nope, sa pioneer ako nag-enroll.”</p><p>Siyempre, nalungkot ang mga kababaihan sa impormasyong iyon, “Aww, sa lemar kami, sayang.”</p><p>“But that's okay.” pag-aalo naman nung isa pang babae na may maikling buhok. “Malapit lang naman so we can still meet.” Wow, positive si ate girl.</p><p>“And speaking of meeting, you're going to Naeun's bday party sa Clover, 'di ba?” Nagpantig ang tenga ni Junmyeon nang marinig ang pangalan ng prestihiyosong bar. Iba talaga 'pag mayaman.</p><p>“I'm not sure. Start na kasi ng review noon.” Sehun kindly smiles. Parang apologetic pa siya na hindi mababasbasan ng presensiya niya ang birthday party.</p><p>“That's sayang naman.” panghihinayang ng babaeng mas mahaba ang buhok. “But if ever you change your mind, we'll still write you on the guess list.”</p><p>Akala ni Junmyeon ay doon na matatapos ang kwentuhan nila pero hindi papatinag si ate girl na mailkli ang buhok. “Kamusta pala si Lisa? Haven't heard from her since grad.”</p><p>Tumigil ang mundo ni Junmyeon nang marinig ang pangalang iyon. Umugong ang warning bells sa utak niya at nagsusumigaw ng LISA MANOBAN, ang one and only gorgeous talented athlete girlfriend ni Sehun Oh.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Jumyeon kung paanong nawaglit sa isipan niya ang girlfriend ng SC president na epitome ng perfection. Maganda, ace volleyball player ng university, at part ng dance troupe. PAANONG NAWAGLIT SA ISIP NI JUNMYEON IYON?</p><p>Pero masisisi mo ba siya? Sa sobrang daming charming points ni Sehun, makakalimot ka talaga. But still, nagi-guilty pa rin siya na kiligin sa mga actions nito ngayong naalala niyang committed na ito.</p><p>'Di bale, hindi naman niya pinagsigawan ang kilig niya. Sinarili lang naman niya so it's safe.</p><p>
  <em>He hopes it's safe. </em>
</p><p>“I don't know. Matagal na kaming hindi nag-uusap e.”</p><p>WHAT? Kahit si Junmyeon ay nanlaki ang mga mata at napatingin sa lalaking nasa kanyang harapan kasi ano daw?</p><p>“What do you mean?” maintrigang tanong ni short haired ate girl.</p><p>“We broke up after grad. Never saw her since.” Sehun said it so casually na parang wala lang at lumingon pa ito kay Junmyeon with his concerned expression. “Why you stopped eating? Kumain ka pa.” Sabay lagay ng isa pang chickenjoy sa plate ng maliit na binata. Na-sense ni Junmyeon na mukhang ayaw pag-usapan ni Sehun dahil binabago niya ang topic kaya naman pinilit na lang kainin ng maliit na binata ang curiosity niya. Sehun must be the type na ayaw pag-usapan ang mga malulungkot na pangyayari ng sober.</p><p>Pero pinaglihi ata sa crocodile skin si short haired ate girl at hindi makaramdam, “What? Kailan pa? Ba't parang wala naman kaming nabalitaan?”</p><p>Narinig niyang bumuntong hininga si Sehun bago seryosong tumingin sa dalawang dalaga, “It's not something that I should post on social media to be gossiped by other people.”</p><p>Medyo natakot si Junmyeon para sa dalawang dalaga dahil nag-iba ang tono ng SC president nang sabihin niya iyon. 'Yun yung tono na ginagamit niya kapag may pinagsasabihan siyang student na hindi sumusunod sa protocol ng university.</p><p>Buti naman at nakaramdam ang dalawa at nagpaalam nang ma-sense ang mood ni Sehun. Pilit na ngumiti sa kanila ang SC president at tumango.</p><p>Kahit ang maliit na binata ay hindi alam kung kakausapin niya ba ang schoolmate or what. Pero nakakahiya naman na nilibre na nga siya tapos hindi niya pa kakausapin si Sehun kaya, “Okay ka lang?”</p><p>Sehun who's currently finishing his food looks at him, “Oo naman,” Medyo thankful si Junmyeon dahil nag-iba na ang mood ng matangkad na binata ng tumingin ito sa kanya. Hindi siya sigurado but he thinks it turned…soft? “Bakit mo naman natanong?”</p><p>Kinakabahan pa ang maliit na binatang magtanong kasi mukhang sensitive ang topic, “'Yung.. 'yung sa kanina kasi.. 'yung sa dalawa… si Lisa..”</p><p>Sehun laughs at his nervousness, “Ang cute mo mautal.”</p><p>Speechless ang lolo niyo kasi hindi siya handa for another compliment. Pero maghunos dili ka, Junmyeon! Kakabreak lang niyan!</p><p>“And to answer your question,” pagpapatuloy pa nito. “Yes, I'm okay. Mutual naman 'yung decision, so no hard feelings for both parts. Ayoko lang na pinag-uusapan kami ng ibang tao.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “Lalo na si Lisa.”</p><p>Nalungkot si Junmyeon sa nalaman dahil may point talaga doon si Sehun, kahit sino naman hindi gustong maging talk of the town.</p><p>Hindi na niya alam ang sasabihin kaya naman kumuha na lang siya ng isa pang chicken at nilagay iyon sa plato ng schoolmate, “Ikain mo na lang 'yan ng chickenjoy, para bida ang saya.”</p><p>Sobrang failed ng attempt niya to comfort him, kahit siya ay hindi alam ang connect ng jokes niya pero at least natawa si Sehun. “Oo na, Jollikid.” Umiiling pa ito nang sabihing,“If I knew that bringing you to Jollibee would make you talk like that, kanina pa sana kita dinala dito.”</p><p>Hindi fully gets ni Junmyeon ang ibig niyang sabihin pero namula pa rin siya at nablangko. Hindi alam ang susunod na sasabihin kaya,“Kakainin mo pa ba 'yan?” sabay turo sa peach mango pie na nasa gilid ng binata.</p><p>Napatingin naman si Sehun doon at muling napatawa, dapat na atang magpabayad ni Jummyeon ng talent fee dahil ilang beses na niyang napatawa ang matangkad na binata. “Nope, you want?” sabay abot kay Junmyeon ng kanyang precious pie.</p><p>Siyempre bilang dalagang pilipina ay agad itong hinablot ng maliit na binata. Mahirap na baka bawiin pa.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hintayin na lang ang hanging, tangayin ang salita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Pwedeng magtanong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nagtatanong ka na.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E baka bawiin mo ‘yung food kapag nagtanong ako e.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pag-iisipan ko. What’s is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In love ka ba?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Pangalawang araw pa lang nilang pumasok sa review center ay pagod na si Junmyeon. Paano ba naman kasi, sobrang init kapag nagco-commute sila dahil tanghali na. Sino ba kasing nagsabi na magandang panghapon ang i-schedule na review? Nice.</p>
<p>Nagpupunas pa siya ng pawis nang makapasok silang tatlo nila Kyungsoo at Jongin sa room. Buti na lang at maaga sila ng kaunti, makakahinga pa si Junmyeon bago sumabak sa isa nanamang bakbakan. Kahapon kasi ay nag-assessment exam sila, na tingin naman niya ay walang na-assess dahil wala siyang masagot. Na-down siya dahil parang walang pumapasok sa utak niya habang nagbabasa ng mga tanong. Well, kasalanan rin naman niya na hindi siya nag-review ng araw bago ang exam. Pero kasi gusto rin niyang ma-assess ang sarili niya kung may natatandaan ba siya, which turns out na wala pala. Mukhang kailangan niya talagang magsunog ng kilay, literally and figuratively. Wish niya lang na hindi sila magpost ng scores dahil mataas ang possibility na nasa baba ang pangalan niya.</p>
<p>“Wow naman talaga may pagkaway,” rinig niyang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya habang nakatingin ito sa harap nila. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang tinitignan ng best friend at sinalubong siya ng nakakasilaw na mukha ni Sehun, na kasalukuyang kumakaway sa may direksyon nila.</p>
<p>“Sinong kinakawayan niya?”</p>
<p>Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo habang ang boyfriend naman nito ay tinignan siya na parang hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang sinabi, “O, bakit?”</p>
<p>Umiling na lang ang magjowa sa kanya, “Hopeless case ka talaga.” Sabay irap pa sa kanya.</p>
<p>“O? Ba’t ako nanaman?” nagtanong lang naman siya ah. Pero hindi na siya sinagot ni Kyungsoo dahil nagsimula na itong maglakad papunta sa assigned seat nila. Wala na lang siyang nagawa kundi pumunta sa sariling pwesto. Ngumiti siya kay Sehun nang makasalubong niya ang tingin nito.</p>
<p>Nag-aayos siya ng gamit nang batiin siya nito, “Goodmorning.” Ayan nanaman siya, nawawala nanaman ‘yung mga mata niya ‘pag ngumingiti. Goodmorning, indeed.</p>
<p>“Goodmorning din.” Matipid na sagot niya sabay lihis ng tingin. Hindi siya makatingin sa binata dahil masyado itong nakakasilaw.</p>
<p>“Tanghali na mga maharot.” Singit ng katabi ni Sehun kaya napatingin si Junmyeon sa kanya. Masyadong crowded ang utak ni Junmyeon kahapon kaya hindi niya napansin kung sino ang katabi ng matangkad na binata. Si Baekhyun Byun pala. Totoo nga ang sinabi nila, sobrang pretty at sobrang cute nito with his porcelain skin, puppy like eyes, cute button nose and thin lips. Bonus pa na sobrang talino nito dahil tulad ni Sehun ay Cum Laude din ito. Kilala din siya sa campus dahil Editor-in-Chief siya ng kanilang university paper at consistent ang appearance sa university files. At higit sa lahat ay may borta siyang boyfriend na basketball player.</p>
<p>Hay, sana all.</p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung ano ‘yung sinabi ni Sehun sa kaibigan niya, nakatalikod kasi ito sa kanya, pero natawa ng malakas si Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Sakto namang dumating ang boyfriend nitong si Chanyeol Park. Sorry na, Lord, pero hindi maiwasang tignan siya ni Junmyeon from head to toe. Ang tangkad niya kasi, ang gwapo, ang borta, ang laki-overall kasi. Natatanaw lang siya sa malayo ni Junmyeon sa tuwing nagchi-cheer siya para sa players na naglalaro sa UAAP. His pictures don’t do justice dahil ang gwapo niya talaga.</p>
<p>Bakit ba napapalibutan ng mga magagandang nilalang si Junmyeon? Nagmumukha tuloy siyang basura.</p>
<p> “Hi, Love.” Bati nito sa boyfriend sabay halik sa noo. Inabutan niya pa ang boyfriend ng paper bag mula sa Jollibee.  Wow, naman talaga. Sana all talaga binibilhan ng Jollibee.</p>
<p>Nilihis na lang niya ang tingin sa isa pang magjowa at pilit na itinuon ang atensyon sa hand outs ng CM na binigay sa kanila kahapon.</p>
<p>“Se, ito nga pala ‘yung pinapabili mo,” hindi talaga makakatakas sa pandinig ng kahit sino ang boses ni Chanyeol dahil malakas ang speaking voice nito.  “Ba’t pala dalawa pinabili mo, hindi ka ba nagbreakfast?”</p>
<p>“Nagbreakfast, hindi para sakin ‘to.”</p>
<p>Naramdaman na lang ni Junmyeon na may kumakalabit sa kaniya kaya napalingon siya sa kanyang katabi. Napatigil siya ng makitang inaabutan siya ni Sehun ng peach mango pie, “For you.”</p>
<p>Speechless nanaman si Junmyeon, “Ha?”</p>
<p>Of course, natawa nanaman si Sehun sa dumb face niya, “Sabi ko para sa’yo. Kunin mo na.”</p>
<p>“Pero hindi ako nagpabili.”</p>
<p>“Binili ko, para sa’yo.”</p>
<p>Sehun really had the audacity to smile at him charmingly habang sinasabi iyon. MAMI, BA’T NAMAN SIYA GANYAN?</p>
<p>Hindi na alam ni Junmyeon ang sasabihin, lalo na’t nakatingin din si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa, natatawa at may nakakalokong ngiti. At masyado na niyang kilala sina Jongin at Kyungsoo para malamang nakikichismis din ang mga ito sa kahihiyan niya.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” na lang ang nasabi niya sabay tanggap ng peach mango pie. Amoy masarap, pero mas masarap ‘yung katabi niya.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Nakakainis paano ba kasi i-uncrushed ‘to? Ang gwapo niya?!</p>
<p>Thank God, sa magjowang friends ni Sehun na sabay umubo ng malakas. Nawala na sa kanya ang focus, nakakahiya talaga. Inadjust ni Junmyeon ang salamin niya kasi feeling niya nabulag siya sa ngiti ni Sehun.</p>
<p>May sinasabi sila between coughs na hindi maintindihan ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“O, may TB ba kayong dalawa?” tanong ni Sehun sa mg kaibigan niya.</p>
<p>“Pakilala.” *cough* “.. mo naman..” *cough* “..kami..” *cough*</p>
<p>Hindi masyadong naintindihan ni Junmyeon ang sinasabi nila pero napailing si Sehun sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Tumingin muli ang SC president sa kanya with that smile of his, “Si Junmyeon nga pala. Junmyeon Kim, schoolmate natin and friend ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.”</p>
<p>Nagkakilala si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun dahil sa school paper. Nang nagpasabog kasi ng kasipagan ay sinalo lahat ni Kyungsoo kaya bukod sa treasurer siya ng student Council ay naging writer din siya sa school paper.</p>
<p>Mukhang nagulat si Baekhyun sa nalaman dahil nanlaki ang mga mata nito, “Kaya pala he looks familiar.”</p>
<p>“Siya ba ‘yung..” hindi na naituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya dahil tinakpan agad ng boyfriend niya ang kanyang bibig. Medyo kinabahan tuloy si Junmyeon dahil sa sinabi niya. Kinakabahan siya sa thought na napag-usapan na siya ng grupo nila Sehun, jusko, sana talaga hindi dahil sa Red flavor ng Red Velvet. One time lang ‘yun! One time lang!</p>
<p>“Manahimik na nga kayong dalawa, andyan na ‘yung prof.” saway naman sa kanila ni Sehun na ipinagpasalamat ni Junmyeon, dahil hindi na niya kayang tanggapin ang tingin sa kanya ng mag-boyfriend. Feeling niya may alam ang mga ito tungkol sa mga kahihiyan niya. Sana talaga hindi ‘yung red flavor.</p>
<p>Tumingin na lang si Junmyeon sa kanyang harapan pero sinalubong siya ng mga mapanlokong ngiti ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.</p>
<p>Jusko, ba’t ba siya napapalibutan ng mga ganitong tao?</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw at Friday na, tapos nang i-tackle ng proctor nilang si Sir Jongdae ang 35 pages handout nito. Funny and witty si Sir Jongdae kaya hindi nakatulog si Junmyeon sa mga klase nito. The proctor knows kung kailan siya magiging strict at kung kelan magka-crack ng jokes. Maraming natutunan ang lahat sa kanila, may iba pa ngang matagal nang tinuturo sa kanila pero sa kanya lang nila na-gets. Nagbigay din siya ng ilang keypoints na madalas lumalabas sa board exam. All in all, masaya ang klase kaso nga lang exam na sila sa Monday, 150 items test. Mahabaging Lord.</p>
<p>Nag-aayos na sila ng gamit nang i-announce sa kanila na pwede na nilang makuha ang test results nila sa assessment exam. Kaya naman hindi magkamayaw sa pagtibok ang puso niya dahil sa kaba.</p>
<p>“Jun, tara na!” tawag sa kanya ni Kyungsoo nang makitang tulala pa siya sa pag-aayos ng gamit. Binilisan na lang niya ang kilos sabay paalam sa kanyang katabi at sa mga kasama nito.</p>
<p>Expected naman na ni Junmyeon ang score niya pero that doesn’t make it hurt any less nang makita niyang 120/300 ang score niya. Hindi man lang kumalahati, hindi man lang sumabit, bagsak talaga.</p>
<p>“Yes, By! Pumasa ako! Sabit na sabit.” Wika ni Jongin sa kanyang nobyo nang makita ang score nitong 151. Buti pa siya.</p>
<p>“Para kang tanga,” natatawang wika ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya. “Assessment pa lang naman ‘yan, feeling mo boards na ‘yan.”</p>
<p>‘Yun na nga e, assessment pa lang ganito na ang score ni Junmyeon, paano pa kaya ‘pag sa boards na?</p>
<p>“Eto naman si By, i-congrats mo na lang ako, wag mo na akong kontrahin.”</p>
<p>“E ‘di congrats.”</p>
<p>“Asan na ‘yung kiss ko.”</p>
<p>“Manahimik ka nga.” Sabay tulak sa nakanguso niyang boyfriend. Nag-pout naman ang damulag kaya agad siyang inalo, “Mamaya na lang.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Huy, Jun! Okay ka lang?” nagulat si Junmyeon na napunta na pala sa kanya ang usapan dahil antagal niyang napatulala at nag-iisip. “May problema ba?”</p>
<p>Agad naman siyang umiling, “Wala.”</p>
<p>“Meron e, ano nga ‘yun?” pamimilit ng kanyang best friend, pati si Jongin ay nakatingin na rin sa kanya.</p>
<p>Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon, “Bagsak ako.” Sabay pakita ng test results niya sa dalawa. Agad namang naging apologetic ang mukha ng mag-nobyo nang makita ang papel niya.  Feeling nila they’re being insensitive na mag-celebrate ng pasadong score samantalang ‘yung friend nila ay hindi pumasa at malungkot.</p>
<p>“Hala, Junmyeon, huwag ka ng malungkot!” kahit ang pag-aalo ni Jongin Kim ay pangbata pa rin. “Sabi nga ni By kanina, assessment pa lang naman ‘yan, hindi pa boards.”</p>
<p>“Oo nga. Tsaka mag-aral na lang tayo sa dorm, tuturuan na lang kita if you want.” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Junmyeon is very thankful kay Lord at nakilala niya ang dalawa, sobrang caring at patient ng magnobyo sa kaniya. Kahit nga ang babe time ng dalawa ay naiistorbo niya kapag may hindi siya naintindihan sa mga subjects nila, pero never nagreklamo ang dalawa sa kanya. Kaya mas lalo siyang nagi-guilty.</p>
<p>He knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t let it go kahit tumanggi siya kaya he tried his best to sport a happy smile sa kanila, “Tara na. Inaantok na ko.”</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Pang-guiness book of records ang paggising ni Junmyeon nang dumating ang sabado ng umaga. Ngayon lang siya nagising ng 5 a.m. ng umaga ng walang pasok at nakabihis na by 6 am. Record-breaking talaga pero kailangan niya ito para sa future niya. To get those freaking 3 letters after his name, ibi-break niya ang lazy routine niya.</p>
<p>“O, saan ka pupunta?” hindi niya ineexpect na madatnan si Kyungsoo na nagluluto ng breakfast sa kusina nila ngayong araw. “Akala ko magri-review tayo?”</p>
<p>“Ahm. Doon na lang ako sa library ng university. Hindi ako masyadong makapag-focus dito e. Natutukso akong manuod ng Arrow at mag-twitter.” Well, that is partly true, another part of him ay ayaw ng maistorbo si Kyungsoo sa mga failed study habits niya. Alam niyang nahihirapan din ang best friend sa pag-aaral, although mabilis maka-pick up si Kyungsoo sa mga lessons ay bumabagal ang pacing niya sa pag-aaral dahil tinuturuan niya pa si Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Ganun ba? E ‘di mag-almusal ka muna bago umalis.” Pag-aya nito sabay lagay ng sunny side up sa lamesa katabi ng corn beef.</p>
<p>Hindi naman marunong tumanggi si Junmyeon sa pagkain kaya umupo agad siya hapagkainan.</p>
<p>Habang kumakain sila ay hindi pa rin maalis ang bakas ng pag-aalala sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, sobrang mother hen talaga, “Sure ka bang mag-aaral ka sa lib? Gusto mo samahan na lang kita?”</p>
<p>“Kwags ano ka ba, mag-aaral lang ako, hindi makikipagbakbakan,” Parang walang pinagkaiba. “Kaya ko na ‘yun, makakapag-concentrate ako ‘pag tahimik. Promise.”</p>
<p>Napabuntong hininga na lang ang kanyang best friend, “Sige, pero tawagan mo ko ‘pag gusto mo nang mag-call-a-friend.”</p>
<p>Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa binata, “Oo na.”</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Isa sa mga rason kung bakit na-delay ang pag-enroll ni Junmyeon sa review class ay dahil takot pa siya. Malakas ang pakiramdam niyang hindi pa siya handa para sa board exam at sa disappointment kung sakaling hindi siya papasa. Bukod sa hindi niya ma-imagine ang kahihiyan ay mas natatakot siyang bumagsak habang ang mga kaibigan niya, ang mga tao sa paligid niya, ay pumasa.</p>
<p>Natatakot siyang mapag-iwanan.</p>
<p>Kaya ngayon ay nagsisisi na siya kung bakit niya ba itinuloy pa ito kung simula pa lang ay may doubts na siya. Ngayon pang nandito na siya, wala nang takas.</p>
<p>Pasado 8 am ay nasa library na ang maliit na binata. Isa siya sa mga unang nakapasok kaya nakahanap siya ng magandang pwesto, isang lamesa for 4 persons pero siya lang at ang mga gamit niya ang nandoon.</p>
<p>Sinubukan naman niya, nag-umpisa na nga siyang mag-aral pero wala talaga e. Walang pumapasok sa utak niya kundi ang mga insecurities and doubts niya. Hindi matanggal-tanggal sa isipan niya ‘yung mga possible worst case scenario ‘pag hindi siya pumasa.</p>
<p>Pinipilit naman niya e. Pinipilit niyang mag-focus, kaso wala e. Natatalo siya ng mga worries niya. He feels like crying pero nakakahiya namang umiyak dito sa library kaya ipinatong nalang niya ang noo sa mesa at pumikit.</p>
<p> <em>Jumyeon, keep yourself together, wala ka ng time umiyak. 3 months na lang board exam na..</em></p>
<p>“Myeon?” tawag sa kanya ng pamilyar na boses. Matagal niyang hinintay na tawagin siya ng boses na iyon pero bakit ngayon pa?</p>
<p>Jusko, Lord. Bakit ngayon pa siya makikita ni Sehun? Kung kailan malapit na siyang mag-breakdown?</p>
<p>Junmyeon tries to collect himself bago iangat ang ulo para batiin ang taong tumawag sa kanya. And of course, tama siya. “Hi.” Matipid niyang sagot sabay ayos ng gamit sa lamesa, nakakalat kasi ang mga papel at sandamakmak na highlighters niya.</p>
<p>“Okay ka lang ba?” Umupo ang matangkad binata sa tapat ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Okay lang naman.” Mukha siguro siyang zombie sa itsura niya kung napansin agad iyon ni Sehun. “Medyo nahihirapan lang mag-aral.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you,” agad na offer nito habang nilalapag ang bag sa mesa. “Saan ka ba nalilito?”</p>
<p>“Nako, ‘wag na!” As much as Junmyeon badly needs help ay ayaw niyang mamerwisyo ng ibang tao. Si Kyungsoo nga iniwan niya sa dorm, pero nandito naman sa library si Sehun Oh. “For sure, mag-aaral ka rin kaya ka nandito sa lib, baka makaistorbo pa ko.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I want to help. Besides, makaka-aral din naman ako kasi narereview ko ‘yung mga concepts habang tinuturuan kita.” Katwiran pa niya with his kind smile.</p>
<p>Alam ni Junmyeon na wala siyang oras para lumandi pero ang lakas lang talaga makapagpa-fall ng mga ganyang galawan ni Sehun Oh. 'Yung ganyan siya kagwapo sa simpleng black shirt at maong fitted jeans, tapos ang bango niya pa, tapos magvo-volunteer pang turuan ka? Paano naman makakamove-on si Junmyeon niyan?</p>
<p>“So, anong concept ang hindi mo maintindihan?” Sige, Sehun Oh, ngiti pa. Nako naman talaga.</p>
<p>“'Yung ibang kidney disorders. Di ko na magets, ang bilis kasi nung pick-up nung iba kaya di ko masundan nung tinuturo ni Sir Jongdae, um-oo na lang ako. Nakakahiya naman e.” Nahihiya niyang sabi. Kasi naman kailangan ni Junmyeon ng time para i-absorb ang new info at maisulat sa handouts niya bago siya makapag-focus sa susunod na topic. One at a time, hindi niya kayang magmulti-task.</p>
<p>Sehun's tone turned serious, “It's okay lang naman kung ipapaulit mo. Karapatan mo naman 'yun dahil nagbabayad ka.”</p>
<p>“E kahit na, andaming fast learners sa batch natin, e medyo slow kasi ako kaya hindi ko nage-gets agad. Nakakahiya namang magpaulit kay Sir Jongdae, sabihin pa niya hindi ako nakikinig.”</p>
<p>Iniwan ni Sehun ang handouts niya sa mesa at humarap kay Junmyeon. Hindi makatingin ang maliit na binata sa kausap kasi ang lalim ng titig sa kanya ni Sehun. Parang tinitignan nito pati ang kaluluwa niya. “Who cares kung fast learners sila? Kanya-kanya namang pace 'yan. Kanya-kanyang study habits. At the end of the day, pare-parehas naman tayong grumaduate at pare-parehas din tayong papasa sa boards.”</p>
<p>“You follow what's effective for you and that's okay. Kung diyan ka papasa e. Don't look down on yourself, Myeon. Wala sa bilis at bagal 'yan. Nasa diskarte at pagpupursigi.”</p>
<p>Parang mas lalong gustong maiyak ni Junmyeon dahil sa sinabi ng SC president. Para kasing kuhang kuha niya yung concern ni Junmyeon kahit hindi niya sinasabi. Parang maiiyak siya kasi oo may punto si Sehun, at oo, may nakakaintindi sa insecurities niya.</p>
<p>Mukha siguro siyang paiyak na dahil biglang nag-panic ang mukha ng matangkad na binata, “Hey, iiyak ka ba?” sabay akma pang kukunin ang panyo sa bulsa na siya namang mabilis na tinapik ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Hindi! Pero ikaw kasi pinapaiyak mo ko!”</p>
<p>Tinawanan lang siya ng schoolmate, “Basta, Myeon. Huwag na huwag mong ide-degrade ang sarili mo just because you think hindi ka makasabay.” Inayos pa nito ang bangs ni Junmyeon na nagkagulo sabay sabing,“Maniwala ka sa sarili mong kaya mo 'to. Kahit gaano pa kabagal, kaya mo 'to. Kaya natin 'to.”</p>
<p>“Natin?”</p>
<p>“Siyempre kasama ako, gusto ko rin pumasa no.”</p>
<p>At sa unang pagkakataon sa araw na iyon ay nakangiti rin ng maluwag si Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Oo na, papasa tayo.”</p>
<p>“Dapat with conviction. Papasa tayo!”</p>
<p>“Papasa tayo!”</p>
<p>“Shh!” suway sa kanila ng ibang estudyante sa library na nag-aaral din. Oops, nakalimutan nilang nasa library pala sila. The librarian gives them a stinky eye as a warning, agad naman silang nag-sorry sa kanya.</p>
<p>Natatawa pa rin sila sa kahihiyan nila pero aral muna, “So, saang part ka nalilito?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must be a day full of breaking records para kay Junmyeon dahil hindi niya inakalang nakatagal siyang mag-aral for 3 straight hours ng walang distractions. Walang pagkain, walang series, walang social media. Aral lang talaga.</p>
<p>Sobrang helpful talaga ni Sehun dahil tinutulungan niyang mag-focus ang binata sa pag-aaral. Napagkasunduan kasing mag-aaral muna ng mag-isa si Junmyeon at kapag may hindi siya na-gets na topic ay pwede siyang magtanong kay Sehun. Every other chapter na matatapos niya ay tinutulungan siya ng binatang mag-recall by asking questions from that chapter. That way nakakareview silang dalawa.</p>
<p>Pero kahit anong pilit ni Junmyeon na huwag makaidlip ay napapapikit talaga siya sa isang topic. Tinignan niya ang cellphone niya at nalamang 1 pm na pala. Siyesta time na niya dapat.</p>
<p>But no, hindi padadaig si Junmyeon, changed man na siya at pag-aaral muna ang uunahin.</p>
<p>“Gutom ka na ba?” narinig niyang tanong ng schoolmate na nasa dulo na ng inii-scan nitong libro. Iba talaga 'pag gifted, scan scan na lang.</p>
<p>“Medyo pero mamaya na lang. Tapusin ko muna 'to.”</p>
<p>Sa totoo lang ay natatakot kasi siyang mawala sa momentum ng pag-aaral niya. Nakapag-focus na siya kanina e. Baka pahirapan nanaman 'pag huminto siya.</p>
<p>“You need to take a break. Pag pahingahin mo naman 'yang utak mo, nagugutom din yan.” Hindi pa sumasang-ayon si Junmyeon pero nagliligpit na ito ng gamit. Ganun siguro kabilis mabasa si Junmyeon na hindi siya tumatanggi sa pagkain.</p>
<p>“Okay, sabi mo e.” Sundin na lang natin ang genius, malay niya baka mabasbasan siya katalinuhan. AMEN. At isa pa ay gutom na gutom na talaga siya.</p>
<p>Naglalakad sila palabas ng library nang may mapansin si Junmyeon. Transparent mirrors ang walls ng library kaya nakikita kung sino ang mga nasa labas at nasa loob. Kaya naman kitang-kita ang figure ng volleyball athlete na si Lisa sa labas ng library, nakatingin sa direksyon nila. Or to be more specific, sa katabi niya.</p>
<p>Wala ang natural na confident aura nito at napalitan ng nag-aalinlangan niyang ekspresyon. Nakikita ni Junmyeon na gusto niyang lumapit at kausapin si Sehun pero at the same time hindi niya alam kung paano.</p>
<p>Binalik ni Junmyeon ang atensyon niya sa katabi na may sinasabi sa kanyang hindi na niya ma-gets. Oblivious pa rin ito sa ex-girlfriend niyang nag-aabang na mapansin sa labas ng library.</p>
<p>Nang makalabas sila ng lib ay napabuntong-hininga na lang si Junmyeon, mukhang walang tulog at problemado ang mukha ng dalagang hanggang ngayon ay nakatingin pa rin sa ex-boyfriend niya. Parang walang balak talagang lumapit kahit gustong-gusto niya. Kaya Junmyeon took the liberty na lang to help her, “Sehun.” tawag niya sa ka-schoolmate na nahinto naman sa kalagitnaan ng pagsasalita.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Si ano...” Jusko, paano ba niya sasabihin? “Si Lisa.. iniintay ka ata.” sabay turo sa direksyon ng dalaga.</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun sa narinig sabay lingon sa likod niya. Napansin ni Junmyeon na napatigil ito nang makita ang ex, either dahil sa itsura nito or sa fact na hinihintay siya nito, ay hindi niya alam.</p>
<p>Lumingon ulit sa kanya si Sehun, “Wait lang ah. Kausapin ko lang saglit. Dito ka lang.”</p>
<p>Tumango at ngumiti lang si Junmyeon dahil hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin. Tumalikod na lang siya para bigyan ng privacy ang dalawa. Nagbusy-busyhan na lang siya sa pagtingin sa paligid para hindi maisip 'yung kirot na naramdaman niya nang talikuran siya ni Sehun para lumapit sa ex nito.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, Junmyeon. Don't even cross that line. </em>
</p>
<p>Lumingon ulit siya nang may kumalabit sa kanya, si Sehun, mukhang apologetic ang mukha nito, “Ahm. Junmyeon, sorry hindi ako makakasabay sa'yo mag-lunch. Okay lang ba mauna ka na? May aayusin lang kami ni Lisa.”</p>
<p>Ngumiti naman pabalik sa kanya ang maliit na binata, “Oo naman, no prob. E ikaw? Hindi ka ba magpapabili?”</p>
<p>“Okay lang ba?”</p>
<p>“Oo naman. Ano bang gusto mo?”</p>
<p>“Kung ano na lang rin 'yung sa'yo.”</p>
<p>Hindi na siya nakipagtalo dahil mukhang nagmamadali ang matangkad na binata, he doesn't want to keep her waiting, “Okay, ikaw bahala. Sige na. See you later na lang.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! You're the best.”</p>
<p>Hindi na hinintay ni Junmyeon na makaalis ang matangkad na binata at inunahan na lang niya ito. Hindi na siya lumingon dahil mahirap na, baka may makita siyang hindi niya magustuhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakabalik si Junmyeon sa library ng mga alas-dos. Pumwesto siya sa isang separate na room sa lib na pwedeng kumain, nilapag sa mesa ang pagkain na binili niya bago nagsimulang mag-aral ulit.</p>
<p>Pero tapos na siya sa isang topic ay hindi pa rin dumadating si Sehun. Nagpapawis na ang binili niyang drinks at lumalamig na 'yung burger champ. Dadating pa kaya siya?</p>
<p>At parang as if on cue ay biglang bumukas ang pinto, revealing Sehun Oh, still in his black shirt at maong fitted jeans with matching pawis pa. Mukhang tumakbo pa ito papuntang lib. “Sorry natagalan.”</p>
<p>“Okay lang. Pero 'yung pagkain mo lumamig na,” sagot naman ng maliit na binata sabay abot ng paper bag ng Jollibee na may lamang burger champ, large fries at peach mango pie.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Magkano nga pala?”</p>
<p>“Huwag na. Bayad ko na 'yan sa nilibre mo sa kin nung enrollment tsaka sa pagtuturo mo.”</p>
<p>“Myeon, hindi ako nagpapabayad sa pagtuturo ko. Kung ganun din lang naman e di marami nang may utang sa kin.”</p>
<p>Natawa si Junmyeon kasi very true, “Ah basta. Kainin mo na lang.”</p>
<p>Hindi na nakaapela si Sehun dahil agad binago ng maliit na binata ang topic, “Oo nga pala, tapos ko na 'yung fecalysis.”</p>
<p>“Really? Sige nga, tatanungin kita.”</p>
<p>“Sa harap talaga ng pagkain? Magtatanong ka sa akin about jebs?” natatawang sagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“It's okay, hindi naman ako maselan.” paliwanag naman nito sabay kagat pa ng burger. “What is used for early detection of colorectal cancer?”</p>
<p>Sus, easy. “Occult Blood!”</p>
<p>“Anong old name?”</p>
<p>“Guiac’s test!”</p>
<p>Napangiti naman si Sehun sa sagot niya, parang proud na tatay. Yes, Daddy. “Very good at dahil diyan may reward ka.”</p>
<p>Siyempre na-excite ang lolo mo, “Talaga? Saan?”</p>
<p>Dumampot si Sehun ng fries sabay sabing,“Say ah!”</p>
<p>Pinagpawisan ng malagkit si Junmyeon kahit centralized ang aircon ng buong library dahil sa mga kalokohan ni Sehun. “Ha? Ako na na lang.” nahihiya niyang sabi at aagawin sana ang fries sa kamay ng matangkad na binata pero hindi ito nagparaya.</p>
<p>“Ayoko, ako nga ang magsusubo.”</p>
<p>JUSKO LORD, ILAYO MO AKO SA TUKSO. SIYA DAW ANG MAGSUSUBO, MAMI!</p>
<p>“Dali na, nangangawit na ko o.” mapanloko pa ang ngiti nito habang kinukulit si Junmyeon. Kainis, palibhasa alam niyang gwapo siya.</p>
<p>Walang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi magpasubo na lang. PARANG HINDI ATA TAMA 'YUN SA PANDINIG.</p>
<p>Ramdam niya ang pamumula ng mukha niya at hindi nakakatulong 'yung ngiting mapang-asar ni Sehun sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Next question na nga!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na-enjoy ni Sehun ang pangto-torture sa kanya at itinuloy ang kanyang kalokohan hanggang sa 4th chapter ng reviewer. Nagtanungan sila at sinusubuan siya ni Sehun ng fries tuwing tatama siya, umabot iyon hanggang mag-5 ng hapon. Pasara na ang library kaya naman nagligpit na sila ng gamit at tuwang-tuwa si Junmyeon dahil natapos niyang aralin ang kalahati ng handouts. Ngayon lang natupad ang mga plano niya sa pag-aaral. Another first.</p>
<p>“Salamat ulit, Sehun ah. Nakalahati ko 'yung reviewer! Ang galing!”</p>
<p>“Wala 'yun. Sundan mo lang 'yung pace mo kanina at matatapos mo rin 'yun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you pa rin! Kung hindi dahil sa'yo baka wala pa ko sa 1/4 ng handouts.”</p>
<p>Napangiti si Sehun sa kanyang sinabi, “So, that means kailangan mo pa rin ako dito bukas?”</p>
<p>Kinabahan si Junmyeon sa narinig, is Sehun just challenging him or what? “Siguro.. pero kung may pupuntahan ka or busy ka, okay lang kahit hindi.” Baka may lakad sila ni Lisa bukas, nakakahiya naman.</p>
<p>Mabilis kumilos si Sehun at hindi na siya nakapalag ng kurutin nito ang pisngi niya, “Ang cute mo talaga.” Ayan nanaman po tayo sa cute cute na 'yan. “I'll be here tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hindi naman napigilan ni Junmyeon ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi. #JUNMYEON2ndWin</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>10 pm na nang nakauwi si Junmyeon ng sumunod na araw. Maaga naman siyang nagstart mag-aral sa library, 7 am pa nga lang nandoon na siya dahil gusto sana nyang maaga makauwi para makapagpahinga. Tumupad pa nga sa usapan si Sehun at pasado 9 am ito nakarating sa library. Hindi naman kasi niya ineexpect na mas mahihirapan siyang aralin ang other body fluids kaysa sa urinalysis kaya medyo natagalan siya. Nagsara na ang library ay hindi pa rin tapos si Junmyeon sa serous fluids kaya inaya siya ni Sehun na sa malapit na coffee shop na lang sila mag-aral. Wala namang choice si Junmyeon kaya pumayag na rin siya at doon na rin sila nag-dinner. Sobrang nahihiya na nga ang maliit na binata sa kanyang schoolmate dahil kahit tapos na itong mag-scan ng mga reviewer niya ay inuulit na lang niya ang pagbabasa para hindi madaliin ni Junmyeon ang pag-aaral niya, napapansin iyon ng maliit na binata pero siyempre silent lang siya at pinagbuti ang pag-aaral.</p>
<p>Sobrang drained ng utak niya na hindi na siya nakapagpaalam kay Sehun ng maayos, nag-alok pa nga ito na ihahatid siya pero tinanggihan na lang niya kasi nahihiya na talaga siya.</p>
<p>Hinihila na nga lang ata niya ang mga paa niya paakyat ng room nilang magbest friend, laking ginhawa niya nang matanaw na ang pinto. Excited niyang binuksan ito pero hindi siya handa sa isang Kyungsoo na muntik na siyang talunan.</p>
<p>“Hoy, bakla!”</p>
<p>“Ay! Kwago!” Sigaw niya dahil sa sobrang gulat. Napahawak pa siya sa kanyang dibdib,  “ANO BA NAMAN KYUNGSOO! BA’T KA BA NANGGUGULAT?!”</p>
<p>“Ikaw ang nanggugulat!” sagot naman nito sa kanya. Sinara muna nito ang pinto sabay hila sa kanya sa may kusina. Hindi pa rin nawawala ang excitement sa mukha nito at natatakot na si Junmyeon. “Kaya pala hindi ka nag-aaral dito dahil may study date ka!”</p>
<p>Ha? Paano niya nalaman?! Pero hindi naman study date ‘yun. Study lang, walang date kahit wish pa ni Junmyeon na ganun ang mangyari.</p>
<p>Pero baka hinuhuli lang siya ni Kyungsoo kaya magmamaang-maangan muna siya, “Saan mo naman nakuha ‘yan?”</p>
<p>Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo na parang nanunubok pa sabay pakita ng kanyang cellphone sa best friend. Unang nakita ni Junmyeon ay natutulog na lalaki. Hindi naman kita ang mukha nito dahil buhok lang ang nakaharap sa camera, nakapatong ang ulo ng lalaki sa braso nito na nakastretch sa isang mahabang mesa. Nakakalat ang handouts sa table kasama ng mga highlighters at ballpen. Pamilyar ang background nitong mga shelves ng libro. “O, ano ‘yan?”, sabi niya after tignan ang picture. Wala na siyang lakas para makipag-pinoy henyo pa kay Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Na-frustrate naman sa kanya ang best friend dahil umakma itong hahampasin siya sa sobrang inis, “Tignan mo kasi kung sinong nagpost.”</p>
<p>Inayos ni Junmyeon ang salamin at muling tinignan ang screen ng phone ng kaibigan at nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makitang si Sehun Oh ito. May caption pa itong, ‘studying with this sleepy Jollikid’.</p>
<p>Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya at nag-malfunction na ng tuluyan ang utak niya. Maghapon silang magkasama ni Sehun at walang duda na siya iyon. Muli niyang tinignan ang picture at napansing parehas ng suot ng lalaki sa photo ang suot niya ngayon. Mukhang kinuhanan siya ng litrato ng binata noong nag 10 minute power nap siya.</p>
<p>“Hindi ako ‘yan,” hindi niya alam kung bakit nagde-deny pa siya kay Kyungsoo kahit alam naman niyang huling-huli na siya sa pamumula pa lang ng mukha niya. “Hindi ako ‘yan.” Ulit niya pa for clarification.</p>
<p>“Ulul. Sa akin ka pa magsisinungaling?” Namura pa tuloy siya,”Bata pa lang tayo kilala na kita kaya kabisado ko na itsura ng bunbunan mo.”</p>
<p>Nagulat siya kasi talaga ba? Kabisado ni Kyungsoo ang itsura ng bumbunan niya?</p>
<p>Mas lalong na-frustrate ang best friend niya sa expression niya kaya tinuloy na nito ang hampas sa kanyang braso. Para siyang nakuryente sa sakit.</p>
<p>“Sira! Siyempre jinojoke lang kita, naniwala ka naman!” bulyaw nito sa kanya. “Ikaw lang kasi kilala kong may ganyang kadaming highlighters. Na-confirm ko nung makita kong nakasulat ‘yung pangalan mo sa isang reviewer.” Pinakita niya pa ang zoom-in version ng picture at ayun nga isang big fat JUNMYEON KIM ang nakalagay sa isa sa mga handouts na nakakalat sa mesa.</p>
<p>Wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi umamin, huli na siya e, “Oo na. Ako ‘yan.” Siyempre ngumiti ng nakakaloko ang best friend niya sa kanya, inirapan na lang niya ito, “Pero hindi ‘yun study date. Study lang kasi nag-aral lang naman kami, tinuturuan niya ako sa mga concepts na hindi ko alam. ‘Yun lang.”</p>
<p>Pinili niyang huwag na lang sabihin ‘yung subuan ng fries part dahil hindi matatapos ang pang-aasar sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ‘pag sinabi niya iyon.</p>
<p>“E ‘di study date nga, tanga.”</p>
<p>“Hindi nga kasi.”</p>
<p>“Alam mo ikaw, hindi kita ma-gets. Ito na nga o, nilalandi ka na, ikaw naman ‘tong umaatras ngayon.”</p>
<p>Pinilit niyang i-tune out sa utak niya ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi niya ko nilalandi, Soo. Tinuturuan niya lang ako. At hindi ‘yun date dahil binalikan niya ‘yung ex niya.”</p>
<p>Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa narinig, “Ha? Sila na ulit ni Lisa?”</p>
<p>“Hindi ko alam. Ewan. Siguro.” Actually, hinala niya lang talaga, ano pa ba ang pag-uusapan ng dalawang mag-ex? “Nag-aabang kasi sa labas ng library si Lisa, halata namang gusto niyang makausap si Sehun dahil nakatitig siya pero hindi siya lumalapit. Kaya tinuro ko na siya kay Sehun, tapos ‘yun, nag-usap sila at pinauna na niya akong kumain ng lunch kasi may pag-uusapan lang daw sila.”</p>
<p>“E bakit mo kasi tinuro? Hindi na nga niya napansin e, chance mo na ‘yun. Tanga ka rin talaga e noh.”</p>
<p>Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Junmyeon, “E paano kung emergency pala? Tapos si Sehun lang makakatulong sa kanya?”</p>
<p>“1.5 million ang followers niya sa Instagram, imposibleng si Sehun lang ang makakatulong sa kanya.”</p>
<p>Hindi na lang nagsalita si Junmyeon kasi hindi na niya alam ang isasagot doon dahil may point nanaman ang best friend niya.</p>
<p>“Alam mo ikaw!” nanggigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, “Tatlong taon mo ng binuburo ‘yung feelings mo kay Sehun tapos ngayong may chance ka na, tinutulak mo naman siya pabalik sa ex niya. Masokista ka ba?”</p>
<p>Siguro nga, siguro nga masokista siya. Siguro nga tama si Kyungsoo na tanga siya. E anong magagawa niya? Nakakaawa ‘yung itsura ni Lisa sa labas ng library, mukhang kailangan na kailangan niya talaga ng ex-boyfriend. Tsaka sino ba siya? Sino ba siya para ipagdamot si Sehun?</p>
<p>“Pero aminin mo, nagselos ka no?” tanong ni Kyungsoo matapos ang mahabang katahimikan.</p>
<p>Noong makaramdam siya ng kirot sa kanyang dibdib ay iyon ang unang pumasok sa utak niya, pero, “Hindi, wala naman akong karapatan. Schoolmate lang ako.”</p>
<p>Masyado ng drained ang utak niya dahil sa pag-aaral, mas lalo pang natutuyot ang kaluluwa niya dahil sa usapang feelings. Ipinatong na lang niya ang ulo sa lamesa.</p>
<p>“Nainggit siguro pero hindi nagselos,” pagpapatuloy niya. “Nainggit ako kay Lisa, sana ako rin may isang taong isang tingin ko lang, isang tawag, kakalimutan ang lahat ng plano at pupunta sa akin. Parang si Jongin pagdating sa’yo, si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>“Ano ba Jun, ang drama mo naman e.” hindi na napigilang magreklamo ni Kyungsoo pero inalo pa rin niya ang kaibigan. Medyo gumaan ang loob ni Junmyeon habang tina-tap ng kanyang best friend ang likod niya.</p>
<p>Masyado na atang pagod ang utak niya at nawawalan siya ng brain to mouth filter, “Actually, mukhang si Sehun ‘yung type na hindi agad nakakamove-on sa isang relationship. ‘Yung type na binabalik-balikan ‘yung ex kasi ‘yun yung nakasanayan niya. Sobrang loyal pa rin kahit hindi na sila.”</p>
<p>Hindi niya naririnig na nagsasalita si Kyungsoo pero nararamdaman pa rin niya ang paghagod nito sa kanyang likuran kaya itinuloy na lang niya, “Kaya ‘wag mo na ko asarin dun. Hohopia lang ako sa kanya. Mag-aaral na lang ako for boards, may future ako dito.”</p>
<p>Narinig niya ang buntong hininga ng kaibigan, “Oo na. Huwag ka ng magdrama, ang cringe na e.”</p>
<p>Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa reaksyon ng kanyang best friend. Panira ng moment.</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Junmyeon sa study session nila ni Sehun dahil mas confident niyang nasagot ang mga tanong sa exam nila noong lunes. Pero hindi naman niya inaasahan na ganito ang mangyayari.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon Kim!” nagulat ang tinawag na binata sa lakas ng boses ng kanyang best friend na nasa loob ng office para picturan ang schedule nila for next week. Naguluhan si Junmyeon kasi sinabihan siyang maghintay na lang sa labas tapos ngayon pinapapasok siya sa loob? Minsan talaga hindi niya maintindihan si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“Bakit?” tanong niya sa magkasintahang nakatingin sa nakapaskil na papel sa may dingding. Gulat na gulat ang mga itsura nila na tila hindi makapaniwala sa nakita. Sinundan naman niya ang tingin ng dalawa at parang gusto na ata niyang magpa-adjust ng salamin dahil sa nakita.</p>
<p>“So, may pinuntahan naman pala talaga ang study date mo.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Pero wala na siyang maisip na comeback dahil na-blangko ang utak niya. Ikaw ba naman makita ang pangalan mo sa top 10 highest scores sa CM exam, hindi ka ba maba-blangko?</p>
<p>Alam naman ni Junmyeon na may pinuntahan ang pagre-review niya kasama si Sehun, marami siyang concepts at study habits na natutunan. Pero hindi niya inaasahan na maging ganito kalayo ang pupuntahan nito.</p>
<p>“Kwags, totoo ba?” hindi niya makapaniwalang tanong sa best friend.</p>
<p>“Oo nga, gaga! I’m so proud of you!” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap pa sa kanya.</p>
<p>Naputol ang dramatic celebration nila nang may nagsalita sa kanilang likuran, “O, bakit may yakapang nagaganap?”</p>
<p>Sabay-sabay naman nilang nilingon ang grupo nila Sehun na kakapasok lang sa office. Hindi na napansin ni Junmyeon ang nagsalitang si Baekhyun dahil agad siyang lumapit kay Sehun na nasa likuran nito. Proud niyang itinuro ang papel na nakapaskil sa dingding, “Sehun! Pang sampu ako sa highest score! Thank you talaga!”</p>
<p>Napatingin naman doon ang binata at unti-unting umusbong ang proud smile sa mga labi nito, “Told you. Ikaw lang naman hindi naniniwala sa sarili mo e.”</p>
<p>“Oo na nga e.” Sobrang thankful talaga niya dahil nakita siya ni Sehun ng araw na iyon sa library. “Thank you sa pagtuturo.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
<p>“Buti pa si Junmyeon, pumasa.” reklamo ni Jongin sabay pout pa, “By naman kasi e, turuan mo na kasi ako.”</p>
<p>“Hello, hindi rin kaya ako pumasa, pare-parehas lang tayo no.” sagot naman ng kanyang kasintahan.</p>
<p>“Me, too.” Ang laki-laking tao ni Chanyeol pero nagawa niya pa rin niyang isandal ang ulo sa balikat ng kanyang maliit na boyfriend. Para siyang asong sumisiksik sa leeg ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ako maka-review ‘pag kasama ko si Baek e.”   </p>
<p>“Paano anatomy ang inaaral niyo.” Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung paano nagkakilala si Jongin at Chanyeol pero they look close, base sa batuhan ng green jokes nila ngayon. Hay nako naman talaga.</p>
<p>“At least I’m getting it. E ikaw ba?” tanong naman niya pabalik kay Jongin with a smug look at his face.</p>
<p>TALAGA BANG MAG-UUSAP SILA NG SEXLIFE NGAYON?!</p>
<p>“Of course,” sobrang proud pa talaga ng mukha ni Jongin Kim, na sinamahan pa niya ng kindat kay Kyungsoo. MALALANDE.</p>
<p> “E ikaw ba?” sabay tingin sa matangkad na binatang katabi ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Nagulat naman ang tahimik na si Sehun sa ibinatong tanong sa kanya, first time nitong hindi nakasagot agad sa isang tanong. Napansin pa ni Junmyeon na namumula ang mga tenga nito. Hala, ang cute niya!</p>
<p>“Shut up. Puro kayo kalokohan.” Suway niya sa mga kaibigan. Medyo na-disappoint si Junmyeon dahil hindi niya nalaman ang sagot sa tanong. TEKA, BA’T SIYA NA-DISAPPOINT?!            </p>
<p>“Ano ba ‘yan, KJ.” Pang-aasar naman ni Jongin sa kanya. “Kung ayaw mo sagutin, turuan mo na lang din kami.”</p>
<p>“Oo nga, isama mo naman kami sa study dates niyo. Okay lang ba, Jun?” Tumaas baba pa ang makakapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo nang sabihin niya iyon. Nilakihan siya ng mata ni Junmyeon because his friend really had to emphasize the ‘date’ word.</p>
<p>“Please Junmyeon, hindi talaga kami maka-focus ni Chanyeol ‘pag kaming dalawa lang.” paki-usap pa ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman kailangan nito ng tutoring dahil pangalawa siya sa pinakamataas ang scores sa exam, Chanyeol must’ve really needed it kung pati ang boyfriend niya ay humihingi na rin ng tulong.</p>
<p>“Okay lang naman siguro, wala namang problema.” Kinakailangan nilang magtulungan ngayon, para pare-parehas silang pumasa. Isa pa, mas maraming utak, mas maraming tanong na maiisip, at mas maraming concepts ang makaklaro. “’Di ba, Sehun?”</p>
<p>Lumingon siya sa katabi at nagulat na nakatingin na rin pala sa kanya ang matangkad na binata. Blangko ang expression nito kaya hindi mabasa ni Junmyeon ang utak niya. Nakatingin lang siya kay Junmyeon at hindi alam ng maliit na binata kung magsasalita ba siya or what. Natahimik tuloy silang lahat.</p>
<p>“Mukhang ayaw ata si Sehun.” Komento naman ni Chanyeol. Lumagpas sa tenga ni Junmyeon ang pang-aasar sa tono nito dahil busy siyang mag-alala kasi, Hala? Totoo ba? Kaya blangko ang mukha ni Sehun dahil ayaw niya?</p>
<p>“Talaga ba?” Nag-aalala siyang tumingin sa katabi. Naku naman, Junmyeon. Tinuruan ka na nga, tapos magsa-suggest ka pa ng ‘di niya gusto. Baka ayaw pala nitong nag-aaral ng by groups, may ganon kasi naman talagang tao.</p>
<p>“Ha? Hindi!” Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Junmyeon dahil napalitan ng panic ang mukha nitong blangko kanina. At least may expression na. Hindi niya gusto ‘pag walang emosyon ang mukha ni Sehun, nasasayang ang gwapo nitong mukha. “O-Okay lang.”</p>
<p>“’Yun!” sabay-sabay namang celebrate ng dalawang couples.</p>
<p>Junmyeon excuses himself first palabas ng office dahil biglang tumawag ang mama niya.</p>
<p>Ayan tuloy, he failed to see the glare Sehun thrown at the mischievous laughs of their friends.</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend Saturdays and Sundays studying in the library at laking pasasalamat ni Junmyeon dahil mukhang may pinatunguhan naman ang pag-aaral nilang grupo. Medyo naging mas mabagal ang pacing ng pag-aaral nila pero, a philosopher once said, ‘wala sa bagal o bilis ‘yan, nasa diskarte at pagpupursigi’, kaya kahit 11 pm na sila kagabi natapos mag-aral ng Hematology 1 ay okay lang naman.</p>
<p>Maagang nagpaalam ang magjowang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa kanya ng dumating ang lunes, hindi na inalam ni Junmyeon kung saan ang punta ng mga ito. Ang mahalaga ay iniwanan siya ng breakfast at lunch ni Kyungsoo sa dorm nila.</p>
<p>Kasalukuyan naman siyang nakahilata sa kama, nanonood ng mga videos tungkol sa mabilis na paraan ng pagme-memorize ng mga notes dahil may bago nanamang binigay na handouts sa kanila noong Friday-Hematology 2 naman, at binilinan pa silang magbasa na ng Clinical Chemistry book dahil mami-meet na nila ang dyosa ng Clinical Chemistry sa sabado.</p>
<p>Hindi na alam ni Junmyeon kung anong uunahin niyang basahin kaya bilang good student ay nanood muna siya ng videos sa youtube on how to memorize easily and quickly. Nice.</p>
<p>Naistorbo ang panonood niya ng biglang mag-notif ang message sa kanilang group chat.</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Guys, ‘di ko na kaya ituu!</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: Ang alin?</p>
<p>Jongin: si Chanyeol ba? Hahahaha!</p>
<p>Chanyeol: *tongue emoji* *peach emoji* *tongue emoji*</p>
<p>Junmyeon: TMI!</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: Makire</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Ang MAG-ARAL KASI! NAPAKA MO JONGIN KIM</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Hindi ba kayo napapagod mag-aral kasi I’m tired na! Huhu! Nahihilo na ko.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: Ako rin</p>
<p>Junmyeon: Same</p>
<p>Chanyeol: Stop muna kasi, dito ka muna sa tabi ko. *hand emoji* *peach emoji* *tongue emoji*</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: TANGINA CHANYEOL ANO BA</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Later na, love @Chanyeol. Pagod pa kasi ako.</p>
<p>Jongin: Yown! Sana tayo rin, by. @Kyungsoo</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Chillnuman naman tayo!</p>
<p>Junmyeon: TMI ulit! ANO BA YAN!</p>
<p>Kyungsoo:  Hindi umiinom si Jun. Manahimik ka, @Jongin</p>
<p>Junmyeon: Okay lang! Kayo na lang, mag-aaral na lang ako. Hihihi!</p>
<p>Sehun: @Junmyeon still? Get out of your room and rest. Baka masobrahan ka niyan.</p>
<p>  Jongin: @Junmyeon o ayan, nagsalita na si boss mapagmahal.</p>
<p>Chanyeol: SHIT KA JONGIN HSKSHSHSHAHAHSHSHSH</p>
<p>Junmyeon: @Sehun, okay lang po. Andaming kailangang basahin e.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: TIgilan mo na ‘yan. Mag-sine na lang tayo.</p>
<p>Baekhyun: Oo nga! Call!</p>
<p>Chanyeol: If Baekhyun’s in, then I’m in.</p>
<p>Jongin: Ako din!</p>
<p>Junmyeon: Teka, anong papanuorin natin?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo: Saka na lang magdecide pag nandun na. Ano? Pwede kayo?</p>
<p>Sehun: Okay.</p>
<p>Junmyeon: Sige na nga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na masyadong pinag-isipan ni Junmyeon ang outfit niya dahil mas naging matimbang ang katamaran niya ngayon kaysa sa pagkamalandi niya. Okay lang naman dahil madami naman sila, hindi naman siguro mapapansin ni Sehun ang damit niya, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are enough to distract him.</p>
<p>Laking ginhawa sa pakiramdam nang makapasok na siya sa loob ng mall. Nang makalagpas siya sa inspection ay agad niyang nilabas ang phone para tawagan si Kyungsoo. Ichecheck niya sana kung nandoon na ang mga ito pero hindi ito sumasagot. Nagtaka naman siya dahil hindi naman gawain ni Kyungsoo ang hindi sumagot ng tawag maliban na lang kung busy siya kay Jongin.</p>
<p>MAHAROT TALAGA.</p>
<p>Napabuntong hininga na lang siya at napagpasyahang dumiretso na lang sa meeting place nila, sa bilihan ng movie tickets, 3<sup>rd</sup> floor. Inaasahan niyang ingay ng mga magkasintahan ang naghihintay sa kanya pagdating niya doon. Pero agad siyang napatigil at inayos ang eyeglasses nang makitang wala sila doon, pero may isang pamilyar na gwapong lalaki ang naghihintay sa kanya. JUSKO. SEHUN OH.</p>
<p>Laking pasasalamat na lang ni Junmyeon at nakatitig lang ang matangkad na binata sa cellphone niya. Nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataong matitigan ang blessing na nasa harapan niya. Kahit sobrang init sa labas ay nagawa pa nitong maglong-sleeve na hindi malaman ni Junmyeon kung kulay violet ba o blue o indigo at na-highlight nito ang malapad niyang balikat na gustong-gustong lambitinan ni Junmyeon. Nakasimpleng maong pants lang ito at sneakers. May suot siyang black cap at relo na mukhang mas mahal pa sa tuition nila sa review center. Mukha at amoy mayaman si Sehun Oh, kaya naman napatingin si Junmyeon sa suot niya. Shet, mukha siyang pulubi sa simple white shirt at black ripped jeans, at dalawang buwan ng walang laba na converse shoes. Wala siyang ibang dala kundi ang wallet at phone niya. Nice.</p>
<p>Nakita niyang nagpalinga-linga si Sehun sa paligid na parang may hinahanap kaya naman naisipan na niyang lumapit dito. Asan na ba kasi sila Kyungsoo? Never naman silang nale-late sa usapan ah.</p>
<p>“Sehun!” agad na napalingon sa direksyon niya ang binata nang marinig siya nito. Sehun looked relieved nang makita siya nitong palapit.</p>
<p>“Hey. Akala ko hindi ka na pupunta.”</p>
<p>“Takot ko lang kay Kyungsoo no, sesermunan ako nun ‘pag nadatnan niyang nakakulong pa rin ako sa kwarto.” Nagpalinga-linga si Junmyeon upang tignan kung nasa paligid lang ba ang mga mag-jowa pero wala talaga. “Asan nga pala sila? Late ba?”</p>
<p>Nagtaas ang dalawang kilay ni Sehun sa kanya, nagtataka, “You haven’t read the gc?”</p>
<p>Now its Junmyeon’s turn na magtaka. Hind kasi naka-plan ang phone niya at tamad din siyang mag-load kaya wala siyang unli data. “Hindi e, wala akong load. Bakit ano ba sabi?”</p>
<p>“Hindi na sila makakapunta.”</p>
<p>“Ha?” Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung bakit siya biglang kinabahan.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo and Jongin were invited to a dinner by Jongin’s parents. Si Chanyeol naman nagka-LBM bigla kaya hindi sila makakapunta ni Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>Kung sino talaga nag-aaya, sila pa ang hindi pumunta</p>
<p>“E bakit ikaw?”</p>
<p>“Anong bakit ako?”</p>
<p>“Bakit pumunta ka pa?”</p>
<p>“E kasi I didn’t see you read the message so, pumunta ako.” He nonchalantly said na parang hindi niya pinapatalon ang mga bulate sa tiyan ni Junmyeon. “Para hindi masayang punta mo, di ba?”</p>
<p>WAIT.. SO DOES THAT MEAN..</p>
<p>“Tayong dalawa lang?!” medyo napalakas ata ang pagkakasabi niya noon dahil napatingin sa kanya ang ilang taong malapit sa kanilang kinatatayuan. Napatakip siya ng mukha, failed attempt na itago ang sarili mula sa kahihiyan. Bakit ba lagi na lang niyang napapahiya ang sarili ‘pag kasama si Sehun?</p>
<p>Of course, Sehun Oh just laughed at his misery, “Bakit? Ayaw mo?” sinamahan niya pa iyon ng cute smiley eyes niya. Nakakatunaw naman ‘yan, hinay-hinay naman.</p>
<p>“H-hindi naman. Medyo awkward lang ako ‘pag wala si Kyungsoo at Jongin.”</p>
<p>Napatigil siya ng bigla siyang akbayan ni Sehun, “Then, dapat masanay ka na..”</p>
<p>“Ha?”</p>
<p> “Wala, sabi ko pili ka na ng movie.” Sabay gaya kay Junmyeon sa tapat ng ticket booth.</p>
<p>Junmyeon tried to calm down the rapid beating of his heart bago tumingala sa mga listahan ng movies sa may ticket booth. Walang pamilyar na movie para kay Junmyeon ngayon, and hindi siya masyadong fan ng local movies kaya si Sehun na lang ang pinapili niya.</p>
<p>“Wala kang nagustuhan?” balik na tanong nito sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Hindi! Hindi lang ako masyadong updated sa mga movies ngayon. Ikaw na lang pumili.”</p>
<p>Binalik ulit ni Sehun ang tingin sa mga listahan ng movies pero wala pang ilang minuto ay tumingin ulit ito kay Junmyeon, “Parang wala rin akong gustong panuorin e.”</p>
<p>So, uwi na lang sila? Hindi maitatanggi ni Junmyeon na medyo nalungkot siya dahil mukhang mauudlot pa ang moment nila ni Sehun. But maybe it’s God’s way of saying na <em>TAMA NA HAROT, ARAL MUNA.</em></p>
<p>Napabuntong hininga na lang si Junmyeon sa naisip, dapat pala siguro nag-aral na lang talaga siya.</p>
<p>“Ahm.. So, uwi na lang tayo?” pilit na ngumiti si Junmyeon para hindi naman halatang medyo disappointed siya.</p>
<p>Mukhang natigilan si Sehun sa sinabi niya, “Ha? Gusto mo nang umuwi?”</p>
<p>Kung alam mo lang, Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>“Hindi naman, pero kasi wala tayong alam na magandang movie na panunuorin. So, akala ko..”</p>
<p>Sehun just chuckled at him, “Of course not, andito na tayo, sayang naman punta natin.” Humigpit pa ang akbay nito kay Junmyeon na para bang anytime ay tatakbo ang maliit na binata. Well, baka nga tumakbo na siya sa sobrang kilig. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang titig ng mga tao sa paligid nila. Bakit ba kasi ang gwapo ni Sehun Oh?</p>
<p>“May card ka ba sa timezone?” Tumango na lang siya bilang sagot dahil wala siyang tiwala sa boses niya ngayon. “Good. Tara dun na lang tayo.”</p>
<p>Wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon dahil mabilis siyang hinatak ni Sehun paalis ng ticket booth. Ang kamay nitong kanina ay nasa balikat lang ng maliit na binata ay napunta na sa wrist niya. Hindi na magkamayaw ang mga ascaris sa tiyan ni Junmyeon dahil ang akala niyang hanggang panaginip na lang dati ay nangyayari na sa harapan niya ngayon.</p>
<p>‘Yung daydream niyang silang dalawa lang ni Sehun, si Sehun with his mukha at amoy mayamang outfit, na hinahawakan ang wrist niya as he guides Junmyeon to their next location. Both of them have a sweet loving smile plastered on their faces. Parang.. parang date.</p>
<p>Pero siyempre hanggang assume lang naman si Junmyeon. Sehun is still probably hang-up with his ex-girlfriend, baka gusto lang niyang mag-unwind at makalimot. Kaso dinitch sila ng dalawang mag-jowa kaya no choice ang matangkad na binata na silang dalawa na lang.</p>
<p>Bakit ba kasi ang hirap i-uncrush ni Sehun Oh? Bakit sobrang pogi niya? Sobrang talino? Sobrang gentleman? Bakit ba kasi ganyan siya? Ang hirap hindi umasa.</p>
<p>“Earth to Myeon? You’re with me?” saka lang napansin ni Junmyeon na nahinto na pala sila sa tapat ng Timezone nang biglang tumapat sa line of sight niya ang mukha ni Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>“Ha? Sorry. May sinabi ka ba?”</p>
<p>As usual, Sehun just laughed at him. Pasalamat talaga siya at pogi siya. “I asked kung nasaan na ‘yung card mo sa timezone? Pero tulala ka ata, boring ba akong kasama?”</p>
<p>“Hindi!” agad namang sagot ni Junmyeon. “A-Ano.. may iniisip lang.”</p>
<p>“Sino?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ikaw.</em>
</p>
<p>“Me?” tanong ng matangkad na binata sabay turo sa sarili niya at nanlaki ang mata ni Junmyeon. Nasabi niya ba iyon ng malakas?!</p>
<p>“No!” may kasama pang pagkumpas ng kamay para mas believable kahit huling-huli na. “I mean ‘yung mga handouts sa dorm. Andami pang aaralin e.”</p>
<p>“I prefer you thinking about me than those handouts.” Sabi nito at nanlambot nanaman ang mga tuhod ng marupok nating bida. Hinawakan pa niya ang wrist ni Junmyeon bago sabihing, “C’mon, let’s just enjoy the day, hmm?” ngiti nito sabay hila sa maliit na binata sa may loading station ng mga cards.</p>
<p>Right, enjoy it while it lasts. Baka hindi na maulit.</p>
<p>Binigay ni Junmyeon ang card sa kanya nang hingin ito ng SC president. “1000 each. Thank you.” Sambit nito sa cashier na hindi pinalampas ang pagdouble take ng tingin sa kasama niya. Sasamaan na sana ng tingin ni Junmyeon pero nagulat siya ng maglabas ng dalawang libo si Sehun mula sa wallet niya. Agad na pinigilan niya ang kamay nito. “Huy, teka. Ako na magbabayad ng sakin!”</p>
<p>Pero jusko saktong 1000 lang ang pera niya sa wallet. Paano siya uuwi?</p>
<p>Pero mas nakakahiya kung si Sehun ang magbabayad ng kanya.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Ako na. Ako naman ang nag-aya e.”</p>
<p>Hindi papatalo si Junmyeon. “Hindi ikaw ang nag-aya, sila Kyungsoo kaya. Ako na talaga.” May 50 pa naman siya sa sapatos. Makakauwi pa naman siguro siya no?</p>
<p>“I insist, sige na. Let me pay, please?” Ginamitan pa siya ng puppy eyes nito. ANDAYA NAMAN!</p>
<p>“Sir?” rinig niyang sabi ng cashier. Teka, nagmo-moment pa siya e.</p>
<p>Wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi kunin na lang ang isang 1000 mula sa kamay ni Sehun at ibinigay sa kahera. “Tig-500 na lang. Thank you.” Sabay iwas ng tingin sa kasama dahil nararamdaman niya ang init ng pisngi at tenga niya ngayon. <em>Kalma, Junmyeon Kim. May test ka pang ite-take sa September. Kalma. </em></p>
<p>“Tara?” tawag sa kanya ng binata saka inabot ang newly loaded card niya. “What do you wanna play first?”</p>
<p>Actually hindi masyadong avid fan si Junmyeon ng mga arcades, pumupunta lang siya dito ‘pag nagkayayaan. Kaya ang unang nadatnan ng mga mata niya ang itinuro niya sa kasama, “Sa basketball na lang?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>And of course, bilang avid fan ng UAAP Basketball ay hindi man lang siya nakaabot sa third round. Hindi naman kasi siya magaling mag-shoot ng balls. Nanonood lang talaga siya para maka-sight ng pawisang katawan.</p>
<p>Habang si Sehun Oh naman ay pinanindigan ang pagiging epitome of perfect dahil kasalukuyan nitong nilalaro ang third round. Siyempre todo palakpak si Junmyeon nang makalagpas ito na sobra pa ng 4 points.</p>
<p>“Wow! Ang galing!” Ang galing niya mag-shoot, sana all.</p>
<p>“Tsamba lang.”  Ayan nanaman ito sa pagkamot ng kanyang batok ‘pag nakakatanggap ng compliments. Ang cute. Huhu.</p>
<p> “Pa-humble pa.”  asar naman sa kanya ng maliit na binata pabalik. “Uy, ayan na ulit.”</p>
<p>Sa sobrang excitement nila nang manalo si Sehun sa fourth round ay nag-high five pa ang dalawa. “MVP! Dapat pala sumali ka sa basketball team e.” sabi ni Junmyeon sa pinagpapawisan ng si Sehun. Kinuha niya ang panyo mula sa bulsa sabay abot sa kasama.</p>
<p>Agad naman itong tinanggap ni Sehun at pinunasan ang noo niya. “Dito lang ang alam ko, pero hindi ako magaling sa actual na laro.” Sinauli niya kay Junmyeon ang panyo sabay start ulit ng round five. Pinigilan ng maliit na binata ang sariling amuyin ang panyo niya. Mamaya na lang ‘pag uwi niya.</p>
<p>Hindi na umabot si Sehun sa round six kaya umalis na sila doon at nagsimulang mag-ikot-ikot. Doon lang nalaman ni Junmyeon na magaling siyang maglaro ng pambatang bowling at soccer dahil madami siyang nakuhang tickets doon. Malas naman silang dalawa sa coin pusher dahil naubos na ang lahat ng barya ni Junmyeon ay sampung tickets lang ang nakuha nila – wala kasing barya si Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>Confident naman ang maliit na binata sa skills niya sa dun sa game na humuhuli ng sea creature. Mahilig kasing mamingwit si Junmyeon kaya marami silang nakuhang tickets doon, sana lang mabingwit niya din ang puso ng kasama niya. Wow. HUGOT.</p>
<p>Sinuwerte pa nga si Sehun doon sa Big Bass Wheel dahil tumapat ang arrow sa pagkaliit-liit na space para makakuha sila ng 1000 tickets. Nag-high five ulit sila at sobrang blessed na ni Junmyeon dahil pangalawang beses na niyang nahahawakan ang kamay si Sehun. Ipa-plastic na niya ang kamay niya bukas bago maligo.  Marami pa silang nalarong mga shooting and racing games kahit hindi na sila nakakakuha ng tickets. Medyo ngawit na nga ang panga ni Junmyeon kakatawa pero ayos lang, okay lang ma-lock jaw basta mapatawa niya ang SC president.</p>
<p>Nang maubos na nila ang load ng kani-kanilang mga cards ay pumila na sila sa ticket counter. Habang binibilang ang kanilang mga ticket ay tinanong siya ni Sehun, “Anong gusto mong prize?”</p>
<p>Sabay silang napatingin sa mga prizes na nakadisplay sa counter. “’Yung bear?” sabay turo niya doon sa medium size teddy bear na nakasabit sa may bandang taas counter. Alam ni Junmyeon na masyadong cliché pero gusto lang talaga niyang makatanggap ng teddy bear mula kay Sehun, kahit alam niya pang hindi date ang ginawa nila ngayon.</p>
<p>“Anong kulay?” tanong ng matangkad na binata matapos ilusot ang huling strand ng tickets sa counter.</p>
<p>“’Yung brown.”</p>
<p>“Ahh. 2,000 tickets.” Tumingin ito sa may ticket counter at nakitang 1,753 tickets lang ang nakuha nila. “Kulang. Gusto mo laro pa tayo?”</p>
<p>“Huwag na!” agad na pigil ni Junmyeon sa kanya, mapapagastos nanaman kasi ito. “Ibang prize na lang siguro, ikaw ba? Anong bang gusto mo?”</p>
<p>“Kung anong gusto mo.” Sagot naman nito na parang wala lang, na parang hindi naging asin sa mga bulate sa tiyan ni Junmyeon ang mga sinabi niya. “Pahiram nung card mo.” Pero siya na rin mismo ang kumuha nito mula sa kamay ng maliit na binata sabay swipe ng card sa ticket counter upang doon mapunta ang lahat ng tickets.</p>
<p>Late na nang ma-realize ni Junmyeon ang ginawa nito. “Teka! Bakit ‘yung card ko? Dapat ‘yung iyo na lang.” Siya naman kasi ang gumastos ng pinan-load nila. Nahihiya naman na si Junmyeon pa ang maka-ipon ng points.</p>
<p>“Nami-misplace ko kasi ‘yung card ko minsan, sayang ang points kaya sa’yo na lang.” wika nito sabay ngiti nanaman. Hindi na masanay-sanay ang tuhod ni Junmyeon sa ngiting ‘yan at lagi pa rin siyang nanlalambot. “We can go back naman next time. I’ll make sure na makukuha mo na ‘yung teddy bear. Promise.”</p>
<p>Saglit na nag-ikot ikot pa sila sa buong mall bago mapagdesisyunang kumain na ng dinner. Sobrang blessing in disguise ni Sehun dahil siya pa talaga ang nag-aya kay Junmyeon na mag-Jollibee sila kaya siyempre happy Jollikid nanaman ang lolo niyo. Buti na lang at pumayag na itong KKB sila. They talked about a lot of things while eating. Tulad ng mga anecdotes sa buhay ni Sehun noong undergrad, simula noong first day nang maligaw ito sa campus hanggang sa fourth year na inaya siyang magpakasal ng isang matandang pasyente nung internship nila. Aminado si Junmyeon na boring siya tao kaya kinuwento na lang niya kung paano siya naligaw noong pupunta sana siyang Bambang pero lumagpas siya, sa Carriedo station na lang siya bumaba para magdasal sa Quiapo na hindi siya pagalitan ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya nabili ang mga kailangan nila sa experiment nila kinabukasan.</p>
<p>Marami silang napagkwentuhan pero niminsan ay hindi nabanggit ang incoming boards na pinagpasalamat naman ni Junmyeon, kinakabahan kasi siya lagi ‘pag naririnig niya lang ang mga salitang ‘board exam’. Sehun’s presence is enough for him to be distracted and he’s thankful for that. Kahit papaano ay nakapahinga siya.</p>
<p>Dala ni Sehun ang sasakyan niya at kahit ilang beses siyang tanggihan ni Junmyeon na huwag na siyang ihatid dahil out of the way ay makulit pa rin ang SC president. Kaya wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi bumigay, lagi naman siyang bumibigay pagdating kay Sehun.</p>
<p>“Nag-enjoy ka ba?” tanong ni Sehun nang huminto ito sa harap ng dorm ng maliit na binata.</p>
<p>“Oo naman. Thank you ah, ngayon ko lang na-realize na kailangan ko pala talaga ng break from the handouts and reviewers.” Sagot naman ni Junmyeon sabay ngiti.</p>
<p>“Good. So, may next time pa?” Parang nahihiya pa ang tono ni Sehun nang tanungin niya iyon na ipinagtaka naman ng maliit na binata.</p>
<p>“Oo naman, next time sana siputin na tayo nila Kyungsoo. ” Sinamahan pa niya iyon ng tawa sa dulo dahil nakakaramdam siya ng awkwardness sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Sehun. Hindi naman ganito kanina ah?   </p>
<p>“Ahm. Ano kasi..” The taller man scratched the back of his neck. Tumingin siya saglit sa bintana bago muling tumingin kay Junmyeon. Humigpit pa ang hawak nito sa steering wheel. Okay lang ba siya? “’Yung next time, sana.. sana ganito ulit.”</p>
<p>Kumunot naman ang noo ni Junmyeon, “Ha?”</p>
<p>With the liitle amount of light from the street post, napansin ni Junmyeon ang pamumula ng tenga ni Sehun, “’Yung ganito. ‘Yung tayong dalawa lang?”</p>
<p>Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon dahil sa narinig, “Bakit?”</p>
<p>Sehun looked at him in the eye na parang may gusto siyang sabihin, pero hindi ito ma-gets ng maliit na binata kaya nagbuntong-hininga na lamang ito. “Wala lang, Because it’s fun. And..”</p>
<p>Jusko. Pabitin. ‘Yung puso ni Junmyeon bumibitin na rin patiwarik.</p>
<p>Junmyeon raised his eyebrows at him, signaling the taller man to continue.</p>
<p>“And I really want to get to know you more.”</p>
<p>Napahawak si Junmyeon sa handle ng pinto dahil sa narinig, nabibingi na ba siya? Tama ba ang rinig niya? Nananaginip nanaman ba siya? Baka nakatulog siya on the way nila pauwi at ito ang panaginip niya at the moment. Tama.</p>
<p>“Myeon? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Mukhang panaginip nga, masyadong gwapo si Sehun sa driver’s seat at masyadong tama ang reflection ng ilaw sa mukha niya. There’s no other way para ma-confirm kung ilusyon lang ang lahat ng ito.</p>
<p>Itinaas ni Junmyeon ang hintuturo niya at dinampi iyon sa ilong ni Sehun. Hindi siya makapaniwala na naramdaman niya ang makinis na balat nito kaya inulit niya pa, isa pa at nadagdagan pa bago sabihing, “Jusko. Totoo ka nga.”</p>
<p>Ang kaninang kinakabahang expression ni Sehun ay napalitan ng tawa at ngiti, “Of course, I’m true. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Hindi na magkamayaw ang lahat ng emosyon sa katawan ni Junmyeon. Para siyang kinakabahan na natatae na nauutal na gusto nang tumakbo o magpalamon sa lupa. “Ahm. Oo nga. Tinesting ko lang. Hehe.” Kinalas na niya ang seatbelt sa nakapulupot sa kanyang katawan. He needs to get out of here dahil baka sumabog siya. “Sige, una na ko. Salamat ulit ah. Ingat ka sa pag-uwi. Bye. ” Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ni Sehun at bumaba na ng sasakyan.</p>
<p>Pero hindi pa siya nakakahakbang ay biglang may tumawag ulit sa kanya. “Myeon!”</p>
<p>Gustong-gusto na niya talagang tumakbo pero pinigilan niya at lumingon sa nakabukas na binata ng sasakyan. Nakatingin pa rin sa kanya si Sehun with that charming smile of his, <em>tama na please, </em>“About what I said, I’m serious. Think about it.”</p>
<p>Walang tiwala si Junmyeon sa bibig niya kaya tumango-tango na lang siya bago tumakbo papasok ng dorm.</p>
<p>Wish niya lang ay nakaalis na si Sehun at hindi nito narinig ang malakas niyang sigaw mula sa kanyang kwarto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Huwag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“May tanong ako.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Bakit may picture ka niya sa phone mo?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Ha? What are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huling-huli ka na kanina, Deny ka pa.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-I really don’t get what you mean.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asus Lockscreen pala ha.. Gusto mo ilakad kita?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“T-talaga?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pota. Ang rupok.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon pulled out another all-nighter last night. Okay naman na sana ang lahat, nakahanap na siya ng effective study habit (and study buddy), alam na rin niya kung kailan hihinto at kung kailan magfo-focus ulit. Kaso biglang nag-announce ang college nila ng schedule for the mock boards exam and Junmyeon’s anxiety strikes again. He felt na hindi pa rin sapat ang mga inaaral niya kahit okay naman ang results ng mga reinforcement exams niya sa review center. At isa pa, hindi pa nata-tackle sa review center ang ibang subjects so paano na lang siya sa mga subjects na iyon? Kaya naman todo panic nanaman siya at nakalimutang mag-aral para sa reinforcement exam nila for Histopath, kung hindi pa pinaalala ni Kyungsoo noong gabi ay baka papasok si Junmyeon ngayon na walang kamalay-malay na sasabak siya sa isang gyera.</p>
<p>“You, okay?” narinig niyang tanong ng katabi niyang si Sehun. Dire-diretso kasi siya sa kanyang upuan at agad na yumuko, wala pa namang proctor kaya he would take all the sleep that he can get. Kaso nagsalita si Sehun, at kahit sukong-suko na ang buong katawan niya sa antok, ang puso niya, hindi.</p>
<p>Kaya ngumiti si Junmyeon sa kanya, alam niyang mukhang haggard siya pero wala na siyang pakielam, “Oo, napuyat lang kagabi. Tulog lang ako saglit.” Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ni Sehun at ipinatong na ang braso niya sa mesa sabay sandal ng noo niya dito.</p>
<p>Nagising siya sa kalabit sa kanyang tagiliran, pumupungas-pungas pa siya nang humarap muli sa kanyang katabi.  “Sorry, pero andiyan na kasi ‘yung proctor.” Sabay abot sa kanya ng scantron sheet at test questionnaire. Agad naman niyang tinanggap ito. “Okay lang, thank you sa paggising.”</p>
<p>Akala niya ay magsasagot na ito ng kanyang test pero nagulat siya nang may iabot ito sa kanya, peach mango pie, “Pampagising?” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>Kahit walang peach mango pie, kahit ‘yang ngiti lang niya ang sumalubong kay Junmyeon paggising niya sa umaga ay magigising na ang lahat sa kanya – no need to elaborate.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Sinuklian naman niya ito ng isa ring ngiti. Jusko, kinikilig ang puso niya pero mamaya na lang siya lalandi dahil may exam pa siyang dapat sagutan.</p>
<p>Nasa number 100 na siya ng 150 item test ng hindi na niya kinaya ang antok. Hindi na siya makapag-focus ng maayos sa sasagutan dahil mas inuuna niya ang hindi makatulog. Kinain naman na niya ang peach mango pie na binigay ni Sehun, hindi naman siya pwedeng tumingin sa binata dahil baka sabihin nangongopya pa siya.</p>
<p>Tinignan ni Junmyeon ang orasan niya, may 1 hr pa siyang natitira para sagutan ang natitirang 50 items. Siguro naman kaya ng 50 minutes yun? Saglit lang talaga. Iidlip lang siya ng 10 minutes. Promise, 10 minutes lang talaga. Matapos ang mahabang pep talk sa sarili ay nqgpatalo na si Junmyeon sa antok niya.</p>
<p>For the fourth time for today ay nakaramdam nanaman siya ng kalabit sa gilid niya. Actually, parang hindi nga kalabit, parang niyuyugyog na siya. "Myeon, Myeon." Rinig niyang tawag pa nito.</p>
<p>“Gising ako. Gising ako.” agad naman siyang bumangon kahit pupungas-pungas pa rin siya. Chineck niya pa kung may laway sa baba niya. “Bakit? Bakit? Anong nangyari?” Hinanap niya ang salamin ng mata na hindi niya na matandaan kung saan niya nilapag.</p>
<p>Nagulat naman siya nang biglang isinuot ni Sehun ang salamin sa kanyang mukha. “Sorry ulit, pero kasi 30 minutes na lang. I’m worried na baka hindi ka pa tapos kaya ginising kita.”</p>
<p>“Ha? 30 minutes?! Jusko.” Anyare sa 10 minutes niya? Kung hindi pa siya ginising ni Sehun ay baka nalulunod sa laway at hindi sa sagot ang test paper niya.</p>
<p>Na-sense siguro ni Sehun ang internal panic niya kaya sinubukan siyang pakalmahin nito, “Relax, you have plenty of time. Okay lang yan.” Ipinatong pa nito ang kamay niya sa likod ni Junmyeon. PAANO NAMAN SIYA KAKALMA NIYAN?</p>
<p>Thankfully kay Sehun ay natapos naman niya ang exam on time. Pero may klase pa sila pagkatapos ng exam na tungkol sa medtech laws, at kahit pilitin pa ni Junmyeon na huwag antukin during the lecture ay hindi niya talaga kaya. He tried taking notes at kumain ng kumain pero mas lalo lang siyang inantok. Masyadong makapangyarihan ang kama niya at parang gusto na niyang umuwi sa dorm. Ang panghihinayang lang sa pinambayad niya sa review center ang pinagkakapitan niya para huwag magpatalo sa antok.</p>
<p>“Sleep ka muna.” bulong ng katabi niya kaya nagtataka siyang tumingin dito. “Mukhang kulang ka sa tulog e. ”</p>
<p>“Hindi, okay lang. Sayang 'yung lecture.” Kahit gustong-gusto na talaga niyang bumigay.</p>
<p>“It's fine. Ako ng bahala mag-notes, you can copy from me.”</p>
<p>Jusko, ang tempting ng offer, pati si Sehun Oh, ang tempting.</p>
<p>“Pero kasi..”</p>
<p>“Shh. Magkita na lang ulit tayo sa lib tomorrow. Turuan na lang kita, okay?” Sehun caressed his hair at parang nakuryente si Junmyeon. Sinamahan pa nito ng kanyang comforting smile na nagpabalik kay Junmyeon sa ala-ala ng gabing iyon.</p>
<p>Of course, hinding-hindi niya malilimutan ang mga sinabi nito noon. How can he? If after all the studying he has done for the day, it is what keeps him awake at night.</p>
<p>Oo, sinabi nga ni Sehun na seryoso siya, na gusto pa niyang makilala si Junmyeon. Pero as what? Did he want to know more about him as a friend? Or more than that? And if the answer was the latter, paano si Lisa? Naka-move on na ba siya kay Lisa? O baka maging panakip butas lang si Junmyeon?</p>
<p>Sobrang daming tanong sa utak niya pero hindi naman niya masagot dahil takot siyang magtanong.</p>
<p>After that night, napansin niya na parang mas naging bold ang actions ni Sehun towards him, araw-araw siyang may supply ng peach mango pie. Gabi-gabi itong nagcha-chat para tanungin kung nakauwi na ba siya, kung kumain na ba, kung nag-aral na, kung natulog na ba. Minsan may pahapyaw na late-night calls pa.</p>
<p>As much as Junmyeon wants the attention and kilig, he's also confused about what this really means. They communicate day and night but never once they talk about what happened that night.</p>
<p>Bago lang si Junmyeon sa ganito kaya nalilito siya. At ayaw naman niyang magtanong kasi natatakot siya.</p>
<p>Kahit naman kasi pigilan niyang sarili na huwag umasa, Sehun does a thing that makes him hope.</p>
<p>Sana lang talaga sa dulo nito ay hindi siya talo.</p>
<p>“Sige na. Sleep ka na.” muling bulong sa kanya ng katabi. And so, he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinabukasan ay nagkita nga sila sa library. Sehun let him copy his notes bago siya tinuruan nito. The taller man is so patient with him kahit napaka-slow learner ni Junmyeon. Inuulit niya ng inuulit ang mga kailangang tandaan ni Junmyeon hanggang sa maintindihan na niya ito. Ni hindi na nga nila namalayan ang oras at napahinto na lang sila nang biglang tumunog ang phone ni Sehun na nanlalamig na sa mesa. Hindi naman sinasadyang mapatingin ng maliit na binata sa screen ng phone at makita ang pangalan ng tumawag. Pero agad niyang pinagsisihan iyon at nilihis ang tingin pabalik sa reviewer. Sehun just casually get his phone from the table na parang wala lang, na parang hindi nakita ni Junmyeon na ex niya ang tumatawag sa kanya. “I'll just get this call, okay? Basahin mo muna 'yung Liver Enzymes.” Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ni Junmyeon at mabilis itong lumabas ng library.</p>
<p>Ibinuntong-hininga na lang ni Junmyeon ang kirot na kanyang naramdaman. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya, ito ‘yung iniiwasan niyang maramdaman.  Pinilit na lang niyang i-focus ulit ang sarili sa pag-aaral pero wala. Hindi na niya mabalik ang pag-iisip sa inaaral dahil napuno nanaman ito ng insecurities niya. Binitawan niya muna ang reviewer at pumikit. <em>Tama na 'yan, mamaya na kayo dumating pag patulog na ko.</em></p>
<p>Pero wala, ayaw nilang patalo.</p>
<p>Dinilat niya ang mga mata at tinignan ang orasan sa dingding. Alas otso na pala ng gabi, hindi na niya namalayan. Siguro pagod na ang utak niya kakaaral kaya insecurities na lang daw niya ang isipin. Siguro nga, times up muna.</p>
<p>Nagliligpit na siya ng gamit nang makabalik si Sehun sa table nila, “O? Uuwi ka na?” Nakakunot ang noo nito nang magtanong.</p>
<p>Junmyeon tried his best to form a bright smile to him, “Oo e. Gabi na pala. Baka hinahanap na ko ni Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p>Umupo ang matangkad na binata sa kanyang tabi, “I told him na gagabihin tayo at ihahatid kita pauwi so you don't have to worry about him.”</p>
<p>“Kahit hindi na, Sehun. Kaya ko naman umuwi mag-isa.”</p>
<p>“I insist.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon just sighed, mukhang wala na siyang magagawa. “Sige, pero okay lang ba kung umuwi na tayo ngayon?”</p>
<p>“Why? Pagod ka na ba?”</p>
<p>“Oo e. Bukas na lang siguro 'yung iba. Kaunti na lang naman 'to e.”</p>
<p>“About that..” biglang nag-iba ang tono nito at tila nag-aalinlangan. Naayos na ni Junmyeom ang gamit niya kaya humarap na siya sa matangkad na binata. “Bakit? Ano 'yun?”, tanong niya dito.</p>
<p>“Baka hindi kita masamahan bukas. Birthday kasi nung ka-org namin, he's throwing a party and everyone's invited.” he sounded apologetic.</p>
<p>Natawa naman si Junmyeon dahil ang cute niya, parang batang takot mapagalitan ng mama. “Ano ka ba, Sehun. Okay lang. Sobrang laking tulong na nung notes mo. Kaya ko na 'yun.” He added a smile to assure him that it's okay. Kaya naman talaga niyang mag-review mag-isa, napapabilis nga lang ‘pag andyan si Sehun, pero kaunti na lang naman ang hindi niya naaaral. Sapat na siguro ang isang araw para matapos niya iyon.</p>
<p>“So, okay lang?”</p>
<p>Kulit. “Oo nga. Kaya ko nang mag-aral mag-isa, promise. Hindi ko ife-fail 'yung exam.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean. 'Yung pagpunta ko sa party.”</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon kasi ano daw? “Ha?”</p>
<p>“I'm asking if it's okay with you if I go to the party. You know, with lots of alcohols and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Nagpapaalam ka ba?” Because he sounded like it.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon sa sagot ng binata, “Bakit?” <em>hindi mo naman ako mama ah. </em></p>
<p>Sehun looked at him na parang hindi siya makapaniwala na tinatanong pa ni Junmyeon ang dahilan. “Of course, your opinion matters. If you don’t want me to come, then I won’t.”</p>
<p>May course ba na pinag-aaralan para magpakilig? Parang Summa Cum Laude ata si Sehun doon e.</p>
<p>Buti na lang at nakaupo sila dahil nanghihina nanaman ang tuhod ni Junmyeon at nakikisabay pa ang pagsayaw ng mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya, saglit lang, hihinga lang siya. “Of course you should, everyone’s invited e.” Of course, Junmyeon Kim being Junmyeon Kim, he dodges the opportunity to clear things between them. At sa halip ay sinagot na lamang ang tanong nito kahit hindi naman niya alam kung anong karapatan niya.</p>
<p>“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Kinuha pa ni Sehun ang mga gamit ni Junmyeon at saka tumayo. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is improvement in Jumyeon’s part nang matapos niyang aralin ang histopath nang 7:00 pm, partida, wala pang tulong iyon galing kay Sehun. Kaya binigyan niya ang sarili ng reward at nag-catch up ng mga movies sa Netflix. And well, para na rin pan-distract sa kanya from using his phone. He hasn’t received any text from Sehun ngayong araw, bukod sa karaniwang text nitong ‘Goodmorning, don’t overwork yourself’. Alam niyang ngayong gabi ang party na pupuntahan ni Sehun and besides, wala naman silang obligasyon sa isa’t-isa kaya hindi na rin niya tinext ito. ‘Yun nga lang medyo nalungkot siya kanina nang may nag-upload ng picture from the party. Na-excite pa nga siya dahil makikita niya si Sehun kahit picture lang, pero kasama niya kasi sa picture si Lisa na katabi ang isa pang babae. Sinamahan pa ito ng caption na puso. Kaya ayun, nawarak ang puso ni Junmyeon at sinumpang hindi muna siya magbubukas ng social media for tonight.</p>
<p>Kasalukuyan siyang nagpapakalunod sa series ng stranger things 2 nang biglang sunod-sunod ang pagtunog ng phone niya. Hindi muna niya pinansin ito dahil baka tinatag nanaman siya ni Jongin sa mga memes na nakikita nito sa facebook. Pero nang magsunod-sunod ulit ang tunog at hindi na siya makapag-concentrate sa kanyang pinapanuod ay wala na siyang nagawa kundi kunin ang phone.</p>
<p>Nagulat siya nang malamang 11 pm na pala, pero mas nagulat at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita kung sino ang nag-text sa kanya.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Myeon?</p>
<p>Are you busy?</p>
<p>Nag-aaral ka pa rin ba?</p>
<p>It’s past 9 pm na, so I hope you’re not.</p>
<p>I hope you’re resting.</p>
<p>Hey.</p>
<p>You’re probably studying pa rin dahil matigas ang ulo mo at ayaw mong magpahinga.</p>
<p> I know this might sound demanding but can you text me when you’re done na? I just want to make sure you’re not overworking yourself.</p>
<p>Hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang ngiting umusbong sa mga labi niya nang mabasa ang sunod-sunod na text mula sa binata. Never nag-flood si Sehun ng messages, he’s always waiting patiently for Junmyeon’s reply. Pero ‘di ba nasa party pa siya? E bakit siya nagte-text?</p>
<p>Nako, mukhang lasing na ata ang isang ‘to at gustong magpasundo.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Ba’t ka nagte-text? ‘Di ba nasa party ka?</p>
<p>Lasing ka na ba?</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Yes, I’m still at the party but it’s boring.</p>
<p>Nope, just had a few drinks dahil magda-drive pa ako.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May party bang boring? Junmyeon has never been into college parties, ang party lang na alam niya ay children’s party. Siguro iba ang party ng mga mayayaman, boring at puro sosyalan.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Okay, drive safely.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Still studying?</p>
<p>From Jollikid</p>
<p>Tapos ko na! HAHAHA. Kaninang 7 pa ako natapos.</p>
<p>Sabi ko naman sa’yo kaya ko mag-isang mag-review.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>That’s good. E ba’t gising ka pa?</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Catching up some series.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Can you catch up later?</p>
<p>I wanna hear your voice.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Ha?</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>I’ll call you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napahawak si Junmyeon sa dibdib niya dahil sa takot na lumabas na ang puso niya sa sobrang bilis ng tibok nito. Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at tumalon sa kama niya, binaon ang mukha sa unan saka sumigaw dahil sa kilig.</p>
<p>Jusko, mama, pasensya na pero lalandi lang po saglit ang anak niyo.</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t need to wait for a little longer dahil agad nag-ring ang phone niya. Kinalma muna niya ang sarili bago pinindot ang green button.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Myeon.” There’s a faint sound of an EDM song in the background, but all can Junmyeon hear is the sound of relief from Sehun’s voice. Na parang nakahinga ito ng maluwag nang marinig niya ang boses ng maliit na binata.</p>
<p>“Ba’t parang wala akong naririnig na party song? Nasa labas ka ba?”</p>
<p>“Yup. I want to hear your voice clearly.”</p>
<p>Kinagat ni Junmyeon ang kanyang labi, grabe, strike 2 na siya. “Lasing ka ata e. Baka dina-drunk call mo ko ah. Sabihin mo lang kung magpapasundo ka na, okay lang naman.”</p>
<p>He heard Sehun’s soft laugh from the other line, “I’m not drunk.” Even his breathing sends shivers in Junmyeon’s spine. Jusko, get a grip. “But I think I have enough alcohol in my system to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“Tungkol saan?” Hindi na magkamayaw ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya.</p>
<p>“About the other night..” nag-pause pa ito for added effect, napatayo na si Junmyeon mula sa pagkakahiga. “’Yung tinanong ko sa’yo, may sagot ka na ba?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon can’t help but pace back and forth sa kwarto niya. He has an idea of what Sehun’s asking, pero he has to make sure, “A-Anong tanong?”</p>
<p>“Nakalimutan mo na?” Sehun sounded disappointed kaya nag-panic naman siya.</p>
<p>“Hindi! Hindi!” pagtanggi niya, “I just want to make sure na pareho tayo ng nasa isip.”</p>
<p>“Ikaw lang naman lagi nasa isip ko.”</p>
<p>GRABE UMATAKE! HINDI NAKAILAG SI JUNMYEON KIM!</p>
<p>“Sehun!” saway niya dito dahil walang preno ang bibig ng binata. Kailan pa ito natuto ng mga ganyang linyahan? Kay Chanyeol ba? Then, he needs to stay away from him because it’s not safe for Junmyeon’s heart ang mga ganyang banat.</p>
<p>Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa nito mula sa kabilang linya, “ I wish I could see you right now. I bet you’re blushing.”</p>
<p>“Seryoso na kasi, ano nga?” Junmyeon needs to set aside his kilig dahil ngayon lang sila nagkaroon ng opportunity to talk about that night and to make things clear. Priorities muna.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sorry. Seryoso na.” Kinalma muna nito ang sarili bago muling magsalita, “I asked kung pwede ba tayong lumabas ulit. Just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“Bakit?”</p>
<p>“’Cause I want to know you more.”</p>
<p>“Bakit?” He just really wants to make sure.</p>
<p>He heard a chuckle from the other line, “Kasi..”</p>
<p>“Hun, nandito ka lang pala.” Junmyeon heard a girl asked Sehun from the other line. The voice was familiar enough for Junmyeon’s heart to break. Of course, sino ba naman ang hindi makakakilala sa boses ni Lisa. “Kanina pa kita hinahanap sa loob. Sino ba ‘yang kausap mo?”</p>
<p>“It’s my friend. Susunod na lang ako.”</p>
<p>“But we’re going to tell them na.” Even Junmyeon heard the uncertainty in Lisa’s voice. Na para bang kailangan niya talaga si Sehun to be there beside her. “Alam mo naman na I need your support.”</p>
<p> “Lisa, just..” Sehun sounded conflicted, “just a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Sehun. Sige na,”  Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Junmyeon. Maybe it’s not the right time to talk about it.  “Next time na lang ulit. Baka hinahanap ka na.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Junmyeon.” Naririnig niya ang panic sa boses nito.</p>
<p>“Okay lang, we can talk about it next time.”</p>
<p>“No, later. Can I call you again later?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Pero hindi sigurado si Junmyeon kung mahihintay pa ba niya ang tawag ng binata. “O-Okay. Bye.”</p>
<p>Kailan kaya ‘yung right time nila?</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>As Junmyeon predicted, hindi na nga niya nasagot ang mga tawag ni Sehun noon. Nakatulog na siya sa kakahintay at nakita na lang ang 10 missed calls galing sa binata noong umaga. Hindi na rin siya nakapag-reply sa kakamadali niya dahil late nanaman sila ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.</p>
<p>Noong nakarating naman sila sa loob ng review center ay nadatnan naman niyang nakayuko si Sehun sa kanyang mesa. Mukhang gloomy ang mood nila dahil ang karaniwang maingay na pagbati ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay napalitan lamang ng matipid na ngiti. Hindi na lang niya tinangkang kausapin ang katabi dahil kahit si Chanyeol ay mukhang may hangover pa sa party kagabi, so naisip niya na baka ganoon din si Sehun.</p>
<p>Tahimik lang siya buong lecture at ganoon din naman ang katabi na kahit minsan ay hindi inangat ang ulo para makinig sa lecturer. Pasalamat na lang siya at hindi ito nasita.</p>
<p>Dumating ang lunch break at napagpasyahan ng grupo na kumain na lang sa café restaurant na malapit sa review center. Hindi pa sila nakakaorder ay nakasalampak na ulit ang ulo ni Sehun sa lamesa. Napaatras pa nga ng kaunti si Junmyeon sa pwesto niya dahil magkatabi lang sila. Nag-aalala na si Junmyeon, ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito ang binata. Hindi naman niya alam ang feeling ng magkaroon ng hangover gawa ng hindi siya umiinom pero base sa itsura ni Sehun ngayon ay mukhang hindi ito maganda sa pakiramdam.</p>
<p>Tapos na silang umorder nang magsalita si Chanyeol na nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ng kanyang boyfriend, “Ano bang nangyari sa’yo, Se? Don’t tell me hangover ka e ang aga mo umalis sa party kagabi.”</p>
<p>“Baka may inuwi.” Kantyaw naman ni Jongin sa gilid na agad namang pinalo ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Nagulat silang lahat nang magsalita ito, “Wala akong inuwi.”  Madiin pa ang pagkakasagot ng binata.</p>
<p>Mukhang masakit nga ang hangover dahil hindi maalis-alis ang kunot sa noo ni Sehun kahit nakapikit na ito. Gustong-gustong unatin ni Junmyeon ang mga linya sa magandang noo nito pero nahihiya siya kaya ipinatong na lang niya ang kamay sa likod ng binata at hinaplos ito ng dahan dahan. “Kumain ka na ba? Bibilhan na lang kita, anong gusto mo?”</p>
<p>Ilang minuto ang lumipas na hindi sumagot si Sehun. Akala niya ay iisnabin lang siya nito, pero nagulat siya ng biglang imulat nito ang mga mata niya at tumingin ng diretso kay Junmyeon sabay sabing, “Ikaw.”</p>
<p>Narinig niya ang pagbuga ni Chanyeol ng iniinom niyang tubig, pati na rin ang pagkahulog ng kutsarang dapat isusubo ni Kyungsoo sa bibig ng nobyo. Pero wala na atang mas lalakas pa sa tibok ng puso niya ngayon.</p>
<p>“B-babe, Babe. May pumasok a-ata sa ilong ko.” Wika ni Chanyeol habang inaabutan siya ng tissue ng tumatawang si Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Buti naman. Finally, Sehun Oh.” Komento naman ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo ang damit niyang natapunan ng kanin.</p>
<p>Finally? Anong finally? Teka, ba’t sila tumatayo?</p>
<p>“Magsi-c.r. lang kami ni Chan ah, Nabasa kasi ‘yung damit niya.” Baekhyun looked at him with mischievous eyes.</p>
<p>“Ha? Saglit!”</p>
<p>“Nagke-crave ata ako ng donut. Tara, Jongin, bili muna tayo sa labas.” Pinandilatan ni Junmyeon ang kaibigang kinikindatan naman siya. Basang-basa ni Junmyeon ang sinasabi ng mga mata ng kaibigan, SUNGGABAN MO NA, BAKLA.</p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung anong susunggaban niya dahil hindi na siya mapakali sa kanyang kinauupuan, hindi rin nakatutulong ang paninitig ni Sehun. Hindi magkamayaw ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya dahil sa sinabi ng binata. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin? Aalis din ba siya? Or he would take this opportunity to know what’s really going on between them?</p>
<p>Bago pa siya makapag-decide ng gagawin, the taller man beat him to it. Bigla itong umayos ng upo at nilapit ang upuan ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari at nagulat na lang siya nang isandal ni Sehun ang ulo nito sa balikat niya. Sinamahan pa nito ng pagpulupot ng mga braso ng matangkad binata sa kanyang bewang. Lord, gusto pang mag-exam ni Junmyeon sa September, bakit naman ganito?</p>
<p>“5 minutes.” Sehun buried his face on Junmyeon’s neck deeper, inhaling his scent. “Or more, basta dito ka muna.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t know if he had enough blood supply in his body pero alam niyang umakyat ang lahat ng ito sa mukha niya. Grabe, hindi talaga good for the heart si Sehun Oh. Parang anytime ay lalabas na ang puso niya.</p>
<p>The smaller man composes himself, at least he tries to, at ibinalik ang kamay na humahagod sa likod ng matangkad na binata. “Ano bang nangyari sa’yo? Hangover ba ‘yan? Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>Ramdam ni Junmyeon ang paghinga ng matangkad na binata na kumikiliti sa kanyang leeg bago ito sumagot, “Ikaw nga.”</p>
<p>Parang nababawasan ang life span ni Junmyeon sa tuwing bumbanat ng ganyan si Sehun Oh, “Seryoso nga kasi, ano bang nangyari at nagkaganyan ka?”</p>
<p>Sehun pulls him closer to his side, “Why you didn’t answer my calls last night?”  </p>
<p>Nagtaka si Junmyeon dahil hindi niya alam kung anong kinalaman ng hindi niya pagsagot ng tawag ni Sehun sa hangover ng binata, “Nakatulog ako e. Sorry. Bakit?”</p>
<p>Inangat ni Sehun ang mukha niya upang tumingin sa mata niya, masyadong malapit para sa puso ni Junmyeon ang pagitan ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa dahil nakayakap pa rin sa kanya ang SC president, kaya hindi nanaman magkamayaw ang puso niya sa pagtibok, “Really?” tanong nito na parang hindi naniniwala sa dahilan niya.</p>
<p>“Oo nga, nakatulog lang ako habang naghihintay ng tawag mo. Hindi na rin kita na-text kanina dahil male-late na kami nila Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p>Mas lalong nailang si Junmyeon dahil nakatitig nanaman si Sehun sa kanya na parang sinusuri kung nagsasabi nga siya ng totoo. Well, it was true naman, he fell asleep while thinking on what was Lisa’s announcement that night and why she needed Sehun’s support for it. Pero hindi na kailangan malaman ni Sehun iyon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon endured the torturing seconds na nakatitig sa kanya ang gwapong katabi. Thankfully ay nagsawa na ito at isinandal ulit ang ulo sa balikat niya, “I thought nagalit ka kaya hindi ka sumagot.”</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon sa narinig, “Bakit naman ako magagalit?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Pabulong nitong sabi pero rinig pa rin ni Junmyeon ang pag-aalinlangan sa boses niya. He hugs Junmyeon tighter. “I stayed up all night thinking of the possible reasons why, I even called our friends.”</p>
<p>Hindi makapaniwala si Junmyeon sa narinig, nagpuyat si Sehun dahil lang hindi niya nasagot ang tawag nito? Napuyat si Sehun kakaisip sa kanya?</p>
<p>It should be the other way around, it was for the last three years. Junmyeon never imagined that he would be a cause of a sleepless night of Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>“Is it because you think I’m drunk? Because I called you so late?” Hindi na naitago ng matangkad na binata ang pangamba sa tono niya. “Is it bad that I disturbed you from watching the series? Or is it because of Lisa?”</p>
<p>The smaller man stilled at the mention of her name, and he was feeling guilty about it. Sehun poured his heart out by telling him his thoughts, he should’ve done the same thing.</p>
<p>“Hindi ako makatulog sa kakaisip kung anong nagawa kong mali. I’m scared that you’ll get turned off and pull away when we haven’t even started yet.” If it’s still possible to hug Junmyeon closer, that’s what Sehun did. “Please don’t pull away.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, I’m still here.” Pag-aalo ni Junmyeon sa binata, he took a deep breath before deciding to tell the truth. “But to be honest, there’s something bothering me last night.”</p>
<p>Umangat ang ulo ni Sehun mula sa pagkakasandal sa balikat niya, pero hindi pa rin makahinga si Junmyeon sa lapit ng mukha nito sa kanya, “Wait lang. Layo ka muna, hindi ako makahinga e.”</p>
<p>Pero matigas ang ulo ng binata dahil umiling ito, “Ayoko, baka tumakbo ka.” Sinamahan pa ito ng pag-nguso. Paano naman makakatanggi si Junmyeon sa ganyan?</p>
<p>“Paano naman ako tatakbo dito?” Junmyeon gestures the busy cafeteria, punong-puno ng mga estudyanteng kumakain. No room sa mga batang gustong magtakbuhan.</p>
<p>Pero walang epekto ito kay Sehun, imbis ay mas lalo pa nitong hinigpitan ang yakap, “Just to be sure.”</p>
<p>The smaller man sighed, kahit gaano man kagusto ng maharot niyang puso ang pakiramdam ng yakap ni Sehun, ay kailangan nilang mag-usap ng maayos. “Hawakan mo na lang ang kamay ko.”</p>
<p>Parang natigilan si Sehun at tumingin sa kanya, tila sinusukat kung nagsasabi ba siya ng totoo o hindi.</p>
<p>Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa itsura ng katabi at siya na mismo ang nagbitaw ng yakap nito mula sa kanyang bewang. Kinuha ang isang kamay at hinawakan ng mahigpit. “O ayan, hindi naman talaga ako aalis.”</p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung pinaglalaruan ba siya ng kanyang mga mata o namumula talaga ang pisngi ni Sehun Oh, “O-Okay.”</p>
<p>Lintek. Bakit ang cute? Pero Junmyeon Kim, focus! FOCUS! “Ahm. About the other night, yung nga..” Breathe. Focus. “Bukod sa nakatulugan ko ‘yung tawag mo, I slept thinking about you and Lisa.”</p>
<p>Naramdaman ng maliit na binata ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Sehun sa kamay niya. “Ha? Okay na sana na you’re thinking about me e. But why with Lisa?”</p>
<p>“Cause she’s your ex?” Junmyeon reasons like that fact alone is enough to prove his point.</p>
<p>“Exactly, she’s my ex. So, bakit?”</p>
<p>The smaller man took a deep breathe, bakit ba ang hirap magsabi ng ganito, “You’re always there for her, isang kalabit, isang tawag. Hindi naman sa nagseselos ako dahil alam kong wala akong karapatan. Pero, sa totoo lang, na-iinggit ako sa kanya..”  Nilihis ni Junmyeon ang tingin niya mula sa matangkad na binata, “kasi may isang taong tulad mo na kahit hindi na kayo, andyan ka pa rin. Ready tumulong kapag kailangan.”</p>
<p>Napayuko ang maliit na binata dahil sa kanyang pag-amin, “Sobrang bagay kayo,” bulong nito na muntik nang hindi marinig ni Sehun. “Maganda siya, athletic, mabait, and popular, tapos ikaw matalino, gwapo, sobrang gentleman, and sobrang caring.”</p>
<p>“Bakit hindi na lang ulit ka-“</p>
<p>“Don’t finish that sentence, Junmyeon.” Hindi na natapos ni Junmyeon ang sasabihin niya dahil bukod sa nagsalita si Sehun ay humigpit pa lalo ang hawak nito sa kamay niya. The taller man even made their hands intertwined. Kikiligin na sana si Junmyeon kung hindi lang siya nilalamon ng insecurities niya ngayon.</p>
<p>“Totoo naman e.” sagot niya pa.</p>
<p>“Hey. Look at me.” Naramdaman niya ang init ng palad ni Sehun sa kanyang pisngi, iginaya nito ang kanyang mukha upang salubungin ang mga mata niya. “’Yung sa amin ni Lisa, wala na ‘yun. Tapos na. She needs my help with something that I cannot disclose of, dahil personal matters niya ‘yun. But, believe me, whatever Lisa and I have in the past. It’s done. Ikaw na ngayon. Well, it’s always been you.”</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon sa narinig. Ano daw? It’s always been – what?</p>
<p>“And don’t say na wala kang karapatang magselos.” Sehun has the audacity to stroke his cheek softly kaya mas lalong namula ang maliit na binata. “I give you the right to be jealous since nililigawan kita.”</p>
<p>“ANO?!” Medyo napalakas ang tanong na iyon ni Junmyeon dahil napatingin sa pwesto nila ang ilang kumakain sa café. Agad naming nahiya si Junmyeon at nag-peace sign sa mga naistorbong kumakain. Habang ang mastermind ng kahihiyan at bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ay nangingiti lang sa tabi niya.</p>
<p>“Huwag kang tumawa kasalanan mo ‘to.”</p>
<p>“You’re so cute.” Sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Junmyeon na mas lalong pumula.</p>
<p>“Anong sabi mo ulit?” baka kulang lang si Junmyeon sa paglilinis ng tenga kaya kung anu-ano na ang naririnig niya.</p>
<p>“Ang sabi ko, may karapatan kang magselos kasi nililigawan kita.” Sinamahan pa nito ng nang-aasar na ngiti.</p>
<p>“Huwag mo kong jinojoke.” Pilit na sineseryoso ng maliit na binata ang ekspresyon ng mukha niya kahit deep inside ay gusto na niyang sumabog.</p>
<p>“Who says I’m joking?” seryosong sagot naman sa kanya ng matangkad na binata. “Nililigawan kita, matagal na.”</p>
<p>ANO RAW? “What? Anong matagal na? Kailan pa?” Bakit hindi niya alam?</p>
<p>“Since the arcade date. What do you mean? All this time hindi mo alam na nililigawan na kita?” naguguluhang tanong rin ng binata.</p>
<p>“E.. Hindi ko alam!” katwiran ni Junmyeon. “Wala ka naman sinabi!”</p>
<p>“Dapat ba sinasabi ‘yun? Hindi ba dapat ginagawa na lang ‘yun?”</p>
<p>“Siyempre dapat nagtatanong ka. E paano kung ayoko pala?” Sige, Junmyeon. Pakipot ka pa.</p>
<p>Bigla naming natigilan si Sehun sa tanong niya, “Ayaw mo?” Parang batang inagawan ng candy ang mukha ni Sehun ng tanungin niya iyon. Parang gusto na lang tuloy siyang ikiss ni Junmyeon. Wala ng ligaw ligaw.</p>
<p>Sorry mama Kim, ang landi ng anak mo.</p>
<p>“Gusto!” Medyo na-excite. Kalma, Junmyeon Kim. “I mean, okay lang naman. Pero sana next time pakiabisuhan ako kasi hindi ako prepared.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I really thought kasi na hindi na kailangang itanong, I never heard Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. Neither they told me na kailangang itanong. ” wika nito, so, alam ng buong grupo na nililigawan siya ni Sehun Oh pero siya hindi?! Kaya pala nag-alisan ang mga ito. “But since we’re here, pwede ba kitang ligawan, Junmyeon Kim?” He asked with his charming smile that made Junmyeon fall for him since day 1.</p>
<p>Sinong makakatanggi sa ganyang ngiti ni Sehun Oh? Definitely not Junmyeon Kim.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Nahihiyang sagot ng maliit na binata sabay iwas ng tingin sa kausap dahil nakakasilaw ang ngiting binibigay nito sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Cute.” Sagot naman nito sabay pisil na manunulang mga pisngi ni Junmyeon. “Promise, I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>“H-Hindi ako marunong sa ganito..” He confessed. First time kasing may “manligaw” sa kanya, kahit kasi may lumalapit sa kanya nung high school ay hindi naman niya ito ine-entertain. Ngayon lang siya pumayag and he really want to make this work kaya, “Marami akong hindi alam kaya dahan-dahanin lang natin ha?”</p>
<p>Sehun flashed him a comforting smile that assured his doubts, the taller man cupped his face and brushed his thumb lightly at the smaller man’s pink cheeks, “Of course, we’ll take this slow.”</p>
<p>“T-thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Sabing dahan-dahan e!”</p>
<p>Natawa lang sa kanya ang matangkad na binata na mas lalong hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya. And Junmyeon’s happy that he can finally hug him back, dahil may karapatan na siya.</p>
<p>“Promise me,” bulong ni Sehun sa kanyang tenga, “Promise me, we’ll make this work.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath and the smell of the taller man’s perfume made his thumping heart feel at ease. “We will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ‘Pag nilahad ang damdamin, Sana ‘di magbagong pagtingin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Please, tulungan mo ko. Last na talaga ‘to, promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You said that the last time we talked but here you are again.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, please. Last na talaga. I-I just need an excuse.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just tell them the truth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will. Pero kailangan ko munang ayusin ‘yung amin.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kung hindi ko maaayos ‘to baka mawala siya sa akin. Please..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Last na talaga ha?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo, promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 weeks left bago ang judgement day nila for the boards ay napagpasyahan ng mga magkakaibigan na magsimula nang mamanata sa mga simbahan upang ipagdasal ang kanilang nalalapit na exam. Target nilang pumunta sa dalawa o tatlong simbahan bukas kaya ito si Junmyeon, namimili ng mga kakailanganin nila sa byahe.</p>
<p>The past few weeks have been exhausting for Junmyeon. Natapos na ang kanilang schedule sa review center at babalik na lang para sa kanilang final review session a week before the boards. Nakapag-mock boards na rin sila sa kani-kanilang mga eskwelahan at nakapagfile na rin sila for registration sa PRC.</p>
<p>Pero kahit nakakapagod ang mga nangyari noong mga nakaraang linggo, natutuwa pa rin si Junmyeon na ginagawa nila ito ng magkakasama. Hindi kasi niya akalain na kung dati, si Kyungsoo at Jongin lang ang kasama niya sa mga ganitong malalaking hakbang sa buhay niya, ngayon ay may lima nang nangaral sa kanya noong nag-alangan siyang magpasa ng registration form sa PRC. Sobrang laking pasasalamat niya sa tulong and words of encouragement ng mga ito sa kanya, dahil sa kanila ay nagiging enjoyable at bearable ang stress ng pagte-take ng board exam.</p>
<p>As for him and Sehun, ganun pa rin, parang walang pinagbago. Maalaga, gentleman at mahaba pa rin ang pasensya sa kanya ng matangkad na binata, at siyempre, ang pinakamahalaga sa lahat ay mayroon siyang peach mango pie every morning.</p>
<p>Siguro kung may nagbago man, ito ay ang dumadaming friend request at followers sa socmeds ni Junmyeon. Simula kasi noong naging official ang panliligaw nito sa kanya - wait lang, kinikilig pa din siya, ay naging laman na siya ng mga Instagram posts nito na dati ay puro picture lang ng aso nitong si Vivi at mga activities at announcements sa kanilang university. Noong unang beses nangyari iyon ay nagulat pa nga siya, nagising siya sa sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng kanyang phone. Tumambad sa kanya ang ilang mga friend requests at following sa kanyang mga social media accounts, nalaman niya lang na ang dahilan pala nito ay ang pag-post ng manliligaw sa Instagram ng picture nilang dalawa na nakangiti at nakaharap sa camera habang nakahawak ito sa waist niya. Kasama nito ang caption na, “In case you forgot how cute we are..”, na sinamahan pa niya ng pag-tag sa ig username na bunny_myeon.</p>
<p>Agad niyang minessage ang matangkad na binata dahil ayaw talagang tumigil ng pagdating ng mga notifications sa kanyang phone.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>SEHUN OH.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Love?</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Huwag mo kong ma love love. ‘Yung ig post mo kagabi!</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Why? We’re cute naman talaga ah. Baka lang kasi nakalimutan mo.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>SEHUN!</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Okay okay, I’m joking.</p>
<p>Why? You don’t like it?</p>
<p>Is it too fast?</p>
<p>Delete ko na?</p>
<p>No, Junmyeon liked it, very very much. Kinilig nga ang lahat ng dapat kiligin sa kanya pero kasi, nakaka-overwhelm lang ‘yung response at comments ng mga tao sa photos. Puro who’s that? Bago mo? Break na kayo ni Lisa? And all the likes, parang sinasampal talaga siya ng buong mundo ng katotohanang isa siyang nobody sa tabi ng isang Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>No L , I liked it very much. Pero kasi ‘yung mga tao baka may sabihin.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>Myeon, people will always have something to say.</p>
<p>Besides, we aren’t doing anything wrong so don’t bother.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>Pero baka kung ano-anong ipakalat nilang chismis tungkol sa’yo.</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>I don’t care, as long as I have you.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid.</p>
<p>Tunog linya sa pelikula ah, anong pinapanuod mo? Kathniel ba ‘yan?</p>
<p>From: Sehun:</p>
<p>Love 😂</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>HAHAHAHAHA. Joke lang.</p>
<p>Andami nilang nag-aadd sa akin. Ia-accept ko ba?</p>
<p>From: Sehun</p>
<p>If hindi mo sila kilala or if you think they’re going to stalk you then don’t.</p>
<p>Isa pa, I don’t want to share you with them, mamaya makahanap ka pa ng iba.</p>
<p>From: Jollikid</p>
<p>E ‘di wow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ganoon lang lagi ang takbo ng chats and texts nila, kapag bumabanat si Sehun ay laging awkward ang mga nagiging reply ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya kasi alam kung anong irereply sa mga ganun, the taller man find it adorable naman.</p>
<p>Junmyeon feels contented and happy of what they have right now, pero hindi rin talaga maiiwasan ng ibang tao ang magsalita. At kahit pauli-ulit na paalalahanan siya ni Sehun ay hindi pa rin talaga niya maiwasang mabahala. </p>
<p>“Do you see the recent posts ni Sehun?”</p>
<p>“Omg. Oo nga, kasama ‘yung bago niya?”</p>
<p>“I heard same university lang din daw natin siya.”</p>
<p>Kasalukuyang nasa 7-eleven ang binata upang mamili ng mga baon nilang magkakaibigan para sa trip nila bukas. Pero napahinto siya nang marinig ang pinag-uusapan ng tatlong dalaga na namimili ng kanilang mga inumin.</p>
<p>“Nakita mo ba itsura, sis? Walang-wala kay Lisa.”</p>
<p>“True. Parang kuko nga lang niya.”</p>
<p>Naramdaman ni Junmyeon ang pag-init ng mukha niya dahil sa narinig, kahit hindi naman alam ng mga ito na nandoon siya ay nahihiya pa rin siya para sa sarili. Alam naman ni Junmyeon iyon, tanggap niya, na walang-wala siya sa itsura, yaman at katanyagan ng dalaga. Pero hindi niya maiwasang masaktan kapag naririnig niya iyon galing sa ibang tao.</p>
<p>“Kung si Krystal ang pinalit niya, tanggap ko pa e. Pero that guy? Paano niya kaya nabingwit si Sehun?”</p>
<p> “I can sense na rebound lang ‘yun kasi nakita mo ba ‘yung pinalit ni Lisa sa kanya? It’s freakin’ Jennie Kim!”</p>
<p>“’Yung sikat na model and ambassador ng Channel? Holy shit!”</p>
<p>“’Di ba? And she announced it sa party ni Nayeon where Sehun is invited.”</p>
<p>“Pinagpalit ka sa babae? And a very rich and gorgeous one at that. Sinong hindi matatapakan ang ego sa ganun?”</p>
<p>Every word that reached Junmyeon’s ears makes it harder for him to breathe. He didn’t know what happened about Lisa, dahil hindi naman na siya madalas tumatambay sa kanyang mga social media accounts, at mas lalong hindi niya kilala si Jennie, but they make it sound that she’s really a big catch. ‘Di katulad niya na mukhang dilis lang na nabingwit ni Sehun sa ilog Pasig.</p>
<p>Nag-iinit na rin ang mga mata niya kaya kumuha na lang siya ng ilang junk foods at mabilis na pumunta sa counter. Pero kung minamalas nga naman siya ay isang nakapila at sumunod sa likod niya ang mga nagtsi-tsismisang mga dalaga.</p>
<p>“Medyo naaawa ako dun sa guy actually, mukhang rebound lang talaga siya.”</p>
<p>“Parang ginawa lang ‘yun ni Sehun to spite Lisa.”</p>
<p>“Like ‘kung kaya mo, kaya ko rin’ drama.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s turn for the counter came and he never wished for the cashier to do his work fast this bad.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s still lucky though. Imagine matitikman mo ang isang Sehun Oh.” </p>
<p>“True. Imagine mahawakan mo ‘yung ganun kalaki. Hihihihi.”</p>
<p>The smaller man thanked the heavens nang iabot na ng cashier sa kanya ang kanyang sukli at mabilis niyang kinuha ang kanyang mga pinamili, pero hindi niya inaasahan ang pagbangga niya sa dalagang nasa likod niya.</p>
<p>Gusto nang magmura ni Junmyeon kahit hindi siya marunong, nangingilid na ang luha sa mga mata niya at nanginginig na ang mga kamay sa pinaghalo-halong emosyon.</p>
<p>But Mama Kim didn’t teach him to be rude kaya naman pinulot niya ang nahulog na gamit nito at nag-sorry. If they recognized him ay hindi na niya ito pinansin at mabilis na lumabas na lamang ng convenience store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hapon siya ng umalis sa dorm nila ni Kyungsoo upang mamili pero gabi na siya nang makabalik. Ayaw niya kasing bumalik sa dorm nila dahil alam niyang iiyak lang siya pagdating niya doon. Naglakad-lakad muna siya sa ibang lugar, that way hindi siya iiyak dahil sa dami ng taong maaaring makakita sa kanya at nagkaroon din siya ng oras to collect his thoughts.</p>
<p>His thoughts were full of Sehun and Lisa and their past relationship, and Junmyeon can’t help himself but to compare and be insecure. He knows that Lisa is much more than her athlete image, lagi itong nakangiti at masiglang bumabati sa mga kakilala niya sa school, sobrang dami niyang kayang gawin pero kahit na ganoon ay hindi siya matapobre. Hindi na mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang buntong-hiningang lumabas sa kanyang labi, bakit sa dinami-dami ng tao sa mundong ibabaw, bakit ganoon pa kaganda, kabait at katalented ang naging ex-girlfriend ni Sehun? Hindi man lang makalaban si Junmyeon, tatayo pa lang siya, knockout na.</p>
<p>Pero bakit sa dinamidami ng tao sa buong mundo, bakit siya pa ang napili ni Sehun? Why would the taller man even think of settling with him? Siya na pumasok lang sa university para grumaduate at magkaroon ng desenteng trabaho. Siya na hindi sumasali sa kahit anong orgs at activities sa university nila. Siya na sa loob ng tatlong na taong pagkakakilala niya sa binata ay ngayon lang siya napansin nito.</p>
<p>Junmyeon tried to stop himself, he really did. But he can’t help but think that maybe… maybe the girls were right. Baka nga rebound lang siya.</p>
<p>Ikaw ba naman ipagpalit sa babae, at ipinagsigawan pa sa buong mundo habang nanonood ka kung gaano siya kasaya sa piling ng iba. Hindi ka ba masasaktan? And maybe the pain was really deep that Sehun can’t heal it by himself, kaya kailangan niya ng tulong ng ibang tao. And maybe, Junmyeon’s affection towards him was really obvious kaya pinagbigyan siya ng matangkad na binata.</p>
<p>The smaller man bit his lip, parang may sumuntok sa dibdib niya ng maisip niyang baka nga.. baka nga pinagbigyan lang siya. Kasi imposible naman na sa maikling panahon na nagkausap at nagkasama sila ay nahulog na ang matangkad na binata sa kanya, ano bang kagusto-gusto sa kanya?</p>
<p>He’s like a walking ball of anxiety na kailangan ng constant assurance, anong mapapala ni Sehun sa kanya?</p>
<p>He must’ve looked really lovesick for the taller man to give him a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umuwi na siya nang masigurado niya sa sarili na hindi siya iiyak sa harapan ng mag-nobyo. Agad siyang sinalubong ng sunod-sunod na salita ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok siya sa loob ng living room. “Uy, Jun. Nag-order na ako ng pulang undies para sa ating tatlo ni Jongin ah.” Paalala nito. Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon dahil wala siyang naaalala na nagpabili siya ng pulang brief sa kaibigan. “Bayaran mo na lang ako ‘pag nandito na.”</p>
<p>“Ha? Nagpabili ba ko?”, nalilitong tanong niya habang inaayos sa kusina ang mga pinamili niyang pagkain. Sa pagkakaalam niya ay may mga briefs pa naman siyang matino sa kanyang aparador.</p>
<p>“Gaga. Kailangan natin ‘to para makapasa tayo, hindi mo ba alam ‘yung mga pamahiin?” sagot naman ng kanyang kaibigan na busy pa rin sa pagbrowse sa kanyang phone habang nakasandal sa kanyang hita ang nobyo nito.</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t really believe in superstitious beliefs, pero kung ito ang ikapapasa nila, why not. “Oo na. Sabihin mo na lang kung magkano at nang mabayaran ko.” Wika niya sa kaibigan sabay lakad papunta sa direksyon ng kanyang kwarto.</p>
<p>Pero bago pa niya mapihit ang doorknob nito ay agad siyang hinila ni Kyungsoo papunta sa sofa. “Mamaya ka na pumasok diyan, pag-usapan natin ang mga utang mong kwento sa akin.” Pinaupo niya si Junmyeon sa tabi ng pupungaspungas pang nobyo nito na ngayon ay nakaupo na rin.</p>
<p>“Anong kwento?” nakaka-intimidate na pinagitnaan pa talaga siya ng magjowa. Medyo kinabahan si Junmyeon sa mapang-asar na ngiti sa mga labi ng kanyang best friend.</p>
<p>“Ay sus kunwari pa. ‘Yung sa inyo si Sehun!”</p>
<p>Ha? Hindi pa ba niya nakukuwneto iyon sa kaibigan? Sa sobrang daming ganap these past few weeks ay nakalimutan na niyang ikwento ang mga ganap sa buhay niya kahit nakatira lang naman sila sa iisang bahay ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“E ano namang ikukwento ko?” Simula noong umamin si Junmyeon sa best friend na crush niya si Sehun Oh nung college sila ay lagi na niyang kinukwentuhan ito ng mga mumunting kilig moments niya with the SC president. Kahit saglit na eye contact o smile na accidentally thrown at his way or kahit fantasies niya about the taller man ay ikukwento niya dito.</p>
<p>Pero ngayong nagkatotoo na ang mga hinahangad niya noon ay hindi naman niya maikwento ang mga ito sa kaibigan. Dahil bukod sa nahihiya siya ay hindi siya makapaniwalang totoo ang mga ito.</p>
<p>Totoo nga ba? O pinagbigyan lang talaga siya?</p>
<p>“Duh. Siyempre ‘yung mga kilig kilig moments mo diyan.” Sabi ng kaibigan sabay irap pa, ngunit hindi mabura sa kanyang mga labi ang ngiti dahil sa sayang nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan.</p>
<p>Junmyeon felt bad as he sees that smile from his best friend. Paano kaya kung totoo ang mga sinabi ng mga dalagang nakasalamuha niya sa convenience store kanina? What if.. he really is a rebound?</p>
<p>“O kaya kahit sex life niyo na lang.” wika ni Jongin na ngayon ay gising na gising na dahil sa mapanloko nitong ngiti. “Para mas exciting.”</p>
<p>Sinapok naman siya ni Junmyeon, “TMI! Ano ba ‘yan, Jongin! Bibig mo naman.”</p>
<p>“Virgin ka pa din?!” gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo na parang hindi pa siya makapaniwala na hindi pa rin sinusuko ni Junmyeon ang bataan. “Mahina naman pala ‘tong si Sehun.”</p>
<p>“Hoy! Grabe ka naman! Anong akala mo sa kin?!” Sobrang nag-iinit ang mukha ni Junmyeon sa mga pinagsasabi ng magnobyo sa kanya. Ilang linggo pa lang ang nakalilipas ng officially manligaw sa kanya si Sehun, at kung layo ng narating ang pag-uusapan.. Kiss to cheek pa lang ang napupuntahan nila ng matangkad na binata. Dahan-dahan nga ‘di ba?</p>
<p>“Ikaw! Ang hina mo rin! Nung college days natin kulang na lang lambitinan mo ‘yung tao ‘pag nginingitian ka niya, tapos ngayong nandito na, pakipot ka pa.”</p>
<p>“We agreed to take it slow kasi.” Paliwanag niya sa kaibigan. “Marami akong hindi alam sa ganito, kaya ayokong padalos-dalos kami.” If their feelings were really true, he wants to make it in the long run.</p>
<p>Nanahimik ang magnobyo dahil sa mga narinig ng mga ito mula sa kanya. Nagkatitigan pa ang dalawa bago sabay na niyakap si Junmyeon na nakaupo sa gitna nila. “Aww. Nag-mature ka na talaga. I’m so proud of this level up.” Komento ni Jongin na ikinatawa ang magkakaibigan.</p>
<p>Junmyeon find comfort at his friends’ words. At least he knows that he’s doing something right.</p>
<p>“Pag nagkaproblema kayo, o may gusto kang ikwento, o kahit ano lang..” panimula ng kanyang kaibigan na hindi makatingin ng diretso sa kanya. Napangiti na lang si Junmyeon dahil kahit laging awkward si Kyungsoo sa mga ganitong moments ay sinisikap pa rin siyang i-comfort nito. “Andito lang kami.”</p>
<p>And as Junmyeon heard those words from his best friend, he suddenly remembered the conflict that has been going on his mind throughout the day.</p>
<p>E kung i-open up niya kaya ito sa magnobyo? Tutal magdadalawang taon na ang mga ito at tiyak na mas maraming alam on how to deal with these issues (aka insecurities ni Junmyeon Kim).</p>
<p>“Actually..” panimula niya nang bumitaw na ang dalawa mula sa pagkakayakap ng mga ito sa kanya. “I have something in mind.”</p>
<p>“Spill.”</p>
<p>Bumuntong-hininga muna si Junmyeon bago muling magsalita, “May.. may nakasalubong kasi ako kanina sa convenience store.. dalawang babae… ahm.. hindi ko sure kung kabatch natin or what..” tutok na tutok ang magnobyo sa pinagsasabi niya kaya medyo nahiya siya. “Ahmm. Ano kasi… Narinig ko na pinag-uusapan nila kami ni Sehun.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Anong sabi nila?” tanong ni Jongin.</p>
<p>“Well. Ahmm. It’s not good.” Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa narinig kaya agad na dinugtungan ng maliit na binata ang kanyang sinabi, “It’s not that bad either. Hehe.”</p>
<p>“Nilait ka nila?” Kahit kalmado ang tono ng kanyang best friend ay alam niyang may namumuong masamang panahon sa utak nito.</p>
<p>“Hindi! Hindi naman.” Sagot niya pero hindi siya makatingin bg diretso sa kanyang best friend. Why is he so bad at lying?!</p>
<p>“Junmyeon Kim.” Nakakatakot ang tonong ginamit sa kanya ng best friend kaya agad din siyang nagsabi ng totoo. Mahirap na, baka siya pa ang mapagbuntungan ng galit nito.</p>
<p>“Slight lang? Hehe.” Pinilit pa niyang magpa-cute para lang hindi na magalit ito pero…</p>
<p>“Jongin. Kunin mo ang kutsilyo sa kusina.” Galit na sambit nito na agad namang sinunod ng nobyo dahil tumayo na agad ito.</p>
<p>Mabilis naman siyang hinila ni Junmyeon pabalik sa pwesto nito kanina at agad na kinalma ang dalawa. “Huwag muna kayong magalit.. kasi may point naman sila.”</p>
<p>“At saang banda ng panlalait sa’yo ang may point?! Sige nga, Junmyeon kim. Sabihin mo sa amin.”</p>
<p>“Totoo naman na… wala ako sa kalingkingan ni Lisa. Totoo naman na kuko niya lang ako..” pinilit niya pang tumawa para lang gumaan ang paligid pero mas lalong hindi nakatulong. Because even in his ears, that laugh sound so lonely.</p>
<p>“Jun..”</p>
<p>“May kilala ba kayong Jennie Kim?”</p>
<p>“‘Yung model at ambassador ng Channel? Jennie Kim?”</p>
<p>“Oo yun ata,” sang-ayon niya kay Jongin dahil iyon din ang narinig niya sa mga dalaga kanina, “Well, siya lang naman ‘yung pinalit ni Lisa kay Sehun.”</p>
<p>“So? How that became you and Sehun’s business? ‘Di ba wala na sila?” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t mean wala ng feelings.”</p>
<p>Mas lalong kumunot ang noo ng kanyang best friend sa kanyang sinabi. “Just get to the point, Jun.”</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering why Sehun’s settling with someone like me while Lisa’s with someone who’s a big catch.” He just cannot filter his words anymore, he just let all his insecurities flow at wala na siyang pakialam kung magalit pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Narinig mo rin ba ‘yan sa kanila? Di ka ba pinapaalalahanan ni Sehun na huwag makinig sa mga ganung klaseng tao?”</p>
<p>“Maraming beses na niyang nire-remind sa akin pero hindi naman natin maiiwasan na hindi sila magsalita. At hindi ko rin maiiwasan na makinig.” Sagot naman niya sa kaibigan.</p>
<p>“And besides they really have a point.” Dugtong pa niya nang hindi magsalita ang magnobyo. “Ako naman talaga ‘tong 2<sup>nd</sup> year pa lang gusto na siya, ako ‘yung unang nagkagusto, and my feelings would’ve been so obvious. And he must’ve been really hurt with how fast Lisa had replaced him and he doesn’t want to look like a loser kaya he settled na lang with someone like me.” </p>
<p>Napayuko na lang si Junmyeon dahil hindi na niya kayang makita ang awa sa mga mata ng kanyang mga kaibigan, that’s the last thing he wanted right now. “And maybe.. maybe they’re right.. about me being just a rebound.”</p>
<p>Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang namalagi sa buong bahay nila bago niya muling narinig ang boses ni Kyungsoo, “Does Sehun knows about this?”</p>
<p>Umiling na lang si Junmyeon dahil kahit ilang beses niyang subukan i-open up kay Sehun ang mga worries niya ay hindi niya kaya dahil natatakot siyang magkasira silang dalawa.</p>
<p>“You should tell him about this, Jun.” wika ng kaibigan, na ngayon ay mas malumanay at malambot na ang tono nito. Naramdaman naman niyang hinahaplos ni Jongin ang kanyang likod sabay sandal ng ulo nito sa kanyang balikat. “You want to make this work, ‘di ba? Then talk to him. This will always linger in your mind kung hindi niyo pag-uusapan. Gusto mo ba na everytime na maririnig mo ang pangalan ni Lisa, everytime na makikita mo ang ex niya, ay iisipin mo ang lahat ng insecurities na ‘to? This will never be resolved kahit isipin mo siya every night for the next few years. This will only be resolved with communication.”</p>
<p>“Tama si By, Jun.” sambit naman ni Jongin na nakasandal pa rins a kanya. “Malay mo, magulat ka pa sa isasagot ni Sehun, ‘di ba?”</p>
<p>Natawa naman si Junmyeon sa narinig niya, “Bakit naman ako magugulat? Kasi totoo?”</p>
<p>“Tanga, huwag ka ngang nega.” Binatukan pa siya ng best friend niya dahil sa sagot niya. “Basta kausapin mo siya bukas. Kakausapin ko sila Baekhyun, bibigyan namin kayo ng alone time kaya kausapin mo na, ha?”</p>
<p>“Pero..”</p>
<p>“Walang pero pero. Ayokong nagdadrama ka kaya ayusin mo na ‘yan.”</p>
<p>“Oo na.” Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Junmyeon at tumayo na mula sa sofa. Wala naman siyang gaanong ginawa buong araw pero feel niya pagod na pagod siya. Bahala na bukas. “Matutulog na ko. Maaga pa tayong gigising bukas e. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Napahinto siya mula sa paglalakad papunta sa kanyang silid dahil bigla siyang tinawag ni Kyungsoo, “Jun..”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure na ikaw ang unang nagkagusto?” Kumunot ang noo niya sa sinambit ng kaibigan. He’s like, 100 % sure? Hindi na dapat tinatanong iyan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kanya lang naman nagkukwento si Junmyeon about the SC president.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Ngumiti lang sa kanya ang kaibigan, his most comforting one.  “Basta. Talk to him, ah?”  </p>
<p>Tumango na lang si Junmyeon kahit naguguluhan siya. And as he tries to get a good sleep that night, he decided that talking to Sehun is the better option.</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>Are you asleep na?</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>Oo.</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>But still replying to me? I’m touched.</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>E ‘di wow.</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>Can’t sleep?</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>Oo. Ikaw? Ba’t gising ka pa?</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>Excited for tomorrow. Ikaw? Why are you still awake?</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>First time mo bang pumunta ng tatlong simbahan in one day?</p>
<p>Ba’t excited ka? HAHAHAHAHAHAA</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>I’m going to see you tomorrow</p>
<p>And it’s my first trip with you.</p>
<p>That’s enough reason for me to be excited about it.</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>E di wow.</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>Ba’t gising ka pa?</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>May iniisip lang</p>
<p>To: Jollikid</p>
<p>Is that me?</p>
<p>To: Sehun</p>
<p>Oo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun calling…..</em>
</p>
<p>“Hel—“</p>
<p>“You’re thinking about me?”</p>
<p>“At talagang tumawag ka pa para lang i-confirm?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Ikaw talaga.. Oo na. Iniisip na kita bago ako matulog. Happy?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Huy! Andyan ka pa ba?”</p>
<p>“Sobra.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’m very happy to know na you’re thinking about me before you go to sleep. Akala ko kasi ako lang.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“You’re still there?”</p>
<p>“Teka kinikilig ako, give me a moment.”</p>
<p>“Ako rin.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Sehun.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“May gusto akong sabihin sa’yo bukas. Can we talk tomorrow? ‘Yung tayong dalawa lang sana.”</p>
<p>“You can’t say it over the phone?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You sound serious.”</p>
<p>“Because I am.”</p>
<p> “Pinapakaba mo naman ako, Love.”</p>
<p>“Ako rin kinakabahan..”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Hindi mo naman ako pinakilig tonight para bastedin bukas ‘di ba?”</p>
<p>“Depends on your answer tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Love? Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow. Se. Sige na. Goodnight na. Maaga pa tayo bukas.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight. Baba mo na.”</p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I.. I…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Nevermind. See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight ulit.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jollikid.”  </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Sinundo sila nila Sehun sa kanilang dorm kinabukasan. Gagamitin kasi nila ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol papunta sa mga simbahan, at ang unang stop nila ay Kamay ni Hesus, kaya naman 3:00 am pa lang ay gising na sila. Medyo groggy pa si Junmyeon dahil hindi siya sanay gumising ng ganito kaaga. Pero nagising ang diwa niya nang makita niyang bumaba si Sehun mula sa driver’s seat at sinalubong sila.</p>
<p>Natigilan siya nang magkatinginan sila ng matangkad na binata, there must’ve been an awkward smile on his face because Sehun returned it with a very nervous one.</p>
<p>Bumalik nanaman tuloy sa isipan niya ang mga narinig at na-realize niya kahapon. Gustong-gusto na niyang tanungin ang binata, pero at the same time natatakot siya. Paano kung tama ang hinala niya? Paano kung tama sila?</p>
<p>Ano nang gagawin niya? Itutuloy pa ba niya? Itutuloy pa ba nila?</p>
<p>Bakit ba kasi walang review materials pagdating sa ganitong bagay? ‘Yung kapag hindi niya alam ang sagot pwede niyang tignan na lang, ‘yung kapag wala siyang alam, pwede niyang pag-aralan.</p>
<p>“Tandaan mo ‘yung sinabi ko kagabi ah.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo na nasa tabi niya pala. “Kinausap ko na sila Baekhyun kagabi, pag-usapan niyo ‘yan.” Dagdag pa nito sabay diretso sa sasakyan.</p>
<p>Sana nga ganoon lang kadaling mag-open up sa ganitong mga topic.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” tanong ni Sehun nang makalapit siya sa matangkad na binata. Kinuha nito ang bitbit niyang bag at binuksan ang pinto sa may passenger seat.</p>
<p>Tumango lang si Junmyeon bilang sagot bago pumasok sa loob ng sasakyan.</p>
<p>Akala niya ay isasara ni Sehun ang pintuan ngunit nag-stay pa ito doon, ilang minuto siyang nakatayo lang doon at nakatingin sa maliit na binata, “Are you okay?” was all he had said pero alam ni Junmyeon na tulad niya ay madami rin itong tanong.</p>
<p>They’ll talk later, he promised himself, “Yes.” Sabi niya sabay ngiti. “Sige na pumasok ka na, baka ma-late pa tayo sa first mass.”</p>
<p>Saglit pa siyang tinignan ng matangkad na binata kaya he tried his best to smile, bago ito nagbuntong-hininga at isinara ang pinto.</p>
<p>He looked at the rear view mirror at nakita niyang nagkanya-kanyang pwesto na sila Kyungsoo at Jongin na nasa dulong upuan upang makatulog, ganoon din ang magjowang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na magkayakap sa likod ng driver’s seat.</p>
<p>Kahit inaantok pa si Junmyeon ay nakakahiya namang matulog at iwanang gising si Sehun.</p>
<p>“Patugtog tayo?” tanong niya sa matangkad na binata nang makaramdam na siya ng antok.</p>
<p>Tumingin ito saglit sa kanya bago binalik ang tingin sa kalsada, “Sure,” sagot nito.</p>
<p>“Sa phone mo na lang.” nakakahiya kasi yung mga playlist niya sa Spotify.</p>
<p>Sehun smiled at him sabay kuha ng phone sa may compartment ng kanyang pintuan at inabot ito sa maliit na binata.</p>
<p>Pero natigilan siya nang buksan niya ang cellphone nito at tumambad sa kanya ang lock screen ng binata. It’s a picture probably taken at their school, in one of the university events perhaps, but what really shocked Junmyeon was the person focused in the picture.</p>
<p>It was him.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s sure this was taken when he was in his 2nd year of college, he wouldn’t forget that ugly bowl haircut – which is a product of a few horrible decisions in his life. He was smiling at the photo, both of his hands were raised as if he was cheering for something or someone.</p>
<p>The smaller man’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“O, bakit?” tanong sa kanya ng matangkad na binata nang makita nitong nakatulala pa rin siya sa phone nito. “May problema b-“ , the taller man stopped talking as if he realized something. Sehun was thankful na madilim sa loob ng sasakyan at hindi makikita ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.</p>
<p>“A-ahm.. that was..” the taller man started stuttering, and although Junmyeon found it cute, he took the liberty to help him.</p>
<p>“Naka-lock kasi.” Sabi niya sabay harap sa binata ng screen ng kanyang phone, upang i-type nito ang kanyang password.</p>
<p>“O-oh. Y-yeah.” Sabi nito sabay mabilis na nilagay ang kanyang password.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Junmyeon said sabay punta sa Spotify app and played the first playlist he saw.</p>
<p>The first song was something Junmyeon heard a lot of times enough to be familiar with.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Damn, I like me better when I'm with you</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I like me better when I'm with you</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I like me better when                  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I like me better when I'm with you</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Hindi na namalayan ni Junmyeon na he’s mouthing the lyrics of the song because as they passed by the city lights, he realized that the singer was right. He liked himself better when he’s with Sehun.</p>
<p>With his eye smiles, charming lips and, gentleman but playful gestures makes Junmyeon’s ordinary day special.</p>
<p>In the past 2 months na nakasama niya ang matangkad na binata, he realized that he improved a lot, he gained a lot of confidence in his studying, he gained new friends, and he was starting to learn on how to express himself properly.</p>
<p>Nagpasalamat siya sa kung sino man sa nasa itaas sa pagkakataon na nagkasabay sila ni Sehun sa LRT.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon leaned his head at the window as the intro of the next song reached his ears.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't kiss me right now</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't tell me that you need me</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't show up at my house</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>All caught up in your feelings</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>2 songs played and the smaller man concluded that Sehun likes electronic and RnB music that can express what a person really wants to say but can’t.</p>
<p>Junmyeon thinks he needs to listen to Sehun’s playlist, because surprisingly, the singer- whoever he is, has put together all of the things Junmyeon’s afraid to say in a song.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't run me round and round</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't build me up just to let me</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Down, just to let me</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Down, down, down</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The smaller man wants to laugh because that really hit straight to his heart, hindi siya nakailag.</p>
<p>Junmyeon thought he is lucky that he had met the taller guy, knew him better, and having this relationship with him, it’s all too good to be true.</p>
<p>That’s why he’s afraid that after all of this, bawiin sa kanya ang lahat.</p>
<p>Junmyeon just hopes Sehun doesn’t lift him too high just to let him down with the truth.</p>
<p>They were waiting in line at the tollgate when he suddenly felt a blanket draped around him. Napatingin siya sa kanyang gilid at sinalubong siya ng ngiti ng matangkad na binata, “Matulog ka na. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't mess with my head</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't tell me you're falling</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The smaller man just stared at him as he opens the compartment and pull out a neck pillow, at isinuot ito sa kanya.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>With your feet still on the ledge</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I'm all out of breath, baby</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Ibinaba pa nito ng kaunti ang sandalan sa upuan ni Junmyeon, “Para mas maging komportable ka,” he said with his comforting smile.</p>
<p>Sehun fixed him in a more comfortable position, making Junmyeon face his side. Inayos niya ang kumot hanggang sa leeg ng maliit na binata at maingat na isinandal ang ulo niya sa may sandalan ng upuan.</p>
<p>He does all of that with Junmyeon just staring at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't run me round and round</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Don't kiss me, no, don't kiss me</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The smaller man doesn’t know if Sehun’s weirded out by his staring but he returned his gaze.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a few seconds before the taller man moved closer.</p>
<p>Junmyeon closed his eyes as he felt those soft lips against his forehead.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Right now, on your lips just leave it</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>If you don't mean it</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The smaller man hopes he means it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pumupungay na ang mga mata ni Junmyeon dahil sa antok pero hindi pa rin niya maalis ang tingin niya sa matangkad na binata. And Sehun, although he doesn’t stare back at him, noticed it based on his strong grip at the stirring wheel.</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t know how many songs have played but he continued staring at Sehun as the city lights strike the taller man’s face at perfect angles.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I wanna call you up</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Tell you how I feel</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>But I might scare you away if</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I get too real </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon forgot how many times he attempted to call him the night before. Dahil kahit ilang beses niyang ipikit ang mga mata niya, kahit gaano pa kalakas ang tugtog mula sa kanyang earphones ay naririnig at nakikita pa rin niya ang pag-uusap ng mga babae sa convenience store. At bilang overthinker, hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung ganoon din ba ang iniisip ng lahat ng taong nakakita sa mga pictures nila ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Hindi na niya alam kung ilang oras siyang nakatitig sa cellphone niya noong gabing iyon, nakatitig sa number ng matangkad na binata at naghihintay na pindutin ang call button.</p>
<p>He really wanted to know the answer because he can’t keep this overbearing pain, but he stopped himself.</p>
<p>Natatakot kasi siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>So I won't text back</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>For a couple of hours</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>What I really wanna do is</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Bring you flowers</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>He’s already in too deep.</p>
<p>Pero ayaw niyang ipahalata.</p>
<p>Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa hiya o dahil ayaw niyang pag natapos ang lahat ng ito ay siya ang magmumukhang kawawa.</p>
<p>Kaya kahit gusto niyang magpakatotoo sa nararamdaman niya para kay Sehun, ay hindi niya magawa. There’s always something stopping him and he hates himself for that.</p>
<p>But tonight, as the taller man’s grip to the stirring wheel becomes tighter, his charming eyes now deep in thought as he stares at the road and as the dim lights passby him, Junmyeon thinks he looked ethereally sad.</p>
<p>And Junmyeon hates it that he caused that.</p>
<p>That’s why he decided to forget everything and let his heart do what it really wants.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I'm not gonna hold your hand</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Ask if you wanna dance</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I can not take you home, you know</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Kinuha niya ang isang kamay ng binata na mahigpit na nakahawak sa manibela, nagulat ang matangkad sa ginawa niya at tumingin ito sa kanyang direksyon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon just smiled at him, “Eyes on the road, Se.” He said as he placed the taller man’s hand at the side of his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I just wanna give you everything</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Show you I'm a silent gentleman</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>All I wanna do is let you in</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>But good guys, good guys never win</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Sehun’s hand against his skin.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I just wanna be the one you call</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Anything you need, anything at all</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>All I wanna do is let you in</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>But good guys, good guys never win</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>And as sleep takes over Junmyeon, he prayed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, let me win this time. </em>
</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>Sandaling nakalimutan ni Junmyeon ang mga iniisip niya tungkol kay Sehun nang makarating sila sa Kamay ni Hesus sa may Lucban, Quezon. Nang makatapak siya sa loob ng simabahan ay bumalik ang mga pag-aalala niya tungkol sa board exams.</p>
<p>Hindi niya talaga alam kung anong pumasok sa isipan niya pero nang sabihin nang pari sa kanyang homily na, “Walang ibinibigay na pagsubok ang panginoon na hindi mo kakayanin.”, na sinamahan pa nito ng,  “Ang dasal ay dapat sinasamahan ng sipag at tiyaga dahil walang bagay ang nakukuha sa dasal lang.”, hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang mga luha niya.</p>
<p>Alam niyang malaki ang inimprove niya sa kanyang pag-aaral at study habit sa tulong ng kanyang mga kaibigan, pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang isipin na baka may kulang, na baka kulang pa yung binasa at inaral niya. Isa-isang bumalik sa isipan niya ‘yung mga concept na hindi pa rin niya maintindihan hanggang ngayon, ‘yung mga notes na dapat niyang basahin, ‘yung mga lectures na kailangan niyang intindihin ng paulit-ulit.</p>
<p>Lahat nang iyon ay bumalik sa isipan niya at naiyak na lang siya, kasi parang kulang pa rin. Kulang siya sa oras.</p>
<p>Paano kung sa dinami-dami ng inaral niya ay wala pa rin siyang masagot?</p>
<p>Naramdaman niyang may kumalabit sa gilid niya at inabot sa kanya ang isang itim na panyo. Nakayuko pa rin siya nang tanggapin niya iyon, “Salamat.”</p>
<p>Hindi na sumagot ang kanyang katabing si Sehun at inakbayan na lang siya.</p>
<p>Narinig niyang suminghot din ang isa pa niyang katabi na si Kyungsoo, at alam niyang hindi lang siya ang nakakaisip ng mga alalahaning iyon. Lahat naman sila.</p>
<p>Nang malapit nang matapos ang misa ay nag-unahan na ang mga tao para makalapit sa may altar kung saan magbe-bless gamit ang holy water ang pari. Mahigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa kamay niya habang nagkakatulakan at nang mahanap sila ng magandang pwesto ay ipinuwesto siya ng matangkad na binata sa harapan nito.</p>
<p>“Asan na ‘yung pencil tsaka calcu mo?” bulong nito sa kanya.</p>
<p>Kinuha naman iyon ni Junmyeon mulas a kanyang bag at ibinigay sa binata, “Ako na lang magtataas nito, ‘yung rosary na lang natin ipa-bless mo.” Sabi pa nito.</p>
<p>Pumayag si Junmyeon dahil mas siguradong mabe-bless ang mga gamit nila pag si Sehun ang may hawak dahil sa tangkad nito.</p>
<p>Nang makalabas sila ng simabahan ay inaya niya sila Kyungsoo na umakyat sa 300 steps kung saan nasa tuktok ang 50ft Risen Christ statue. Medyo nalula siya nang makita niya kung gaano kataas ang kinalalagyan ng rebulto pero sabi nga ni father kanina, hindi pwede ‘yung dasal lang, dapat may sipag at tiyaga.</p>
<p>“Ay mamaya na lang kami,” sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo nang ayain niya ito. Kyungsoo gave him that look and Junmyeon’s heart raced as he gets it. Ito ‘yung sinasabi ni Kyungsoo na bibigyan nila ng alone time silang dalawa ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Dinagdagan pa ito ni Baekhyun nang, “Gutom na kami e, mamaya na lang siguro.” Sabi nito na sinamahan pa niya ng fighting gesture. So much for being subtle.</p>
<p>At bago pa makapagsalita ang mga nobyo nila ay hinatak na ng mga ito sila Chanyeol at Jongin sa kabilang direksyon.</p>
<p>Nagkatitigan silang dalawa ng matangkad na binata nang makaalis ang kanilang mga kaibigan. Awkward siyang ngumiti dito, “Ahm. Tara?”</p>
<p>Sehun answered him with a simple nod and he pointed out Junmyeon’s backpack, “If okay lang sayo, ako na lang magdala niyan?” he asked.</p>
<p>Junmyeon shook his head and smiled, “Huwag na, okay lang.”</p>
<p>The first hundred steps was, of course, easy for Junmyeon. Pero nang nasa kalahati na siya ay nararamdaman na niya ang reklamo ng walang exercise niyang katawan, hinihingal na siya at pinagpapawisan dahil sa init, medyo naninigas na rin ang binti niya. Nang tignan niya ang kasama ay hindi na siya nagtaka na hindi man lang ito hinihingal.</p>
<p>E ‘di siya na fit. Hmp.</p>
<p>“You, okay?” concerned na tanong ni Sehun nang tumigil sa paglakad si Junmyeon at sinandal nito ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang tuhod.</p>
<p>“O-Oo.” Hingal niyang sabi.</p>
<p>“Gusto mo ba upo muna tayo dito?” sabi ng matangkad na binata sabay turo ng gilid ng daanan kung saan may malaking baton a pwede niyang maupuan.</p>
<p>Ang tempting pero ayaw tumugil ni Junmyeon dahil pakiramdam niya ay mas maganda kung tuloy-tuloy lang siyang umakyat at hindi magpahinga, feel niya mas tutuparin ni Lord ang hiling niya pagkaganoon.</p>
<p>“Hindi na. Okay lang ako.” Inabutan siya ni Sehun ng tubig na agad naman niyang kinuha at ininuman.</p>
<p>“Should I carry you at my back?” offer pa ng matangkad na binata, “Okay lang naman.”</p>
<p>Tempting, sobrang tempting, pangarap kaya ni Junmyeon iyon pero kailangan niyang isantabi muna ang kanyang kalandian dahil gusto niya, kanya na ito. Mas magaan ang loob niyang magdadasal kung siya mismo ang umakyat papunta doon sa taas.</p>
<p>“Hindi na, ano ka ba. Kaya ko na ‘to.” Sabi niya.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll just be here if you change your mind.” Sagot naman niya sabay lagay ng tubig na inoffer niya kay Junmyeon sa loob ng kanyang bag. “Pero alam mo ba, sabi nila kapag may kasama ka daw umakyat tapos nagpaunahan kayo at nauna ka, mas malaki daw ‘yung chance na matupad ‘yung wish mo?”</p>
<p>“Talaga?” Totoo kaya?</p>
<p>Nagkibit-balikat lang si Sehun, “Pero wala namang masama kung gagawin natin, ‘di ba?”</p>
<p>“Hala! Tayong dalawa?” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay turo sa kanyang sarili at sa matangkad na binata, “Madaya! Lugi ako, nag-eexercise ka e.”</p>
<p>“So? Malay mo, hingalin ako pagdating sa taas or along the way, o matisod ako.” Sagot naman nito, “Tsaka kung gusto mo talaga, you’ll give it your all para makuha mo ‘yun.”</p>
<p>Sabagay.</p>
<p>“Ano? G?” aya sa kanya ni Sehun na nagrunning position pa, natawa na lang ang maliit na binata sa kanya, “1..2…3!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon ran with all his might, sabay silang humahakbang ni Sehun sa mga palapag at nag-aasaran at nagdadayaan pa para lang makauna. Hindi nga alam ni Junmyeon kung paano niya nagawa dahil surprisingly ay isang set na lang ng palapag ang layo niya mula sa statue. Ibinuhos niya ang buong lakas para mabilis na maakyat iyon, natawa nga siya dahil natalisod nga si Sehun at siya ang naunang nakahawak sa 50 ft statue.</p>
<p>“Yehey! Nanalo ako.” And being childish as he is, he stuck his tongue out to the taller man habang inaabot niya ang kanyang kamay upang tulungan itong tumayo. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at sabay silang tahimik na nagdasal sa harapan ng rebulto.</p>
<p>Matapos magdasal ay saka lang napansin ng dalawa ang magandang scenario na nasa kanilang harapan. Tanaw nila ang ekta-ektaryang lupain na puno ng mga bahay at puno, dumagdag pa ang asul na langit at ang hanging dumadampi sa kanilang mga balat. Junmyeon heart felt at ease.</p>
<p>Iginaya siya ni Sehun sa gilid ng isang palapag ng hagdan at nilapag doon ang suot niyang jacket kanina, “Upo ka na.” sabi niya sa maliit na binata na sinunod naman nito.</p>
<p>“Grabe, nanginginig pa rin ‘yung binti ko.” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon, ngayong nakaupo na sila ay nararamdaman niya ang panginginig ng mga muscles niya.</p>
<p>“Mag-exercise ka kasi.” Wika ng may premium card sa Gold’s gym niyang katabi. Inabutan siya nito ng tubig na ininuman naman ng maliit na binata.</p>
<p>“Ayoko. Tinatamad ako e.” rason naman nito sabay balik ng tubigan kay Sehun. “Bakit? Ayaw mo sa mataba?” pinanlisikan niya ng mata ang matangkad na binata, ayusin mo sagot mo.</p>
<p>“Hindi ka naman mataba.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun, “At tsaka, hindi naman kita pinag-eexercise for you to look good. Hindi mo na kailangan nun.” The taller man said it nonchalantly but it brought color to Junmyeon’s pale cheeks. “I just wanted you to be healthy.”</p>
<p>“E ‘di wow.”, na lang ang nasabi ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled at his cuteness and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>The smaller man looked at the beautiful scenery in front of them, and with the cool air that passed his sensitive skin, Junmyeon felt everything was perfect. Even with the loud chatter of the people around them, Junmyeon felt like it is time. So, “Sehun..”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“’Yung sinabi ko sa’yo kagabi, ‘yung may tanong ako.” He nervously said.</p>
<p>Sehun straightened his posture at his statement, a habit that Junmyeon noticed when the taller man is nervous. Good, at least hindi lang siya ang kabado sa kanilang dalawa.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sehun answered, “Ano nga pala ‘yun?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon thought it was better to just go straight to the point kaya, “Rebound lang ba ako?”</p>
<p>He tried to look neutral but his trembling voice failed him. And it doesn’t help that Sehun didn’t even flinch at the question like he was expecting it.</p>
<p>Hindi nagsalita ang matangkad na binata at tumingin lang sa kanya na parang may hinihintay ito, “Huwag mo ko tignan ng ganyan,” the smaller man said, “Sagutin mo.”</p>
<p>“Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Hindi,” marami pa siyang tanong, “Pero iyon muna.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sehun started, “No.” he stated firmly.</p>
<p>Napatingin si Junmyeon sa katabi nang marinig ang sagot nito. Sehun was staring at the scenery before them and continued, “I waited for a few years before I made my move, para hindi mo maramdaman ‘yan. But I guess I failed.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He waited for years? Isn’t that Junmyeon?</p>
<p>“Lisa and I, we’ve been friends as far as I can remember.” Panimula niya, “Family friends, to be exact. So, basically, we grew up together.”</p>
<p>Lisa’s really winning at life, Junmyeon wished he saw how Sehun grew from a boy to a mature man that he is right now.</p>
<p>“Our parents thought we’re in a relationship dahil madalas kaming magkasama, and according to them, I treated Lisa differently from other girls.”  The smaller man noticed that, too. Kahit sino naman sa buong university ay napapansin kung gaano napapalitan ng ngiti ang madalas na neutral face ng binata ‘pag nakikita si Lisa.</p>
<p>“Well, in that part, I am guilty.” He confessed.  “Yes, I treated Lisa differently. But that’s because I’ve known her for years, we’ve grown comfortable with each other.”</p>
<p>“She’s my best friend, of course, I’ll treat her differently.”</p>
<p>Best friend?</p>
<p>“’Yung post dati about Lisa being in a relationship for 4 years? That’s true.” Junmyeon swallowed his nervousness upon hearing that, naalala niya ang post sa university files tungkol sa pagiging magkarelasyon ng dalawa for 4 years.  But Sehun was fast to calm him down, “But it’s not with me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Junmyeon thought he misheard him, “E ‘di ba kayo nung college?”</p>
<p>“We pretended to be one.”</p>
<p>“Ha?”</p>
<p>“Lisa’s parents are very strict, they monitor her every move, what she eats and wears everyday. Pati mga kaibigan niya ay dapat approve sa kanila.”</p>
<p>Nagulat si Junmyeon sa narinig, he never imagined Lisa to be like that, she’s a carefree soul in their university, that’s why everybody likes her, even him.</p>
<p>“Noong akala nila na kami ni Lisa, surprisingly, they never questioned her when she uses me as an excuse. I never cared back then, I don’t like someone naman noong high school so, okay lang.”</p>
<p>“Everytime, her mother calls me na mag-ingat kami sa pupuntahan namin, um-oo na lang ako. Kasi I know naman na she’s with her girlfriend, Jennie.”</p>
<p>“Jennie Kim? E ‘di ba siya ‘yung inannounce niyang girlfriend niya sa party ni Nayeon?”</p>
<p>“How did you know that?” It’s Sehun’s turn to ask.</p>
<p>Ano ba ‘yan, Junmyeon Kim.  Bibig mo talaga.</p>
<p>“Ahm. Ano, narinig ko lang. Hehe.”</p>
<p>Thank, God. Sehun just smiled and ruffled his hair, “You’re a really bad liar, Love.” He said then continued, “Well, yes.,  that’s her. They’ve been together since high school pa kami.”</p>
<p>“Bukod sa pagiging strict ay conservative din ang parents ni Lisa, and a very religious one at that. The thought of them knowing their daughter’s relationship with Jennie makes Lisa’s world crumble. She’s not ready to be disowned, but she’s not ready to lose Jennie, either. So, we did what we did.”</p>
<p>“ E ikaw?”</p>
<p>“Anong ako?”</p>
<p>“’Yung parents mo ba, conservative din sila?” Junmyeon thought he needs to know what to expect, he needs to prepare himself kung sakaling hindi man siya magugustuhan ng parents ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ng matangkad na binata ang kanyang kamay and then he sweetly smiled at him, “They preferred Lisa, but they said that anyone would be fine as long as I’m happy.” His hold at Junmyeon’s hand tightens, “Kaya you don’t need to worry.”</p>
<p>Lumuwag ang paghinga ng maliit na binata nang marinig iyon.</p>
<p>“So, hindi mo nagustuhan si Lisa? Ever?” Just to be sure.</p>
<p>“No. Parang kapatid ko na ‘yun.”</p>
<p>“Narinig ko na ‘yan.”</p>
<p>Hinawakan ng matangkad na binata ang pisngi niya at iniharap ang mukha nito sa kanya,  “Sa lahat ng narinig mo, ako ang nagsasabi ng totoo.” He said while looking straight at Junmyeon’s eyes.</p>
<p>Junmyeon feel the heat rushed into his cheeks kaya agad niyang inalis ang kamay ng binata at iniwas ang kanyang tingin, “Oo na.”</p>
<p>Natawa naman si Sehun sa ginawa niya.</p>
<p>“Huwag kang tumawa diyan, may tanong pa ako.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” But he bit his lips para pigilan ang kanyang tawa.</p>
<p>Hindi na lang pinansin iyon ni Junmyeon at nagpatuloy, “Bakit ako?”</p>
<p>“Ha?”</p>
<p>“Bakit ako ‘yung nililigawan mo?”</p>
<p>“Kasi ikaw ‘yung gusto ko.” the taller man answered confidently.</p>
<p>“In that short span of time na magkakilala tayo? Sehun, that’s 3 months. You can’t like me that fast.” Junmyeon stated.</p>
<p>Kasi sa totoo lang, he doesn’t know what Sehun saw in him, he isn’t charming as he is, he’s shy and awkward around people. Kaya tumatak sa isipan niya ‘yung tanong ng mga babae doon sa convenience store. Bakit nga ba siya?</p>
<p>Sehun seems to be full of surprises that day as he answered, “Sino ba kasing nagsabi sa’yo na noon lang kita nagustuhan?”</p>
<p>Ano daw? “Ha?”</p>
<p>“I’ve like you longer than you expected.”</p>
<p>Naguguluhan na talaga si Junmyeon, “Joke ba ‘yan?”</p>
<p>Umiling lang ang binata sa kanya, “Sige nga, when was our first encounter?”</p>
<p>“’Yung sa LRT?” Junmyeon answered kahit mayroon pang ibang nasa utak niya. ‘Yung unang beses niyang nakausap si Sehun, kung saan siya nagsimulang magustuhan ang binata.</p>
<p>But he doubts that the taller man remembered it.</p>
<p>“Really? Think again. I know meron ka pang ibang naisip.”</p>
<p>Bumuntong-hininga na lang ang maliit na binata, “Oo na. Hindi mo na siguro natatandaan pero, ‘yung ano.. after ng basketball game. Sa may parking lot ng venue, bibili sana ako ng kwek kwek kaso – “</p>
<p>“Kaso I bought that last order.” Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung pang ilang beses na niyang nagulat for that day but he still did. He glanced at Sehun and the taller man was smiling like he’s reminiscing that day.</p>
<p>Natatandaan niya?</p>
<p>“Binigay ko ‘yung order ko sa’yo, paid for it then left.” He laughed, “Grabe, I was painfully awkward back then. Nakakahiya.” The smaller man saw the blush that tainted Sehun’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Then Junmyeon realized, it wasn’t only him, hindi lang siya ‘yung nagblush that time, hindi lang siya ‘yung natigilan at hindi makapagsalita ng maayos nang magtama ang mga mata nila.</p>
<p>Hindi lang siya.</p>
<p>He can’t help but smile, hindi lang siya.</p>
<p>“But you’re wrong, that wasn’t the first time we talked.”</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon dahil, ano daw?</p>
<p>“Weh?”</p>
<p>“It was on our first day in college.”</p>
<p>Mas lalong naguluhan ang maliit na binata sa sinabi niya, “First day? E wala naman akong natatandaang kinausap ko nun bukod kay Kyungsoo tsaka kay Jongin.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Umarte pa ang matangkad na binata na masakit ang dibdib niya, “Hindi mo man lang ako natandaan?”</p>
<p>“Wait ano..” he tried to think kung anong nangyari ng araw na ‘yun but he failed. ‘Yung binabasa nga niyang lecture kahapon hindi na niya matandaan, ‘yung four years ago pa kaya? “Sorry, hindi ko talaga matandaan.”</p>
<p>“Really? Black jacket, cap and shades?” Sehun looked at him intently as he gave him clues. At the mention of the outfit, something popped in Junmyeon’s mind.</p>
<p>Naglalakad siya noon habang kumakain ng paborito niyang kwek kwek nang biglang may kumalabit sa kanyang isang matangkad na lalaki, nakasuot ito ng shades, cap at itim na jacket.</p>
<p>“Ikaw ‘yung mukhang magnanakaw?” hindi makapaniwalang sabi ng maliit na binata. Talaga ba?</p>
<p>Sehun laughed at his question, “Wow. So tingin mo talaga magnanakaw ako that time?”</p>
<p>“Tirik na tirik kaya ‘yung araw nun tapos ganun pa ‘yung suot mo. Siyempre, matatakot ako.” Depensa naman ni Junmyeon, “Ganun kaya madalas ‘yung suot ng mga snatcher sa labas ng school.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remembered how freaked out you are, sinabi mo ‘pang wala kang pera at ‘yung kwek kwek lang ang breakfast mo.”</p>
<p>Mas lalong umakyat ang dugo sa mukha ni Junmyeon nang marinig niya iyon, “Shh! Tama na! Tama na!” tinakpan niya pa ang bibig ng binata para lang hindi ito makapagsalita. Nahihiya na kasi siya.</p>
<p>After embarrassing Junmyeon and his laughter died down, Junmyeon removed his hand and asked, “Gusto mo na ako noon?”</p>
<p>“I’m actually not sure, but I definitely had a crush on you that time.”</p>
<p>“E ‘di wow.” Sagot niya kahit nagpipigil na siya ng kanyang ngiti.</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked so cute that Sehun can’t stop himself from pinching his cheeks and so he did, “May questions pa po ba, your honor?”</p>
<p>“W-wala na. Okay na.”</p>
<p>Sehun smiled at his answer and held his hand, “Myeon, I know na even I said a lot of times that don’t listen to others, you can’t help but do so. And it’s fine. I’m glad you talked to me first before making decisions. Thank you, Love. ” He assured him.</p>
<p>Hinawakan niya ang baba ng maliit na binata at hinarap nito ang mukha niya sa kanya, with those sincere eyes that made Junmyeon fell the first time he said, “I know there’s a lot of issues that may come, but always remember that I liked you then, and I like you now. And it wouldn’t change that soon.”</p>
<p>“O-okay.”</p>
<p> “So, ano pong verdict, your honor?”</p>
<p>Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa kalokohan ng manliligaw niya, “Not guilty.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>But Junmyeon is guilty. Guilty for falling in love for the same person all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>The day before the board examinations Junmyeon feels suffocated.</p>
<p>Saktong 9:00 ng gabi ay humiga na siya sa kanyang kama para makatulog dahil maaga pa silang gigising bukas. Kanina pa siya nagpaikot-ikot sa kanyang kama, nakinig ng relaxing music at nanuod ng kung anu-ano para pampaantok pero wala ni isa sa mga iyon ang effective.</p>
<p>He knows he needs to rest his brain para maging fully functional ito bukas pero he can’t help but worry about everything.</p>
<p>Paano kapag may nakalimutan siyang dalhin? Halos tatlong beses na niyang chineck ang gamit niya pero hindi pa rin siya mapanatag.</p>
<p>Paano kapag magkamali siya sa shading? Sabi kasi bawal na daw magbura sa answer sheet dahil hindi daw iyon tatanggapin ng machine.</p>
<p>Paano kapag halos kalahati ng mga tanong ay hindi niya alam ang sagot? Baka maiyak na lang siya habang nag-eexam.</p>
<p>Hindi, bawal pala umiyak dahil baka marumihan niya ang answer sheet. Magdadala na lang siya ng extrang panyo.</p>
<p>Paano kapag hindi siya pumasa at ma-disappoint niya ang pamilya niya? Nag-video call pa ang mama at papa niya kasama ang kanyang kuya kanina para i-goodluck siya sa board exams. Sinabi pa nilang okay lang daw kahit hindi siya pumasa, may next time pa naman daw. Alam naman daw nilang he did his best.</p>
<p>Pero alam naman ni Junmyeon na he wants to pass, hindi lang para sa sarili niya kundi para sa lahat ng taong tumulong sa kanya.</p>
<p>Sa pamilya niyang nagsikap para lang pag-ipunan ‘yung pangbayad niya sa review center.</p>
<p>Sa mga kaibigan niyang sinamahan siya every step of the way, and always reminding him na kaya niya ito.</p>
<p>Gusto niyang matapos at ipasa ito para sa kanila.</p>
<p>Pero paano nga kung hindi?</p>
<p>Junmyeon stared at the ceiling of his room and felt his heart beating fast and loud, alam na niyang hindi siya makakatulog anytime soon. Kaya tumayo siya at lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. Dumiretso siya sa kusina nila kung nasaan ang refrigerator at binuksan ito upang tignan kung may gatas pa sila doon.  Kapag kasi hindi siya makatulog dahil sa dami ng iniisip ay umiinom siya ng gatas. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, walang gatas sa ref nila, inubos nanaman siguro ni Jongin.</p>
<p>Napabuntong hininga na lang siya at bumalik muli sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi para humiga kundi para kunin ang wallet at susi niya. Sa malapit na lang siguro na convenience store siya bibili. Tumingin siya sa orasan sa kanyang silid at nakitang 11:00 na pala ng gabi.</p>
<p>Bahala na, hindi rin naman siya makakatulog kung tutulala lang siya.</p>
<p>Nag-iwan siya ng note kay Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang lumabas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang makabili siya ng gatas ay agad din siyang lumabas ng convenience store at naglakad pauwi.</p>
<p>Pero wala pang ilang minuto nang magsimula siyang maglakad ay nakaramdam siya ng parang may sumusunod na sasakyan sa kanya. Mabagal ang lakad niya at ganun din ang takbo nito, mas lalo siyang kinabahan nang lumiko siya ay sumunod ito.</p>
<p>Lord naman, ba’t naman ganito? Gusto lang naman ni Junmyeon na bumili ng gatas para makatulog na siya. May board exam pa siya bukas.</p>
<p>Gusto na niyang maiyak sa kamalasan niya.</p>
<p>Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa binili niyang gatas dahil mas lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Kinuyom niya ang palad dahil namamawis na ito sa kaba.</p>
<p>Should he call someone? Jusko. Hindi pala niya dala ang phone niya.</p>
<p>Bahala na. Tatakbo na lang siya hanggang sa makarating siya sa dorm nila.</p>
<p>Binilangan niya ang sarili nang hanggang tatlo bago siya kumaripas ng takbo.</p>
<p>Narinig niya ang pagbukas at pagsara ng pinto ng sasakyan at mabilis na hakbang ng mga sapatos, kaya mas lalo pa niyang binilisan ang takbo. Nagdasal na siya sa lahat ng pwedeng dasalan na sana makarating siya ng safe sa kanilang dorm.</p>
<p>Nang biglang, “Junmyeon!”</p>
<p>Mabilis siyang lumingon at nakita ang tumatakbong matangkad na binata papalapit sa kanya.</p>
<p>Nang marinig at makita niya iyon ay napaupo na lang si Junmyeon sa sementadong daan. Unti-unting kumalma ang puso niya sa bawat hakbang ng binata papalapit sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Jun.” maingat ang pagkabigkas nito ng pangalan niya nang makalapit ito sa kanya, ipinatong nito ang dala niyang jacket sa balikat ng maliit na binata.</p>
<p>And Junmyeon didn’t know what got into him pero nang magtama ang mga mata nilang dalawa ay sunod-sunod nang bumuhos ang mga luha niya.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s because of the stress from the boards, or the thought of being kidnapped that made him breakdown.</p>
<p>Or maybe the feeling of the strong arms around him, protecting him and shielding him from the world and his worries, allowed him to break into tears.</p>
<p>“Shh. It’s fine, Love. I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung ilang minuto na ang lumipas matapos niyang umiyak sa harapan ni Sehun. At buong oras na iyon ay inakap lang siya ng binata.</p>
<p>Nakaupo na sila ngayon sa mahabang kahoy na upuan sa harap ng sarado nang tindahan. Junmyeon said na ayaw pa niyang umuwi kaya iginaya siya ni Sehun doon at nagpalipas ng oras habang tumitig sila sa kawalan.</p>
<p>Nakasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat ng binata habang ang braso naman nito ay nakaakbay sa kanya, it makes Junmyeon felt at ease after his crying fest.</p>
<p>“Paano mo nalamang nasa labas ako?” tanong niya sa matangkad na binata.</p>
<p>“Tinawagan ako ni Kyungsoo,” sagot naman nito. “Sabi niya kasi balisa ka daw buong araw and you seem out of it kaya nang marinig niyang sumara ‘yung pinto sa dorm niyo, tinawagan niya ako.”</p>
<p>“Talaga?” he felt sorry for Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niyang may sarili rin itong mga inaalala pero nakadagdag pa siya.</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s always worried about you.” Dagdag pa nito. “Kapag nale-late kami ng tapos ng meeting sa Student council, lagi siyang nag-aalala na baka masunog mo daw ‘yung buong dorm, o baka naligaw ka na, or mauto ka ulit ng mga nagtitinda ng kung anu-ano sa daan.”</p>
<p>Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa narinig, “Parang nanay ko talaga ‘yun.” But he’s really thankful to have a friend like Kyungsoo, kahit bigyan pa siya ng isang daang kaibigan, he will always choose to sit beside the scary-looking kid in their laboratory class.</p>
<p>“He’s just worried about you.” Sehun said. “We all are.”</p>
<p>“Alam ko naman.” Sagot naman ng maliit na binata. “Nakakahiya lang na lagi ko kayong pinag-aalala kahit mayroon din naman kayong iniisip.”</p>
<p>“Kasi kahit gusto ka pa naming tulungan, wala kaming magawa, kaya lagi kaming nag-aalala.” The taller man sighed. “Because this type of problem and worries can only be fixed by you. And all we can do is support you, give you strength and make you feel that you’re not alone.”</p>
<p>  Junmyeon can’t help but agree with him. He knows that it’s only him who can help himself. He needs to believe in himself more.</p>
<p>“I’m always here if you need someone to listen, kahit ano pa ‘yan, makikinig ako.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled at his words, “I know. Thank you.” Kinuha niya ang isang kamay ng binata na nakapatong sa hita nito. “Ako rin, kahit hindi ko alam kung paano ako makakatulong, I’m always ready to listen.”</p>
<p>He felt something pressed against his hair, “You don’t know how your presence helps me in more ways than one.”</p>
<p>“Pick up line ba ‘yan?”</p>
<p>“C’mon, you ruined that moment.”</p>
<p>“Sorry na. Kinikilig kasi ako.”</p>
<p>“Me, too.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>“’Yung mga pagkain na pinadala ko diyan, nakuha mo na ba?”</p>
<p>“Yes po, Mama.”</p>
<p>“I-check mo ‘yung mga gamit mo at baka may nakalimutan ka pa.”</p>
<p>“Chineck ko na po kagabi, Ma.”</p>
<p>“I-check mo ulit, makakalimutin ka pa man din.”</p>
<p> Natawa na lang si Junmyeon sa kulit ng mama niya. Kasalukuyan kasi silang nagvi-video call habang nasa sasakyan ang magkakaibigan papunta sa kani-kanilang mga testing centers.</p>
<p>Ang katabi niyang si Kyungsoo na lamang ang sumagot sa mama ni Junmyeon, “Huwag po kayong mag-alala, Tita. Chineck ko na po ‘yung gamit ni Junmyeon, kumpleto naman po.”</p>
<p>“Hay nako, Kyungsoo. Salamat naman. Alam mo naman ‘yang anak ko.” Napailing na lang si Junmyeon dahil mas pinaniniwalaan pa ng Mama niya si Kyungsoo kaysa sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Sige na , Ma. Malapit na kami.” Kahit hindi naman talaga niya alam kung nasaan na sila.</p>
<p>“O siya sige at magsisimba pa kami.” Sabi naman ng kanyang mama mula sa kabilang linya. Nakita ni Junmyeon ang nangingilid na luha sa mga mata nito but he chose to not say anything about it. “Galingan mo, nak ha.”</p>
<p>Kahit hindi sigurado ang maliit na binata ay ngumiti na lang siya, “Yes, Ma. Huwag na po kayong mag-alala.”</p>
<p>“Sige na. Bye, nak. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you din po.”</p>
<p>Then the phone call was ended.</p>
<p>At muling nagparamdam ang tila tambol na kaba sa kanyang dibdib, na simula sa paggising niya hanggang ngayon ay hindi tumitigil, feeling niya ay anytime ay aatakihin siya sa puso.</p>
<p>Sehun must’ve felt it dahil iginaya niya ang ulo ni Junmyeon upang isandal ito sa kanyang balikat, the smaller man didn’t budge and let him do it.</p>
<p>Hinawakan pa ng matangkad na binata ang kamay niya bago nagtanong ng, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya alam, pero isa lang ang pumapasok sa isipan niya ngayon, malapit nang matapos ang lahat, iyon na lang ang iniiisip niyang motivation sa ngayon.</p>
<p>Ngumiti siya sa matangkad na binata, “Oo. Kabado lang.”</p>
<p>Hindi na nila namalayan kung ilang minuto na ang lumipas and the next thing they knew ay nasa testing center na sila nila Jongin at Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Medyo maaga sila at kaunti pa lang ang nakapilang mga estudyante sa labas ng eskwelahan, pero nagmadali na rin silang dalawa dahil malayo pa ang testing centers nila Sehun at Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Kaya naman nagulat siya nang pagkababa nila ay bumaba din si Sehun, ang akala niya ay lilipat ito sa passenger seat na kaninang inuupuan ni Baekhyun pero nagulat siya ng huminto ito sa harap niya, “Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>Na-sense siguro ni Jongin na mag-uusap pa ang dalawa kaya nagpaalam na siya, “Bili lang muna ako ng tubig, balikan kita dito, Jun.”</p>
<p>Tumango na lang si Junmyeon sa kanya bilang sagot. Humarap naman siya sa matangkad na binata bago sumagot, “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Wala lang, I just wanna say goodluck.” But Sehun’s straightened back says something more than that.</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled at his nervousness, “Goodluck din.”</p>
<p>Sehun fidgeted at his stance, “Can I.. C-Can..” Hinintay ni Junmyeon ang sunod na sasabihin nito ngunit, “Ahm. Nevermind. Sige na, alis na kami. Goodluck ulit.”</p>
<p>At that moment Junmyeon realized that he isn’t the only one, na kahit gaano pa katalino ang isang tao, tinatablan din siya ng kaba. And the smaller man felt guilty that he didn’t realize it sooner.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why but when he saw Sehun held the door handle of the car, he held his other hand tightly and swiftly pulled him into an embrace.</p>
<p>Hindi niya alam kung iyon ba ang gustong gawin ng binata, pero he thought he needed it.</p>
<p>Halatang nagulat ang matangkad na binata sa ginawa niya dahil ilang minuto din itong hindi nakagalaw sa pwesto nila. Nagsimula nang makaramdam ng hiya si Junmyeon dahil baka hindi ito ang ibig sabihin niya kanina.</p>
<p>Pero nang itutulak na sana niya ang sarili papalayo ay si Sehun mismo ang naglapit ng katawan nila sa isa’t-isa. Ibinaon nito ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Junmyeon, “5 minutes… or more… Basta dito ka muna.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon just smiled at himself. It’s the same thing he said sa coffee shop, noong hindi pa niya alam kung ano ba talaga sila.</p>
<p>Pero ngayon, he can confidently say that he knows now.</p>
<p>They’re each other’s pillar.</p>
<p>Junmyeon let himself caressed Sehun’s hair and hold him tighter, “I’m sorry, I haven’t been taking good care of you.”</p>
<p>Naramdaman niyang umiling ang matangkad na binata, “No, it’s alright. I want to take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I want to take care of you, too.” Sagot naman niya. He knows Sehun has a lot of pressure on his shoulders right now. Dahil sa pagiging Magna Cum Laude niya nung graduation, the faculty and the instructors expect him to be on the top. All of them did.</p>
<p>Siya nga na gusto lang pumasa ay ganito na ang nararamdaman, paano pa kaya kay Sehun when everyone expected him to be the best?</p>
<p>If it’s possible to pull the taller man closer, he did, “Whatever happens, I’ll still be proud of you.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Naramdaman niyang tumango ang binata at mas lalong binaon ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Junmyeon, and smelled his scent.</p>
<p>Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas na magkayakap lang sila when Sehun said, “I love you..”</p>
<p>It was a whisper, it was almost impossible to hear it if he didn’t say it next to Junmyeon’s ear.</p>
<p>It was as if he was afraid to say it, but he wanted to, for a long time now.</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t know if his heart was able to beat faster but it still did.</p>
<p>Natigilan siya sa kanyang narinig at hindi nakapagsalita, naramdaman siguro iyon ng matangkad na binata kaya naman siya na mismo ang naglayo sa kanyang sarili mula kay Junmyeon, halata sa mukha niya ang panic nang humarap siya sa maliit na binata, “I-I’m sorry.. It’s probably not the right time to say it..”</p>
<p>Nang hindi pa rin nagsalita si Junmyeon at nanatilig nakatingin sa kanya ay, “I just.. I’ve been meaning to say it for a while now. Dapat nga after exams na lang kaso.. kaso nung niyakap mo ko, that’s all that I have in mind.” Dagdag pa niya. “Hindi naman kita minamadali, I know you have a lot in your mind right now.”</p>
<p>“Do you meant it?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.” The taller man answered immediately, “I’m sorry for saying it at this time, but I’m not sorry for feeling it for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Okay..” Junmyeon smiled at him. “Saka na lang natin pag-usapan when all of this is over.” He squeezes Sehun’s hand for one last time before letting it go.</p>
<p>“Okay. Bye.”</p>
<p>Pero alam ni Junmyeon na ang sagot sa tanong ay hindi na niya kailangang pag-isipan.</p>
<p>Iyon na ata ang pinakamadaling tanong na sasagutin niya sa araw na iyon.</p>
<p>Dahil ang puso niya na mismo ang sumagot para sa kanya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baka bukas, ika'y akin, Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The first time Sehun saw Junmyeon, he was thankful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s the first day of school and it’s been 2 days since Sehun got back from America where he spent his high school years. He didn’t expect na magiging ganito kainit sa Pinas kaya nagdala siya ng jacket, sunglass at ballcap. He noticed that some of the students are looking at him, maybe because of his outfit but he couldn’t care less dahil 7:45 am na at 8 am ang first class niya,  and he still can’t find his room. There are too many buildings and he doesn’t know where his building is. He’s just standing in the middle of everything looking everywhere and finding someone who’s approachable enough para mapagtanungan niya ng directions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He glanced again at his watch and shit – it’s 7:48 am na, he can’t afford to be late at his first subject kaya naman he just approached the first one who caught his eyes, who happens to be a male student who’s currently eating some orange-colored food – which is too bright for Sehun’s liking, dipped in a brown sauce.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The taller man took a deep breath bago niya kinalabit ang binata, “Ahm. Hi?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy, who’s in the middle of biting another piece of what looked like an orange waffle, stopped in his tracks.  His eyes widen when he saw Sehun and he cautiously took a step back, he looked like he’s in panic, “Wala na akong pera kuya, kwek kwek na nga lang breakfast ko. Huwag mo naman akong nakawan.  Maawa ka na kuya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“WHAT?” Hindi alam ni Sehun kung matatawa siya or what. But he couldn’t blame the guy for mistaking him as a snatcher dahil sa suot niya. “I’m not a snatcher!” he explained. “Look, I have an ID, see?” pinakita niya pa ang lace ng ID niya sa binata. “I’m not snatcher promise, and I wouldn’t take that.. whatever your eating is.. from you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took a few head-to-toe glances from the said guy before he visibly relaxed his stance. Sehun would find him cute if he wasn’t running late for his first subject.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ikaw naman kasi, ba’t ba ganyan pormahan mo dito sa school.” The smaller man resumed his eating and asked, “Ano palang kailangan mo?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m a freshman kasi, and I can’t find my room.” Sehun started. “I’m sorry for being a bother but can you help me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Freshman din ako e. ‘Yung building ko lang alam ko tsaka yung canteen.” Oh shit. Sehun didn’t think of that. “Pero patingin na rin baka alam ko.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gave his certificate of enrollment to the smaller guy and hoped that he knows where on earth his room is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. Parehas pala tayo ng course.” The taller man sighed in relief. Thank, God. “Nasa iisang floor lang pala rooms natin.” The guy said. “Hala! 8:00 am ang first class mo! Tara na!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun was shocked because the guy started running, still carefully holding his orange waffles, to the direction of their building. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t notice how long did they run, and the minutes that passed by. What he did notice is the smaller man had a hard time running, grunting as they took the stairs on their way to the room, but still didn’t say anything, no complaints or anything, he just continue to run as if he’s the one who’s gonna be late. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun felt guilty but thankful at the same time. He promised himself to return the favor if he has a chance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette was catching his breath when they stopped at what Sehun thinks is his room, “Are you ok?” Sehun asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo.” The guy said after taking a few deep breaths. There’s sweat at the side of this face and his eyeglasses were placed in an awkward position but he still managed to smile at him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing that smile, Sehun wished to meet him again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige na. Pumasok ka na. Mukhang wala pa naman prof mo kasi maingay pa sa loob.” He said and pointed at the door of the room. “Tanggalin mo pala ‘yung sombrero mo tsaka sunglass baka kasi mapagalitan ka.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh-okay.” Sehun smiled at him. “And ahm.. Thank you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wala ‘yun!” He brushed it off with a brighter smile. Sehun was amazed, despite running around and climbing stairs for a class that he wasn’t late for, he still gave him that smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige ah. Una na ko.”                                                             </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“W-wait!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy stopped and looked back at him. Even the taller man was surprised that he said that, and he didn’t even know why. Sehun, really. Have you gone mad? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm?” the smaller man asked when seconds have passed and Sehun still didn’t say anything. “Bakit? May nakalimutan ka?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing. Just..” The taller man can’t say anything, he doesn’t even know why he said what he said. It just came out of his mouth when he saw the brunette taking his leave. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at the smaller man and he’s still waiting for his answer, blinking at him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, Sehun. Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s.. it’s nothing. I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me find my room.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em> <em>Ah. Okay lang ‘yun. Sige na, mukhang prof. niyo na ata ‘yung padating. Bye!” He started to take his leave again, and Sehun bites his lips in case he says something unnecessary again. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“B-Bye!” he says before the guy took a left turn. </em>
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The second time Sehun saw Junmyeon, he was stunned.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was later in the final period of their first term that he met him again. Actually, Sehun has not thought of him since their last encounter, being bombarded by classes, school works, socializing, and other stuff, his mind was preoccupied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s lunch break and of course, the canteen was already full of students. It’s noisy and chaotic for Sehun’s liking and he almost suggested to his friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, to just eat at another place na lang when he saw someone picked a black cat in front of the Ate Rica’s Bacsilog stall. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laging may pagala-galang pusa around the canteen, meow-ing asking for food. Although Sehun didn’t mind it, some people really can’t tolerate those things that they end up kicking those poor animals. Making Sehun loose fate in humanity. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it wasn’t the cat that caught the taller man’s attention, it was the brunette who picked it up and cuddled the furry animal into his arms and said, “Blackie. Masakit ba?” Sehun stares as the guy continued to pet the black cat. “Bad talaga sila.” He whispered and pouted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s the time Sehun realized that he’s weak, he’s weak for cute, pouty, and animal lover brunettes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sehun, doon kami sa may kabila, saan ka?” rinig niyang tanong ng kaibigang si Chanyeol. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa may ate Rica’s.” Sehun doesn’t have the time to contemplate what he said, all he wants is to see the guy closer, or if he’s lucky, initiate a conversation with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha? ‘Di ba, you’re on diet for the cheer dance?” Baekhyun reminded him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not today.” Hindi na niya nilingon ang dalawang kaibigan and started walking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he reached the stall, the smaller guy’s still petting the cat. Talking to him gently as if the animal would really understand him. Well, maybe it is because it keeps meow-ing and craving for the brunette’s attention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He told his order to the staff of the stall and waits. He starts contemplating if he should approach him or wait for the guy to recognize him. Wait, natatandaan pa ba siya nito? Maybe not. It’s been 5 months. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, maybe he should be the one to approach, there’s nothing to lose naman. He just wanted to know more about the guy, as a friend. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that conclusion, he took a deep breath and turn to the said guy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All are doing well except that he wasn’t able to let a word out because someone shouted in their direction. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Junmyeon Kim!” Nakita niya ang dalawang lalaki na lumapit sa pwesto nila kaya agad tumalikod si Sehun at humarap sa stall. Wow, what a timing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw in his peripheral vision na lumingon ‘yung guy at the mention of that name. Wait, is that his name? Junmyeon Kim?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay maybe, Sehun’s still lucky, at least he got a name for that cute face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“’Di ba sabi ko sa’yo, huwag mong buhatin ‘yang si Blackie dahil madudumihan yang uniform mo. Hindi kaya naliligo ‘yan.” One of his friends said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E kasi, sinipa siya nung isang estudyante. Inaamo ko lang naman.” Sehun heard Junmyeon explained. “Kyungsoo, kawawa naman siya, hindi ba talaga natin pwedeng iuwi sa dorm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kulit, no pets allowed nga sa dorm. Gusto mo bang katayin tayo ni Aling Dina?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E bakit si Jongin laging nasa dorm.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hoy!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Exemption yan, pet ko ‘yan e.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“By, naman e.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun bit his lips to keep himself from laughing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kawawa naman si Blackie.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dalhan na lang natin siya ng food everyday.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E paano ‘yung mga sumisipa sa kanya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E ‘di sipain mo rin sa mukha para madala.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ayoko, You can’t fight violence with violence.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Si Jongin na lang sisipa sa kanila. Huwag ka ng mag-alala.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“O bakit ako nanaman, By?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shh. Sumakay ka na lang.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay. Basta ako sasakyan mo mamaya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mga bastos! Sa harap pa talaga ng pusa. Blackie, huwag kang makikinig sa dalawang ‘yan. Malaswa.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun has to cover his lips to hide his smile. The stall owner must’ve heard the conversation because she too, was trying her best to hide her smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hay nako, tara na nga. Bitawan mo na ‘yan, Junmyeon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ehh. Kawawa naman.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dadalhan na lang natin siya ng food. Promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette contemplated for a few seconds before he sighed, “Sige na nga.” He crouched and placed the black cat on the ground. “Bye, Blackie.” Paalam niya dito bago siya hilain ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they were out of earshot, Sehun tried his luck and look at their direction. He smiled as he saw the trio still bickering about something, and Junmyeon laughing at his friend’s antic. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon Kim, even his name is cute. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hijo, ito na order mo.” Sehun heard the staff called his name. Oo nga pala, umorder siya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw a bottle of cold water together with his order, he didn’t recall buying one so, “Hindi po sa’kin ‘yung bottled water.” He told the female staff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Libre ko na ‘yan. ‘Di mo naka-usap si cutie e.” Natigilan si Sehun sa sinabi nito. She must’ve seen how painfully awkward Sehun is while he’s contemplating to approach the brunette or not. “Better luck next time, hijo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun smiles shyly before thanking her. </em>
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The third time Sehun saw Junmyeon, his heart skipped a beat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was on his way to the basketball court, where Chanyeol’s team is practicing when he saw him again. Sehun stopped in his tracks at the sight of him, diligently listening to Jongin who’s leading everyone for some dancing routine, maybe for their P.E. class. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wasn’t aware that he’s standing there for too long until one of Junmyeon’s classmates caught him. Patay malisya siyang tumuloy sa paglalakad, never looking back in case that classmate is still looking at him. When Chanyeol saw him entering the court, he was greeted with a nod and pointed to where his things at. Sehun just nod back and went to where his friend’s things are, pero imbis na umupo na lamang doon ay kinuha niya ang gamit ng kaibigan at lumipat sa kabilang bleachers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi niya kasi kita si Junmyeon sa pwestong iyon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pulled out his phone and browsed for 10 minutes, yes, bilang niya. Just to make sure na wala na talagang nakatingin sa kanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Passed the 10 minute mark, he slowly lifted his gaze to the group’s direction. They were dispersed, maybe on their water break, but two persons were remaining at the middle practicing the routine, one is patiently teaching while the other one is diligently listening. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon’s dancing, in Sehun’s honest opinion, is a bit all over the place. But that wasn’t what caught the taller man’s attention, it’s the look in his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How he carefully studies every move Jongin made and copy them as best as he could, and if he wasn’t able to, he’ll ask his friend again, then try it again. He’ll try and try until he was satisfied with himself. And as Sehun observes, he wasn’t easily satisfied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nang matalisod ito sa sarili niyang paa dahil sa isang step, Sehun immediately stood up, unconsciously so, surprising Baekhyun who’s currently typing something at his laptop. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he saw his Junmyeon’s friends immediately went to his aid and the brunette saying ‘Okay lang ako.’ With a smile, Sehun took his seat again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyare sa’yo?” napalingon ang matangkad na binata sa kanyang tabi at nagulat na nandoon na pala si Baekhyun. Looking at him like he’s grown two heads.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha? Wala.” He denied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“High ka ba?” Baekhyun continued, “Kanina ka pa tulala diyan, kahit nung dumating ako ‘di mo man lang ako pinansin.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sira. Just.. thinking about something.” What a lame excuse, but Sehun can’t think of another one while he’s busy checking if Junmyeon was hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lul. May iniispot-an ka no? Sino yan?” His friend pries further, sinundan niya ang tingin ng kaibigan niya, pero bago pa niya makita kung sino iyon ay humarang na agad si Sehun sa harapan niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Issue ka. Bawal tumulala?” Sehun opened his bag and took out his wallet. “Bili ako food, what do you want?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabilis kuminang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun in one mention of food. Sehun knows his friend all too well, “Libre mo?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ayaw mo?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Siyempre, gusto!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was 30 minutes after when Sehun went back to the court, and the first thing he looked for is Junmyeon’s group. He almost blamed Baekhyun’s food for delaying him until he saw the trio at one corner. He sighed with relief as he saw the sight of Junmyeon’s two friends watching the brunette practicing the same routine for maybe a hundredth time, based on their expressions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow.” Baekhyun looked amazed at the amount of food Sehun brought for him. “Binili mo talaga lahat ng sinabi ko?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun just shrugged. He just knows that Baekhyun would stop asking him unnecessary questions if his mouth is full. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nang makita ng matangkad na binata na ibinalik ulit ng kaibigan ang atensyon sa tinataype nito sa kanyang laptop, ay ibinalik na ni Sehun ang tingin sa binatang nagpapractice pa rin hanggang ngayon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi pa ba siya pagod? Sehun wished he would take a break, kahit sandali lang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When Sehun saw Jongin stood up, he did the same. Kinuha niya ang supot na may lamang tatlong Gatorade na ikinagulat ng kaibigan niya, “Saan ka pupunta?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Magsi-c.r. lang.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“C.R. pero dala mo ‘yung Gatorade?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes, just sometimes, Sehun hates Baekhyun being so observant, “Basta. Don’t ask. O babawiin ko ‘yang food mo?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The smaller man immediately back away, “Ito naman nagtatanong lang.” then he got back at typing in his laptop. Thank God. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nang makarating si Sehun sa loob ng restroom, agad niyang nakita si Jongin na naghuhugas ng kamay sa may sink. Buti na lang at naabutan niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nakilala niya si Jongin noong audition nila sa dance troupe, being the only freshmen guys who got in, they immediately got closer. Or maybe Sehun tried his best to get closer to the guy dahil namukhaan niya itong kasama ni Junmyeon palagi, no one knows. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uy, dude!” bati agad sa kanya ni Jongin nang makita siya nito sa salamin ng banyo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun just gave a nod as a greeting at lumapit sa binata, nilapag niya ang bitbit sa gilid ng sink at nagkunwaring naghuhugas rin ng kamay, “Practicing?” gesturing at Jongin’s dancing clothes, kahit alam naman talaga niya ang sagot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah. Oo.” Sagot naman ng binata sa kanya. “’Yung final exam kasi namin sa P.E is a pop dance kaya I’m teaching my classmates.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. Nice.” Is all Sehun had to say. Kumuha siya ng tissue paper at pinunasan ang kamay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here.” Wika niya sabay abot ng supot ng gatorade sa binata. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh?” nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin pero tinanggap naman niya ang inaabot nito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa’yo na lang. Napasobra ‘yung binili ko kanina e.” Sehun doesn’t know how to be subtle, he just hopes that what he’s doing right now is one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully, Jongin didn’t ask questions, he just smiled happily at him, “Uy talaga? Tamang-tama uhaw na kami. Salamat ah!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun smiled back at him bago nagpaalam na umalis. He immediately got back to the bleachers, beside his friend who asked, “O, asan na ‘yung gatodrade?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The taller man just gave him the look that immediately shuts him up, “Okay, sabi ko nga e. Zip.” And even gestured zipping his mouth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He glanced at the trio who is currently drinking the Gatorade he gave. He smiled as he saw Junmyeon, who was now seated beside his friends – thank God, and laughing with them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the past three times he saw the brunette, he learned three things about Junmyeon and one thing about himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon’s the type of person who’s willing to help others without second thoughts. A person who cared for everyone and everything around him. A person who’s diligent and works hard at everything he does. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And Sehun? Sehun found out that his heart was capable of beating this loud at the sight of his smile, at the sight of his laugh, or just simply at the sight of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is an overwhelming feeling, the taller man realized, a good type of overwhelming. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His thoughts were interrupted when Baekhyun asked, “Pwedeng magtanong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The taller man laughed at his friend’s antics, “Nagtatanong ka na.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E baka bawiin mo ‘yung food kapag nagtanong ako e.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Umiling na lang si Sehun bago magsalita, “Pag-iisipan ko. What’s is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In love ka ba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Natigilan si Sehun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nang hindi sumagot ang matangkad na binata ay nagpatuloy si Baekhyun, “Wala lang. Ngayon ko lang kasi nakita ‘yung ganyan mong ngiti.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you saying?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“”Yung ngiti mo kanina, basta, hindi ko maexplain. Ganun din kasi ‘yung ngiti ko ‘pag kinikilig ako kay  Chanyeol.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think so, You smile creepily kapag kinikilig ka.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pasmado bibig mo?” Baekhyun snaps, “Ang point dito is inlove ka ba o hindi?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he? Is this what it really felt like?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not sure.” He answered, kasi hindi naman talaga niya sigurado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow. Not sure.” Sehun sensed na aasarin siya ni Baekhyun kaya he gave him the look. “Oo na. Hindi ka na aasarin.” The smaller man said and returned his attention to his laptop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Sehun..” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alam kong cute siya, pero staring is rude.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second time Sehun talked to Junmyeon, he tried to play it cool. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Basketball game has ended, and of course, their university won. Masyado kasing ginalingan ni Chanyeol, who was predicted to be the recipient of rookie of the year for the season, at hindi natutuwa doon si Sehun Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi pa rin tumitigil si Baekhyun sa mapang-asar nitong ngiti sa kaibigan, hanggang sa lumabas na ang nobyo sa dug-out upang salubungin sila. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Congrats, baby!” salubong ni Baekhyun sa nobyo nitong may malaking ngiti sa labi, mas lalo tuloy nairita si Sehun sa mukha niya. And as if it wasn’t enough, nagyakapan pa ang dalawa sa harapan niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asan ang reward ko?” wika nito sabay pasimpleng pisil sa pwet ng nobyo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Later na, pag-uwi.” Baekhyun answered with a giggle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa harap ko talaga?” Sehun snapped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saka lang naaalala ng dalawa na may kasama pa sila. “O, ba’t ang sungit mo?” pang-aasar pa ng basketbolista sa kaibigan. “Wala man lang akong congrats?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, gusto mo ng congrats ah. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lumapit si Sehun sa kaibigan at buong lakas na pinalo ang balikat nito, “Congrats.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aray, puta! Galit ka ba?!” Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay na-dislocate ata ang balikat niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun just laughed at Sehun’s antics, “Hayaan mo na, babe. Badtrip ‘yan today e.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E bakit ako?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Paano kasi, todo cheer sa’yo si Baby boy kanina.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the mention of the nickname, he understood what he meant and just laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s been months since the couple found out about his.. his.. – he doesn’t even know what to name it, something with Junmyeon.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was when he saw a stolen shot of Junmyeon from Baekhyun’s laptop, it was for the school’s paper and his friend’s writing an article about the recently celebrated sports fest at their school. Kaya mayroon itong kopya ng mga pictures from the sports fest, na nagkataon na nahagip ang mukha ni Junmyeon. He doesn’t even know what got to his head, but he sneakily copied the picture from his friend’s laptop. Well, not so sneakily dahil nahuli siya ng magnobyo. And then that started the never-ending teasing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, selos ka?” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na sinungitan lang siya. “Selos ka, kilala ka ba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inirapan lang ni Sehun ang kaibigan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sabi ko naman kasi sa’yo, approach mo na.” Baekhyun added, “C’mon, you’re Sehun Oh. Kilalang-kilala ka sa faculty natin, you received a lot of gifts pa nga from other faculties. You’re in student council and a constant mention at the university secret files. I’m sure he knows you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E paano nga kung hindi? Sehun thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And if kung hindi, just introduce yourself.” Chanyeol suggested, “It’s not like it’s your first time naman ‘di ba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Except that it is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At Sehun’s silence, the couple gets it and laughed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shet? Talaga ba?” Hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Chanyeol Park. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hala. Binata ka na, bunso.” Sabi pa ni Baekhyun sabay palo sa pwet ng kaibigan na agad namang iniwasan nito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ewan ko sa inyo. Alis na ko.” Masungit nitong sabi niya sa dalawang kaibigan at nagsimula nang maglakad, “Iwan ko na kayo bagal niyo.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The couple just laughs at his misery. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pagdating niya sa open parking lot ng venue ay may nakita siyang nagtitinda ng street foods. Baekhyun introduced it to him nang makita nila ito noon sa labas ng university. The first time he tried, his stomach didn’t agree with him. Pero noong lumipat sila ng stall na kinakainan, ay nakasanayan na rin niya ito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lumapit siya sa stall at oorderin na sana ang usual nang mahagip ng mata niya ang pagkaing madalas bilhin ni Junmyeon, that orange waffle or neon ball thing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hijo, ano sa’yo?” tanong ng mamang tindero sa kanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi alam ni Sehun kung anong pangalan ng pagkaing iyon, he’s sure it’s not orange waffle or neon balls, kaya naman tinuro na lang niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah. Kwek-kwek?” Right. Now, he recalled Junmyeon saying something like that on the first day they met. He nods at the stall vendor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gulaman? Gusto mo? Para panulak.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige ho. Thank you, po.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kuya, may kwek kwek pa kayo?” Natigilan si Sehun nang marinig ang boses na iyon. And judging his frantic heart beats, it’s him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ay nako, hijo. Late ka na. Nakuha na niya ‘yung last order.” The vendor said sabay abot ng isang cup ng kwek kwek kay Sehun. “Iba na lang bilhin mo. Madami pa akong fishball at kikiam dito.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ay ganun po ba.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Sehun is weak. He’s very weak for that pout. He almost hears Baekhyun’s voice inside his head saying – approach him, Se! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaya naman, “Here.” Sabay abot ng isang cup ng kwek kwek kay Junmyeon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette turned his attention to him, Sehun tries to play it cool, “Huh?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa’yo na lang. Busog pa naman ako.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe there’s something wrong at his face, he just hopes he doesn’t look constipated or something, because Junmyeon’s been staring at him for a while now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So?” sabi niya dahil hindi na niya kayang maging recipient ng mga ganyang tinginan ng binata. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ay, sorry.” Junmyeon said when he got back to his senses. Bago niya kinuha ang plastic cup na inaabot ni Sehun. “S-salamat.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun tried his hardest to play it cool even the slightest touch of their fingers send shivers down his spine. “No problem.” Nag-abot siya ng five hundred kay manong nang ibigay nito sa kanya ang gulaman niyang order. “Bayad ko po dun sa dalawa. Keep the change po.” He said then left without looking back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when he reached his car, he can’t stop himself from smiling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first time Sehun tried to make a move, he failed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were in their 3<sup>rd</sup> year when he decided na it’s time. But it seems that fate wasn’t on his side because the day before valentine’s, may balitang kumalat tungkol sa kanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was playing a game on his phone nang bigla siyang guluhin ni Baekhyun, “Oh Sehun!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” sabi niya nang hindi nililingon ang kaibigan. Sayang naman kung matalo siya sa game na ito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mygahd ka. Stop mo muna ‘yan, I have fucking chismis.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I don’t do chismis, Baek.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you should because this is about you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His fingers stopped mid-air when he heard what his friend said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. Look.” Pinakita sa kanya ng kaibigan ang screen ng cellphone nito kung saan nakabukas ang isang post sa university files.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck was the first word that came into his mind as he finished reading the post. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It started with a picture of him and Lisa Manoban, his childhood friend and schoolmate from the college of Performing Arts,  with a headline Oh Sehun and Lisa Manoban the official campus couple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The headline was making his head hurt, may ganito pa rin pala sa college, akala niya ay naiwan na ang lahat ng drama in high school, but no they proved him wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi niya alam kung paano nalaman ng admin at writers ng page nito na close ang pamilya niya at ni Lisa and how they graduated at the same high school at sabay na umuwi dito sa Pinas para magpatuloy ng college. Nakalagay pa doon how their families talked about their marriage and how they’re dating for 4 years now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, most of it was true. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he first met Lisa back when he was 7 years old, in children parties and Sunday worships, they got closer to each other. They went to the same high school and decided to go back to the Philippines after graduation. And yes, their families are so close to each other that they already planned the wedding ceremony of the two over dinner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of it was true except one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They weren’t dating for 4 years. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lisa, maybe. But not with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, Totoo ba?” Sehun almost laughed at how Baekhyun carefully asked that question, “Akala ko ba liligawan mo si Baby Boy?” pabulong pa nitong sabi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun wasn’t able to answer the question dahil biglang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Se!” It was Lisa, who’s standing by the door and catching her breath because of running to the faculty 4 buildings apart from hers. All eyes were on her as soon as she called his name. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So much from being low key. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nagpaalam si Sehun sa kaibigan at isinama si Lisa sa office ng student council kung saan sila tahimik na makakapag-usap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ilang minutong katahimikan ang namayani bago nagsalita si Lisa, “I’m sorry, it probably didn’t help na pinuntahan kita sa room niyo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn’t. But Sehun wouldn’t say that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alam mo ba kung paano nila nalaman?” he asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, actually, wala akong idea kung saan nila nakuha ‘yun.” His childhood friend answered, “Kaya nga ako pumunta sa’yo baka kasi alam mo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Napabuntong hininga na lang si Sehun, there’s no use naman knowing kung sino at paano nila nalaman, ang importante ngayon ay kung ano ang gagawin nila. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, what do you propose that we do?” As much as Sehun wanted to deny everything, he needs to consider Lisa’s situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun has known her for years to know that her silence means, “I think.. we should just… ano…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just say it, Lisa.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can we just pretend it’s true?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All Sehun could do was sigh, he expected it but he can’t help but to feel upset, “Why?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” Panimula ng kanyang kaibigan, she couldn’t look at him in the eye as she says, “I know this is selfish pero kasi if the university thinks na tayo, and makaabot sa parents natin, e ‘di hindi na nila tayo guguluhin. I mean, they wouldn’t be suspicious about where we’re going or who we’re going with basta they know na magkasama tayo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Paano si Jennie?” Sehun asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim, Lisa’s girlfriend for 4 years. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the mention of the name, Sehun saw the sadness in his friend’s eyes, “Lisa…” he starts but she cut him off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know. I know.” She said, still staring at her shoes as her eyes started watering, “Pero alam mo naman sila Mom and Dad, di ba? They weren’t as accepting as your parents are.” Sehun was blessed with very accepting parents, although they preferred Lisa as Sehun’s spouse, they said na it can be anyone as long as Sehun’s happy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“’Pag nalaman nilang I’m dating Jennie – God knows what they would do.” Just the thought of it makes Lisa’s heartache. “I can’t afford to lose her, Se.” her voice shakes as she said those words, “But I’m not ready to lose my family, either.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi matiis ni Sehun na makitang umiiyak ang kaibigan kaya naman he awkwardly pats her shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Since they were children, Sehun knows that Lisa has been restricted all her life, she’s always monitored, where she’s going and who she is with. She’s always been told what to do and who she should be friends with.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But despite that, she still wears a smile on her face, even if her eyes say otherwise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun hates to see her like that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hates when Lisa needs to socialize with people that talk behind her back. He hates when she just agrees to everything her parents say even if they’re opposite of what she really wants. He hates when she didn’t pursue dancing even if that’s all she wanted all her life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s why the first time she saw Lisa smiled genuinely as she talks about this new girl in their class, he knew that Jennie was the one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when they got together, Sehun was really happy for her, because finally, finally, she found something that truly made her happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They knew Lisa’s parents were not very accepting, but surprisingly, they didn’t question when Lisa uses Sehun as an excuse. Wala naming kaso iyon kay Sehun, he didn’t have anyone naman, kaya it’s okay if their parents assume that she and Lisa are getting along. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But that was then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s different now, he has someone he wants to be with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know it’s too much to ask, Se.” his friend starts, “But I promise, last na talaga. Just until graduation, and after that hindi na ako hihingi ng kahit na ano, promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wants to be happy, too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, Se? Just one last time.” As Lisa looked into his eyes and pleaded, wala nang ibang nagawa so Sehun kung hindi bumuntong-hininga na lamang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe, next time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He forced a smile and agreed, “Okay.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hopes he still has next time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you! Thank you talaga! You’re the best!” Niyakap siya ni Lisa dahil sa tuwa nito. “Promise, pag you find someone you’re interested with, tutulungan kita.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun just chuckled at her answer. And Lisa knows him all too well that there’s a meaning behind it, “Unless?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nagtinginan lang silang dalawang magkaibigan at bigla nang nagtititili si Lisa, Sehun’s amazed how Lisa’s expression quickly changed from being sad at the idea of Jennie and her parting to being kilig at Sehun’s not so non-existent love life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sino? My God! Nasa university ba siya?” Sehun just ignored her prying, but the girl didn’t give up. “C’mon, Sehun! Kahit name lang. Dali dali!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ayoko, you’re just going to stalk him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“HIM! Okay, HIM!” sabi pa nito na parang mas excited pa siya kay Sehun. “Siyempre, kailangan nating i-stalk. Para malaman natin kung pasado sa taste ko.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dali na kasi. Kahit picture na lang! I know may picture ka sa phone niya.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wala.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sus. Patingin nga ng phone!” sabi nito sabay kapa sa bulsa ni Sehun na pilit naming umiiwas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hoy! Tumigil ka nga! Baka iba mahablot mo diyan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kahit madakot ko pa ‘yan, ‘di naman tayo talo.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng kaibigan na hindi pa rin tumitigil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo na! Oo na!” Sehun yields kasi alam niyang hindi titigil si Lisa hangga’t hindi nito nalalaman kung sino ang nagugustuhan ng binata. “Tumigil ka na. Papakita ko na.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nang kumalma ang kaibigan at makahinga ng maluwag si Sehun ay ipinakita niya ang lock screen sa kaibigan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aba, Lockscreen pa ni koya.” pang-aasar nito. “Jowa ka ba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alam mo, ikaw..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Joke lang, joke lang!” pagtawa nito. “Hala ang cute niya! Okay, pasado na.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun just laughed at his friend’s antics, “Cute lang, pasado na agad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asus. As if naman hindi ka nadali sa pagiging cute niya.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inirapan na lang siya ni Sehun kasi.. Well, tama naman siya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anong pangalan niya? Sabihin mo na, malalaman ko rin naman.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Junmyeon. Junmyeon Kim.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anong faculty?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Same as me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow. So, matagal mo na ba siyang iniispot-an?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alam mo, andami mong tanong.” Reklamo ng matangkad na binata sa kaibigan. “Akin na nga iyan.” Sabay hablot sa cellphone niya mula sa kamay ng dalaga. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry ah.” Biglang sabi ng dalaga matapos nilang mag-asaran. “I know na made-delay ‘yung pagporma mo sa kanya dahil sa deal natin.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s fine.” Sagot naman ng matangkad na binata, “I’m not even sure if I have the chance.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun thought that maybe it’s the destiny’s work saying na he really shouldn’t do this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lisa just laughed at his sentiment, “You really like this guy, huh?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun didn’t bother to state the obvious. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>After their talk, pinauna niyang pinalabas ang dalaga dahil naalala niyang may nalimutan siyang paper works for the upcoming campaign sa student council sa loob ng office. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was about to open the drawer of the computer table nang bigla siyang may nakitang sintas ng sapatos na nakalitaw mula sa ilalim ng lamesa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe someone left their shoes at the office, he thought. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he thought wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahil nang silipin niya ang ilalim ng lamesa ay hindi lang sapatos ang mayroon doon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aahhhhhhhhhh!” sabay na sigaw ng dalawang lalaki sa loob ng silid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parehas na nanlalaki ang mga mata nila nang makita ang isa’t-isa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun dahil shit, katapusan na ba niya?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Puta. Ba’t ka naman naninigaw?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sumigaw ka rin naman ah. Anong ginagawa mo diyan?” tanong ni Sehun sabay alay ng kamay niya para tulungan itong lumabas mula sa ilalim ng lamesa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit. Ang sakit ng likod ko. Ang tagal niyo naman kasi mag-usap.” Sabi pa nito nang makatayo na ng maayos sabay stretching. “Tatakas ko sana ‘yung extension dito, kailangan ko kasi sa presentation namin. E akala ko ‘yung president ‘yung pumasok kaya nagtago ako.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. So, narinig niya lahat ng napag-usapan nila? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“K-kyungsoo…” Panimula niya pero hindi niya iyon natuloy dahil inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo na. Hindi ko pagkakalat ‘yung narinig ko. Huwag kang mag-alala.” sabi pa nito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero hindi naman iyon ang inaalala ni Sehun, actually, he knows Kyungsoo’s not that type of person. Kahit saglit lang silang nagkakilala dahil sa campaign for student council, Sehun knows that Kyungsoo not the type to tattletale. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ang inaalala niya lang ay kung narinig nito kung gaano katorpe si Sehun for his friend. Goddamn, sobrang malas naman ata ni Sehun for today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ahm.” The taller man cleared his throat before continuing, “Did you hear all of it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Napatingin muli ang maliit na binata sa direksyon niya. “Ha?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean, you heard everything, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tila nag-isip saglit si Kyungsoo bago muling sumagot, “Ang narinig ko lang ‘yung about sa deal niyo ba ‘yun? Ah, basta. Whatever.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib si Sehun nang marinig niya iyon. Tuluyan na sana siyang makakhinga ng maluwag nang dugtungan pa iyon ng maliit na binata. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“May tanong ko.” Seryoso ang mukha nito habang humahakbang siya papalapit sa pwesto ng matangkad na binata.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?” he asks, kahit na mukhang may kutob na siya kung ano ‘yun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And it was confirmed when Kyungsoo smirked before he asks, “Bakit may picture ka niya sa phone mo?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Ha? What are you talking about?” patay-malisya pa rin kahit huling-huli na. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huling-huli ka na kanina, Deny ka pa.” pang-aasar pa ng maliit na binata.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabi nga nila, fake it till you make it, “I-I really don’t get what you mean.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Asus. Lockscreen pala ha.” Kyungsoo continued, “Gusto mo lakad kita?” he offered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that, Sehun’s resolve crumbles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“T-talaga?” he asks shyly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, “Pota. Ang rupok.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second time Sehun tried to make a move, he was too late. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was their graduation day, and besides having his diploma and finishing college with his friends, Sehun’s been patiently waiting for this day to come.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, finally, the deal was off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kahit hindi naman talaga totoo na sila ni Lisa, and even if he could’ve still pursued Junmyeon and just explain everything to him, he wouldn’t put him in that position.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ang gusto niya, kung liligawan niya si Junmyeon, ‘yung hindi sila magtatago, ‘yung hindi maiilang ang maliit na binata kapag magkasama sila. It might be cliché but Sehun wants that if they will be together – </em>God, please, let them be together<em>, they can freely express it, no restrictions. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Kaya naman nang matapos ang graduation ceremony ay agad siyang tumakbo sa parents niya na kasama ang parents ni Lisa, nagpicture-picture ng kaunti. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dala mo ba?” bulong niya kay Lisa habang kinukuhanan silang dalawa ng litrato ng kanilang mga magulang at kapatid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit. Nakalimutan ko.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“LaLisa Manoban, what the fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“O gago namura pa ko.” Natatawang sambit ng kanyang kaibigan. Halata kasi sa matangkad na binata ang kaba nito. “Siyempre, dala ko. Relax ka lang.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hinawakan ng dalaga ang braso niya at hinatak siya papalapit sa kanilang mga magulang, “Mom, Tita, may bibigay lang po ako kay Sehun, kunin lang po namin sa sasakyan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And of course, as they want to give the couple their ‘moment’, mabilis na pumayag ang parents nila. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pagdating nila sa parking lot ay mabilis na binuksan ni Lisa ang sasakyan at nilabas mula sa backseat ang bouquet of red roses. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ano? Maganda ba?” She asked kahit halata naman sa ngiti at kinang ng mga mata ni Sehun ang sagot sa tanong niya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you, Lisa, really.” They’ve been friends for years, pero mabibilang lang sa kamay ni Lisa ang mga pagkakataong nakita niya ang ganitong ngiti mula sa binata. Love looks good in Sehun’s eyes, she realized. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No,” iling niya, “I should be the one saying thank you, for everything.” She smiled. The taller man sacrificed his feelings just to help her. She really hopes he finds his happiness this time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige na, baka magkaiyakan pa tayo dito.” Pagbibiro niya, pero mukhang siya pa ata ang unang iiyak sa kanilang dalawa. Kaya naman marahan niyang tinulak ang binata, “Bilisan mo na, baka umalis na ‘yun.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that, Sehun took his steps to find his happiness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But as he stands at the sea of people, in a familiar place he went to in the past 4 years, he felt lost. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mga ilang minuto matapos niyang makarating doon sa lugar kung saan niya huling nakita ang binata kasama ang pamilya nito, ay nanatili pa rin ang ngiti sa kanyang mga mata kahit hindi niya nakita ang binata. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baka kasama nito si Kyungsoo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaya naman nagpatuloy siya sa paghahanap. Takbo rito. Takbo roon. He politely declines every student’s request of taking a picture with him because he can’t waste time, he has done enough of that these past 2 years, he can’t afford to waste a second of not seeing Junmyeon Kim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero as time passes by, takot ang namayani sa loob ni Sehun. Asan na ba si Junmyeon? Umalis na ba ito? Was he too late?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At nang makita niya si Kyungsoo, kasama ang nobyo nitong si Jongin, ay mas lalong nabawasan ang pag-asa niyang makita ang binata.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Tawag niya dito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sehun! Uy, Congrats! Magna Cum Laude!” bati nito sa kanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Congrats, dude!” bati rin ni Jongin sa kanya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you.” He smiled at them and goes straight to the point, “Do you know where Junmyeon is?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Si Jun? Umalis na.” sagot ni Jongin sa kanya. “Bakit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>2 words. Those 2 words are enough to make Sehun’s heartbreak. He felt weak. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang bulaklak na hawak-hawak ni Sehun. “Hala, Sehun! Maaga silang umalis kasi kailangan nilang puntahan sa probinsya ‘yung tito niyang may sakit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, Sehun’s timing was really messed up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bakit, By? Anong meron?” tanong ng walang kaalam-alam na si Jongin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Explain ko later, By.” Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo niya. Muli siyang humarap kay Sehun na natulala at tila nawalan na ng pag-asa. “Huy, Se! Ahm. Ano. Pwede naman siguro natin ipadala ‘yan sa kanila? I mean, ipa-grab na lang natin?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“By, mamumulubi si Sehun kung magpapa-grab siya, sa Cebu kaya ang province nila Jun.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit, oo nga pala.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt like something was suck out of him and all that’s left was nothing. He had been waiting for this moment, but it was snatched away from him because he was minutes late. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he was years too late. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wished for this – no, he prayed. He prayed the night before that everything will work out today. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he guessed that this was the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He just hopes that it is a ‘not yet’ and not an ‘it wasn’t for you.’</em>
</p>
<p><em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em> <em>🐥</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The third time Sehun made a move, he doesn’t miss the chance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo na, Baek.” Sabi ni Sehun sa kaibigan na nasa kabilang linya ng telepono. Tumingin siya sa orasan sa kanyang kwarto, 8  am pa lang. “1 pm, nakabihis na ko.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nangungulit kasi ang kaibigan na sabay-sabay daw silang mag-enroll sa review center para daw magkakatabi sila. Sehun doesn’t mind it naman, it’s fine kahit hindi sila magkakatabi, iwas thirdwheeling naman siya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he guesses it’s fun if they’re together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O gagawin lang siyang excuse ni Baekhyun kapag kukulitin siya ng kanyang nobyo tuwing review. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“’Pag ikaw hindi pa nakaligo ng 12:30, iiwan ka na namin.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm.” Iyon lang ang nasagot ng antok pang binata at ibinaon ang mukha sa unan. Inaantok pa siya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As if naman kaya siyang iwan ng dalawa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“OH SEHUN!” sigaw ng kaibigan mula sa kabilang linya kaya mabilis na nilayo ni Sehun ang cellphone mula sa kanyang tenga. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo na nga. 12:45, tulog na ko.” He said, at nang akmang sisigaw nanaman ang kaibigan ay inunahan na niya ito, “I mean, gising na! Gising at nakaligo na. Promise.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nagulat siya nang biglang nagvibrate ang phone niya, nang tignan niya ito ay isang incoming call notification galing kay Kyungsoo ang tumambad sa kanya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige na, Baekhyun. May tumatawag sa akin.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Umayos ka bunso, ah. ‘Yung usapan natin.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. Yes. Bye. See you later.” Sabi niya bago ibaba ang tawag at sagutin ang tawag ni Kyungsoo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gumulong-gulong pa siya sa kama niya nang batiin niyang, “Hello?” Tinatamad pa talaga siyang bumangon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Se, nasan ka?” Sehun knows Kyungsoo doesn’t do greetings, he’s always straight to the point. But Sehun can’t help to be amused. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nasa condo, why?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Si Junmyeon kasi.” At the mention of his name, mabilis na napaupo si Sehun sa kanyang kama. “Nagco-commute mag-isa papuntang review center, nag-aalala ako.” Kyungsoo’s usual stern voice is laced with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha? E nasan siya?” Sehun stood up from his bed and walks to his bathroom. “Bakit ngayon ka lang tumawag?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“E baka kasi busy ka.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo mula sa kabilang linya na parang medyo nahihiya pa ito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun’s hand that was about to get his towel stopped midair, “Kyungsoo, alam mo na …” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oo na. Sorry na. Kakasakay niya lang ng jeep papuntang monumento station sa LRT.” Sabi pa ng maliit na binata. “Aabot ka ba?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll make it happen.” Sehun says because he will. He can’t miss this chance again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And of course, Kyungsoo wouldn’t miss his chance on teasing him, “Naks, loverboy, ikaw ba ‘yan?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige mang-asar ka pa. Hindi mo na nga ako nilakad dati.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry na nga ‘di ba? Hindi ko naman alam na ganun ka pala katorpe.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng Secretary. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Umirap na lang si Sehun as if makikita siya ng kausap. “Shut up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sige na, bilisan mo at baka saan pa magpadpad ‘yun. Literal na ligawin e.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.” Sehun was about to end the call when Kyungsoo called his name again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Sehun?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Peach mango pie sa Jollibee, paborito niya ‘yun.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun smiled at the information and said, “Noted.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>✏️📚✏️</p>
<p>If Junmyeon would be asked of what did he thought about this moment 3 months before, he’d say he’s probably crying his heart out because his friends are on their way to get their license and he isn’t.</p>
<p>Pero ngayon, ngayong nandito na siya sa venue kung saan magaganap ang oath taking nila ay gusto na niyang maluha. Yes, at last, nagbunga rin ang pinaghirapan niya.</p>
<p>“Ay bakit may mahabang lamesa sa harap? Doon ka ba nakaupo, Junmyeon?” tanong ng Mama niya sa kanya habang naghahanap sila ng mauupuan sa may bandang audience.</p>
<p>“Ma, ‘pang top 10 lang ‘yun sa boards.” Paliwanag naman niya. Iginaya niya ang pamilya sa isang pwesto malapit sa upuan sa kanila. “Milagro na nga na pumasa ako, Ma.”</p>
<p>“Uy, ang pogi naman nung pang top 2, kilala mo ba ‘yun, nak?” komento pa nito habang inaayos ni Junmyeon ang gamit nila sa lapag.</p>
<p>Palihim na lang na napangiti si Junmyeon sa narinig, kung alam lang ng Mama niya.</p>
<p>“Sige na, Ma. Malapit na mag-start. Doon na ako sa pwesto ko.” Sabay turo sa pwesto sa tabi ng mga kaibigan niya.</p>
<p>“Teka! Picture ka muna.” Sabi ng Kuya niya kaya naman nag-pose na lang siya saglit bago umalis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang makarating siya sa pwesto nila ay agad siyang sinalubong ng sermon ni Kyungsoo, “Nagpa-parlor ka pa ba? Ba’t ang tagal niyo? Akala ko male-late ka na.”</p>
<p>“Si Mama ang nagpaparlor kaya kami na-late.” Sabi kasi nito na minsan lang mag-oath taking ang anak niya kaya kailangan maganda siya sa mga litrato nila.</p>
<p>“Pusta ko, may tarpaulin ka no?” kantyaw pa ni Jongin na nasa tabi ng kanyang nobyo.</p>
<p>“Kainis ka, Pinaalala mo pa.” sabi pa niya sa kaibigan sabay hampas dito. “’Yung graduation pic ko pa nilagay nila e mukhang hinulmang tinapay ‘yung mukha ko dun sa sobrang photoshop.”</p>
<p>Siyempre, tinawanan lang siya ng kanyang dalawang kaibigan.</p>
<p>“O guys, Picture!” sambit ng bagong dating na si Chanyeol, sabay akbay kay Junmyeon at itinaas ang camera ng kanyang cellphone upang makapag-picture silang apat.</p>
<p>“Oh, natapos din ‘yung mahabang pila ng nagpapapicture sa’yo?” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa matangkad na binata. “Akala ko may fansign ng kpop e.”</p>
<p>And of course, Chanyeol being Chanyeol, hindi niya papalagpasin ang pagkakataong magyabang, “Well, ganun talaga.” Sabi pa nito sabay kibit-balikat. Napailing na lang si Junmyeon sa kalokohan nito. “Sayang nga, hindi kami nakapagpapicture ni Babe. Bakit ba kasi hiniwalay ‘yung top 10 sa atin? Sila lang ba ang anak ng diyos?” reklamo nito sabay nguso pa.</p>
<p>Nakaupo din kasi si Baekhyun sa may harapan kung saan may mahabang mesa at spotlight na nakafocus sa top 10 ng boards.   </p>
<p>“Drama mo, umupo na nga tayo. Magsisimula na ata.” Sabi na lang sa kanila ni Kyungsoo na agad naman nilang sinunod.</p>
<p>The ceremony was simple, but Junmyeon was smiling all throughout the program.</p>
<p>At mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti niya nang magbigay ng welcome remarks and top 2 ng batch nila.</p>
<p>Standing before them with all his handsome glory is Sehun Oh.</p>
<p>He’s deeply focused at every word that are coming out of his mouth nang bigla siyang kalabitin ng katabi niyang si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Nang lumingon siya ay nag-abot ito sa kanya ng panyo, “Ano ‘yan?”</p>
<p>“Panyo. Punasan mo ‘yang laway mo, kakahiya ka.” Sabi nito kaya agad na hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang bibig niya para ma-check kung naglalaway nga talaga siya.</p>
<p>Pero wala naman siyang nahawakang laway o kahit ano sa baba niya, tinignan niya na lang ng masama ang mga kaibigan niya na pigil na pigil sa pagtawa.</p>
<p>“Masyado ka kasing obvious, hinay-hinay lang baka matunaw ‘yan.”</p>
<p>“E bakit ba, ang gwapo niya e.”</p>
<p>“Luh. Ang landi. Sige nga, sabihin mo ‘yan sa harap niya.”</p>
<p>“Ang ingay niyo, baka palabasin tayo.” Saway ni Junmyeon sa mga katabi niya para tigilan na siya ng mga ito. Istorbo, nagsa-sightseeing siya e.</p>
<p>Sinalubong ng malakas na palakpakan ang katapusan ng speech ng matangkad na binata, na may kasama pang paghiyaw ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ni Sehun habang bumababa ito mula sa stage.</p>
<p>Junmyeon can’t help but feel overwhelmingly happy while the top 1 of the batch leads them to the important part of the celebration.</p>
<p>At nang matapos nilang banggitin ang <em>‘So help me God’ </em>ay hindi na nila napigilan yakapin ang isa’t-isa. Dahil finally, finally nakuha na rin nila ang produkto ng iyak, puyat, at stress nila sa loob ng tatlong buwan. Ito na ‘yon, finally.</p>
<p>Alam naman ni Junmyeon na simula pa lang ito ng pagsalubong nila sa adulting stage ng mga buhay nila. Mas maraming responsibilities at desisyon na dapat gawin, pero alam ni Junmyeon na sasalubungin niya ito ng nakangiti.</p>
<p>Tulad ng ngiting binibigay sa kanya ng matangkad na binata ng magsalubong ang mga mata nila.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t trade that smile for anything in this world.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang matapos ang program ay saglit na nagpicture-picture ang mga magkakaibigan, pero hindi sila nakumpleto dahil bigla daw hinatak si Sehun ng family niya. Medyo nalungkot si Junmyeon dahil hindi man lang sila nakapag-usap at nakapagpa-picture, pero naiintindihan naman niya. Magvideo call na lang siguro sila mamaya.</p>
<p>Inaya na siyang umalis ng parents niya dahil lalamig daw ang handa sa bahay nila pero pinipigilan siya ng mga kaibigan, “Wait lang. Magpicture muna tayo.” Sabi pa ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang braso niya.</p>
<p>“Lagpas na ata sa isang libo ‘yung picture natin, ano ka ba.” Sabi naman niya saka dahan-dahang tinanggal ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Mahirap na baka mainis pa ang Papa niya, mainipin kasi ito lalo na’t tumatanda.</p>
<p>“E wait lang – “</p>
<p>“Sorry guys, una na ko. Nagmamadali na sila Papa e.” Paalam niya sa mga kaibigan na parang constipated ang mga mukha sa ‘di malamang dahilan, “Anong mukha ‘yan? Magkikita naman tayo sa birthday ni Chanyeol. Pupunta ako promise.”</p>
<p>“E hindi naman – “</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, tara na.” nako, ayan na ang Papa niya.</p>
<p>“Sige na guys, Bye na! Love ko kayong lahat.” Paalam niya sa mga ito sabay sama sa pamilya niya.</p>
<p>Pero hindi pa siya nakakadalawang hakbang nang may sumigaw sa direksyon nila.</p>
<p>“Love!”</p>
<p>Natigilan si Junmyeon dahil sa narinig, and judging by the erratic beating of his heart, alam na niya kung sino iyon.</p>
<p>Lumingon si Junmyeon pati ang pamilya niya sa likod nila, ang ilang mga estudyante na nasa paligid nila ay napatingin sa matangkad na binata na kasalukuyang may hawak na bouquet of roses at hingal na hingal na lumapit sa pwesto nila.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s aware of the whispers around them but he can’t keep his eyes off the dashing man with a charming smile infront of him.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m late. Kinuha ko pa ‘to from our car e.” Bulong nito. Inabot niya ang bulaklak sa maliit na binata na agad namang tinanggap nito. “Congrats, Love.”</p>
<p>“Congrats din.” Alam ni Junmyeon na namumula na ang mukha niya, lalo na ang mga tenga niya, pero wala na siyang pakiealam cause his heart feels so full and it’s all because of this man.</p>
<p>This man who he’s been crushing for 3 years, who he decided to forget at their graduation but decided to appear before him at the train station.</p>
<p>This man who patiently guided and taught him all of the things he needs to learn, be it academic or heart matters.</p>
<p>This man who he decided to risk his heart for.</p>
<p>The man he decided to love.</p>
<p>“Ehem – “ parinig ng Mama niya kaya naman napalingon ang dalawa sa pamilya ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Sino ‘to, bunso?” straightforward na tanong ng Kuya niya. Kahit kailan talaga ‘to walang preno.</p>
<p>“Ahm. Sorry po for not introducing myself,” sabi naman ng matangkad na binata sa kanyang tabi, “I’m Sehun Oh po, manlili – “</p>
<p>“Boyfriend ko, Ma.” Singit niya na ikinagulat naman ng lahat, pati ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Well, oo nga pala. Hindi pa alam ng matangkad na binata na Junmyeon decided to be his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Seryoso?”</p>
<p>“High ka ba, nak?”</p>
<p> Maraming tanong ang ibinato sa kanya pero ang kay Sehun lang ang sinagot niya, “Boyfriend mo na ko?”</p>
<p>“Ayaw mo?”</p>
<p>“No!” agad na sagot nito pero mabilis din niyang itinama ang sarili niya. “I mean, Yes! Hindi! What?! Fuck.” Napangiti na lang si Junmyeon dahil nakakamangha kung paano dumaan ang iba’t-ibang ekspresyon sa magandang mukha ng matangkad na binata. “I mean, Gusto ko. Gustong-gusto ko. God, Junmyeon, don’t surprise me like that.”</p>
<p>“Akala mo ikaw lang may surprise ah.” Junmyeon looked smug at his actions.</p>
<p>Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili at hinawakan niya ang mukha ng mallit na binata saka hinalikan ang mga labi nito. Junmyeon’s heart was beating so fast as he felt Sehun’s soft lips against his. It wasn’t that long but Junmyeon can’t help but smile to their first kiss. Niyakap siya nang mahigpit ng matangkad na binata at sinabing, “I love you, Junmyeon. Really. I love you. I promise I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Sagot naman niya sabay sinuklian ang mahigpit na yakap nito, “I’ll be good, too.”</p>
<p>They were taking their time hugging each other nang biglang may umubo sa gilid nila.</p>
<p>Mabilis na napabitaw si Junmyeon nang ma-recognize niyang galing sa Papa niya iyon. Jusko, sa harapan pa talaga ng pamilya siya lumandi.</p>
<p>“Pa?” maingat na tawag niya sa kanyang ama. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Sehun dahil medyo natatakot siya sa blangkong ekspresyon ng kanyang Papa.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend mo?” tanong nito na mas lalong nagpalakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Sehun squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>“Yes po.” Junmyeon tried to act confident but his nervous voice failed him.</p>
<p>Nang hindi agad sumagot ang papa niya ay nagsimula nang magplano Si Junmyeon kung ano ang sasabihin niya para lang pumayag ito sa relasyon nila. Sehun has a lot of charming points at mataas ang tolerance nito sa alak, so tingin naman ni Junmyeon ay kakasa ito kapag naghamon ng inuman ang Papa niya.</p>
<p>Other scenarios came into Junmyeon’s mind one by one but it all stopped when his father said, “Bigyan mo ng helmet, baka mauntog.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before everyone completely absorbed the words that came out of his father’s mouth, sabay-sabay silang nakahinga ng maluwag.</p>
<p>“Pa naman!” reklamo ni Junmyeon but he can’t help but feel happy. Contented and happy.  </p>
<p>Junmyeon knows there are still a lot of tests that may come in his way, but he knows that together with his family, friends, and of course, Sehun, he'll be able to face them with a smile on his face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! Maraming salamat dahil natapos mo ang Seho fic na ito! I hope it gave you strength and happiness that all of us need during these trying times. I hope you're doing well. Love lots! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>